Unnatural Wonderland
by Kit-cat99
Summary: Sequel to Supernatural Wonderland. A year has past and Dean has sunk into *gasp* normal living. But things will change with old friends and new enemies? Well...anything is likely to happen. FINISHED! Dean/OC, Sam/OC, Cas/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Unnatural Wonderland**

Summary: A year after SW (the end of season 5), Dean has been fulfilling his promise, living a normal, apple pie life with his daughter and his brother's girlfriend and son. A year is a long time to be out of the "family business", but things get turned topsy turvy when old friends and new enemies come knocking at the family house.

Rating: M

A/N and Disclaimer: I couldn't wait to put this up. I know i just finished the last story a couple hours ago but I wanted this up now lol. Hope this story's up to everyone's standards and I really hope I don't get writers block on it. I don't own the Winchester boys or people from the real show. I just own the ones I made up from the last story and the new characters from this one (hint, hint lol).

* * *

"That movie was so great. I loved how it ended." Mary-Jo said, climbing out of the car and waiting for the driver to get out as well before walking up the little pathway to her front door. "Caught me off guard a bit, I admit."

"I think it caught everyone off guard." The young man said, smiling. They stepped up onto the porch. "So...do you think I'll finally be able to give you a kiss good night?"

"Here? Keep dreaming." Mary-Jo said, laughing.

"I will." The young man said. "And you'll be staring in all of them." Mary-Jo smiled. The young man brushed her hair back from her face, tucking it behind her ear as he leaned down towards her.

"MA-JO!" The little voice made them jump apart and Mary-Jo turned to see her year old cousin standing at the door. "Ma-Jo in!"

"John." Mary-Jo said, laughing. She opened the screen door up and picked up the little boy. "You ain't supposed to be awake. My daddy sent you didn't he?"

"I did not!" Dean called from another room. Mary-Jo looked over to the window to see the curtain fall in place and shook her head.

"You're dad's never gonna trust me is he?" The young man asked, tickling John's chin.

"Apparently not." Mary-Jo said. "Sorry Nate."

"Hey, it's no big deal. That's what father's do." Nate said. "I'll see you later yeah?"

"Yeah, good night." Mary-Jo said.

"Good night." Nate said. "Night John." He held up his fist and, as usual, John just stared at it. Mary-Jo grinned and moved her cousin's hand to tap it against Nate's hand. "Alright, good enough little man."

"Buh bye." John said, waving his hand as Nate made his way back to his car.

"Daddy." Mary-Jo said, walking into the house and closing the doors behind her, locking both of them as well. "Cleo's gonna maim you for having her son up just to keep me from kissing my boyfriend."

"I did no such thing." Dean said, lounging back in his favourite chair. Mary-Jo walked over to him and took the magazine he was looking at before turning it around so it was the right way up. "I like the challenge of reading upside down, thank you very much."

"You're crazy." Mary-Jo said, smiling slightly. "I'm gonna put John back to bed and then I'll be back down."

"Okay." Dean said. He watched over the top of the magazine as his daughter went up the stairs, bouncing the one year old boy on her hip and talking to him as she went. Dean shook his head. "And she says I'm crazy." He looked at the magazine then tossed it onto the coffee table and got up. He walked to the kitchen and looked through the fridge, making a mental note to go grocery shopping soon.

He couldn't believe it had been a year since Sam had gotten trapped in Hell and Cas and Alice were in Heaven. They had gotten the house in the first month when Cleo started having complications with her pregnancy. Dean had panicked at that and decided it was better they stay put rather then keep moving. He didn't want something bad happening to his nephew before the kid was born. John was born seven weeks early with weak lungs in a hospital. When he started getting better after being in the hospital for a couple weeks, his cries got stronger...and broke everything glass in the nursery. Mary-Jo had had to gather up every nurse that had been witness to it and performed mind wipes on them, making it out to be like there had been an Earthquake that had shattered the glass.

"So did you wanna know about the movie?" Mary-Jo asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Nah." Dean said. "How'd it all go?"

"Pretty good...I think." Mary-Jo said.

"You think?" Dean asked.

"Well on the ride home, Nate was telling me his family was going away for the weekend." Mary-Jo said.

"So?" Dean asked.

"To Atlanta." Mary-Jo said. "To see...the aquarium there."

"Oh." Dean said.

"He asked if I wanted to go." Mary-Jo said, getting a drink from the fridge. She leaned on the counter and frowned. "Told him I'd been already."

"Okay." Dean said.

"But...I don't...remember...actually being there." Mary-Jo said. "I mean I do...I remember standing in that tunnel thing but...that was it. I don't remember who I was with and I don't remember what happened. But I know I've been there."

"Oh." Dean said.

"Oh? That's all you can say?" Mary-Jo asked. "Oh?"

"Oh gee?" Dean suggested. Mary-Jo rolled her eyes. "You have been there before."

"When though?" Mary-Jo asked.

"Little over a year ago." Dean said.

"Who with?" Mary-Jo said.

"You gotta remember on your own." Dean said.

"Daddy!" Mary-Jo whined.

"MJ!" Dean whined back.

"Very funny." Mary-Jo said.

"Go get some sleep, you have classes tomorrow." Dean said.

"Yeah okay...night dad." Mary-Jo said, kissing Dean's cheek before she headed up to her room.

"_Mary-Jo..." The man's voice was thick. The girl lifted her eyes and looked up at the blue eyes of the man before her. Her hands lifted up slowly and casually popped the top button of his shirt._

"_It's...it's really strong." Mary-Jo said_

"_What is?" The man asked._

"_This feeling." Mary-Jo said. She shuffled her knees on the bed a bit, bringing her right to the edge and even closer to the man. "This...the desire."_

"_We...we shouldn't." The man whispered._

"_Why not?" Mary-Jo asked, moving closer still._

"_I...I cannot find...reasons within myself...to...to stop." The man said._

"_Then...we should..." Mary-Jo said, slowly, suggestively. The man's lips pressed against hers in a passion filled kissed. His shirt was opened and pushed off and her hair was let free from it's bun, tumbling down over her shoulders._

"_Mary-Jo..." The man repeated. "You're sure of this?"_

"_Yes." Mary-Jo said. She lay kisses over his face. "Cas...I love you."_

_I love you._

_I love you._

_Mary-Jo..._

Mary-Jo sat up quickly and touched her fingers to her lips. She looked around the room but it was just her plain bedroom. The same one she'd had for the last year. Sighing and shaking her head, she looked at her alarm clock before tossing off her blanket. She wasn't gonna sleep much anymore and had to be up in another hour anyways. She got out of bed and made her way out of her room. Across the hall was Cleo room and next to it was the bathroom. Mary-Jo's room was next to John's room which tended to make her the one to wake up to him since he'd been moved from his mother's room. Dean had his bedroom at the end of the hall. His door was usually left open and this morning was no different.

Mary-Jo went to check on John to see him sitting up in his crib, calmly and quietly playing with the few toys that were in there. She raised an eyebrow and walked into the room before reaching into the crib.

"Hey buddy." Mary-Jo said. "What are you doing awake already, huh?" She grabbed a tissue from the nightstand and wiped at some snoot that was running from her cousin's nose. She paused with the tissue held against John's nose and turned to look at the open bedroom window.

The window that was always closed.

"Shit." Mary-Jo said, hurrying over to the window. She held John carefully as she leaned her head out the window to look around. She couldn't see anything but she had the feeling that something had been there. She leaned back into the room and looked at John who was watching her curiously. "You okay little man? Did something get you?"

"Ma-Jo." John said, pointing at Mary-Jo. She sighed but smiled slightly.

"Come on, let's get something to eat." Mary-Jo said. She walked out of the room and headed down the stairs to the kitchen. It was empty and dark. Mary-Jo flicked on the lights and put John in his high chair before getting him some cheerios. She turned on the iPod station she had managed to convince Dean to get her for her birthday to go with the iPod she had gotten from Chuck a few months before that. Dean's condition was that she put some of the music he liked on it. Now the iPod had play lists for each family member and currently Mary-Jo was sticking on stuff that she liked that didn't have any bad words in it for John's sake.

"What's going on down here?" Cleo asked, walking into the kitchen half an hour later, dressed for work but lacking the rest of the professional appearance. She raised an eyebrow as her niece held her son over the dish washer and the little boy attempted to put things in close to the right places.

"We're doing dishes." Mary-Jo said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Uh huh." Cleo said. "Why are you both up already? John's usually asleep for another hour at the least and you still got like...twenty...thirty minutes until your alarm goes off."

"Woke up about half an hour ago...weird dream." Mary-Jo said.

"Oh?" Cleo asked, slowing going to the fridge. "What's his excuse?"

"I don't know." Mary-Jo said. "I went to check on him and he was awake already, playing." She paused, wondering if she should say anything, then decided she should. "His window was open."

"What?" Cleo asked, looking at her niece.

"John's window was open." Mary-Jo said, putting John on his feet and doing the rest of the work herself. "And something felt...off. Like there had been something in there that shouldn't be." She looked at Cleo to see her aunt tilting her head thoughtfully. "I hope it's nothing too bad...we haven't dealt with demons or anything supernatural, outside the family, in over a year."

"We'll keep a watch on things." Cleo said. "Try not to worry too much. Go get cleaned up before your dad wakes up and hogs the bathroom."

"He has like no hair but he takes longer then I do to get ready." Mary-Jo said, shaking her head. "What gives?" Cleo laughed and watched her niece bounce up the stairs before turning to look at her son.

"You better not be causing trouble." Cleo said, picking up the baby. "You know what Uncle Dean will do to ya." She laughed and tickled her son to make him laugh as well.

* * *

So...first chapter...just a little bit of insight to things. They'll start getting more chaotic soon enough lol.


	2. Map of a Problematic

**Map of a Problematic**

I wonder how many chapters I can make as song titles. This is the title of a song done by Muse. Not that the song really has anything to do with this chapter I think...maybe...haven't heard it in a while, but the title does fit.

I honestly didn't think of what would have been leaving the window open in John's room lol. Just like how I didn't think of what to make Alice last story until people started saying that she should be an Angel. I'm sneaky that way, I know how to get reader participation lol.

Also, John's gonna be seeming a bit more advanced/mature then a one year old normally is. Take into consideration his parents and it does sorta make sense. So he'll have his like one year old behaviour moments then he'll have moments where he's like two...possibly three but that would be stretching it. Just because I know I'll mess up on child behaviour stuff so thank god his parents are Sam and Cleo.

* * *

The garden was bright and full of colours. Not a single petal fell out of place. All the flowers were perfect, still and calm. Until, that is, they were rustled aside by the pale purple silk dress. Bare feet made no sound as they hit the concrete path. The body the feet belonged to made it to the fountain in the middle of garden before strength gave out and the knees hit the ground.

"You aren't strong enough." Joshua said, walking around from the other side of the fountain. "You've proven that by collapsing from just running around through here. The trip alone would possibly make you comatose and then what good would you do for anyone?" He walked around, fixing the flowers that had been disturbed. "I know your arguments, yes, you didn't even really die so why should you be so weak for so long? Every action has a price, Alice. This is your price for what you did."

"So I made the car...glow and the army man...catch Lucifer's eye." Alice said, breathing heavily. "He would have...killed Dean...and the world would have...gone...kaplooey."

"Interesting choice of words." Joshua said. "But you know that's not what I meant." Alice sighed and leaned her head on the fountain. "Castiel has searched all over for you. Evading him is taking much of your energy."

"Just a little longer and I'll stop." Alice said. "I just...can't be this weak when he finds me."

"He will know." Joshua said.

"Are you going to keep helping me or just lecture me?" Alice asked. Joshua plucked a flower and walked over to Alice. He stuck the flower behind her ear.

"Help." Joshua said, smiling softly. "I also help you." Alice smiled a bit and nodded.

"Whatever she said I did, I swear I didn't." Mary-Jo said, following Dean out of her school.

"She said you threw a kid across the cafeteria." Dean said. "With barely a touch."

"Oh...kay so maybe I sorta...possibly did that." Mary-Jo said. "But it wasn't my fault."

"This is the third time you've gotten in trouble in just as many months." Dean said. "Are you trying to tell me something with this?"

"I'm getting restless okay?" Mary-Jo said, getting into the Impala. "And restless Angel, even just a half one, results in powers springing into play whenever they want."

"Isn't there a way to control that?" Dean asked.

"Yeah...my using them regularly." Mary-Jo said. "Which I can't do because we ain't going out hunting anymore. I don't know what to do when they've been put into like...forced inactivity. I just started learning them and I can't use them."

"MJ can we not have this argument please." Dean said. Mary-Jo looked at him and sighed. "Cleo's gotta work late so we gotta pick up John."

"Okay." Mary-Jo said. The drive to the daycare was silent and Mary-Jo paused as she got out of the car. The feeling she got from John's room was here as well. She didn't like getting weird feelings in places where her cousin was supposed to be safe.

"There's the little man." Dean said as they walked into the playground outside the building. John stopped the game he was playing and walked over to them.

"Hello Dean, Mary-Jo." The daycare instructor greeted them.

"Susan." Dean said, nodding. "How was our man today?"

"As great as ever." Susan said. "Actually I'm glad it's you picking him up, I wasn't sure if I should bring this up with his mother or not."

"Bring what up?" Dean asked, frowning.

"Umm...come on Johnny, let's go play with some of your friends." Mary-Jo said, taking her cousin's hand and letting him lead her away.

"There was a man, hanging around earlier." Susan said. "He was watching John. I was about ready to call the police but Johnny pointed to the man and said that he was his daddy."

"You...you gotta be mistaken." Dean said, frowning more. "My brother...well...he...he ain't around."

"Yes I've heard but John was so clear in his statement." Susan said. "He's never said anything about his father before. But when I looked back to maybe attempt to talk to the man, he was gone."

"Like...vanished?" Dean asked.

"Well...I guess he just maybe ran off." Susan said. "I couldn't go looking, I had all the kids to watch."

"Oh yeah, of course." Dean said, nodding. "That's...that's totally understandable. Excuse me." He walked over to where Mary-Jo and John were drawing with chalk along with several other kids. He grabbed his daughter and pulled her away from them. "I need you to do some sort of...Angelic scan or something."

"What?" Mary-Jo asked. "By the way, ow."

"Sorry...but Susan just said that Sam was here." Dean said.

"What?" Mary-Jo asked again, rubbing her shoulder. "No...that's impossible. He's in the pit."

"Yeah I know but she said that there was a guy here." Dean said. "And that Johnny pointed him out as his dad."

"What if it's not Sam?" Mary-Jo asked.

"That's why I need you to do the scan...or whatever." Dean said. "And unless it's hugely serious, we don't tell Cleo. Don't need her worrying."

"I can't do it with all these kids around." Mary-Jo said.

"If I can get them all inside, then can you do it?" Dean asked.

"Yeah I guess so." Mary-Jo said.

"Great." Dean said. He turned and clapped his hands. "Alright, who wants to see a puppet show?" The little kids all cheered. "Alrighty but we gotta go inside. I need some puppets after all." Mary-Jo shook her head as the kids all clambered into the daycare. Susan raised an eyebrow but followed after them. Dean patted Mary-Jo's shoulder. "Hop to it sport."

"Thanks." Mary-Jo said, rolling her eyes. She watched her father walk into the building then sighed and walked along the fence, head down slightly to hide her glowing eyes as she held her hand over the bars. She hit a spot near the gate where the strange feeling was strongest. Mary-Jo put both hands over the bar and felt the left over signature of someone but couldn't quite make out who it was. Frowning, she tried harder, her eyes glowing more.

_Stop._

Something whispered to her but she didn't want to listen to it.

_Stop!_

It was getting more urgent and for a moment Mary-Jo considered stopping but she kept going instead.

_MARY-JO STOP!_

She gasped and jumped back, spinning around to look at the empty playground behind her. The glowing of her eyes died down as she looked at everything. The voice had sounded so close and sounded so familiar but there was no one there. Mary-Jo shook her head slightly and walked into the daycare.

"You're right brown bear, I was being stupid." Dean said in a fake, high pitched voice as he wiggled one of the puppets behind the little theater set up. Mary-Jo raised an eyebrow then shook her head again, amazed with what her father would do to cause a distraction. "I've learned my lesson." The puppets fell out of view and all the kids clapped.

"I didn't find anything useful." Mary-Jo said on the car ride back home.

"Really?" Dean asked, sounding disappointed.

"Sorry." Mary-Jo said. "I started to feel something but then something else seemed to stop me."

"I don't like the sounds of that." Dean said.

"What are we gonna do about it?" Mary-Jo asked.

"You said you got those feelings in Johnny's bedroom too right?" Dean asked. Mary-Jo nodded. "Well...we'll just have to...set up some traps. The teenager raised an eyebrow. They hadn't done any sort of set ups since they had moved into the house and Mary-Jo had put up wards just as a precaution. She wasn't quite sure how strong those wards were but she hadn't bothered to tell Dean about them since he never asked.

"I don't think it could be anything demonic." Mary-Jo said.

"How can it not be?" Dean asked. "What sort of good guy would prance around looking like Sammy?" Mary-Jo sighed and didn't give an answer.

When they got back to the house, she went up to John's room without any prompting and flipped up the rug to draw a devil's trap on the other side. It sat between the crib and the window so if anything demonic came back that way, it would be stuck. She looked around the room before making her eyes glow and set up a couple of Angelic sensors. They'd let her know if anything non-human came in.

"I think my mom's right." Mary-Jo jumped and spun around, eyes no longer glowing, to find Nate standing in the doorway. "Might actually need glasses. I swear your eyes were glowing just now."

"Why would my eyes glow?" Mary-Jo asked, acting calm. "Did my dad let you in?"

"Yeah, but he doesn't know I'm up here." Nate said, grinning. "So if he asks, I just came up to use the bathroom."

"We have one downstairs." Mary-Jo said, smiling.

"Shh." Nate said, walking into the room. Mary-Jo giggled as he wrapped his arms around her. "Are you sure you don't wanna come along this weekend? My parents love you, they wouldn't mind."

"I'm sure." Mary-Jo said. "Actually, something's come up and I should really stay with my family this weekend."

"Too bad." Nate said. "I don't know if I can take a whole weekend without you."

"You can call you know." Mary-Jo said. "Just not too often, dad will flip if the phone bill is high." Nate laughed and kissed her cheek. "Come on, he'll flip even more if he finds us up here." She pushed Nate out of the room and took one last look around it before following.

"What were you two doing upstairs?" Dean asked as they came into the kitchen where he and John were. Mary-Jo paused and blinked. "I know everything MJ."

"He...had to use the bathroom." Mary-Jo said.

"Uh huh." Dean said.

"We didn't do anything, sir, I promise." Nate said. Mary-Jo held back a laugh. It was funny whenever someone called Dean 'sir'.

"Are you staying for dinner, Nate?" Dean asked, looking up at the boy.

"Uh...well I...I guess." Nate said.

"Pizza okay with you kids?" Dean asked. "Not a lot in the house right now."

"Pizza's great." Mary-Jo said.

Cleo arrived home and intercepted the pizza boy on the way to the door. She brought the food inside and everyone ate and talked on random things. Dean asked Nate about the trip to Atlanta and what he was going to do there. Through the whole talk on the aquarium, Dean and Cleo had their eyes on Mary-Jo, watching as she looked more and more confused. When they were done eating, Mary-Jo and Nate left to go for a walk.

"You think she might be remembering Cas?" Cleo asked, handing Dean dishes to put in the dish washer.

"Maybe." Dean said. "Man I hope so because I'm getting really sick of that Nate kid."

"They've been dating for six months." Cleo said. "He's a nice guy."

"He's just too...normal." Dean said.

"We're supposed to be normal as well." Cleo said.

"Who's side are you on here?" Dean asked.

"At the moment, MJ's." Cleo said, grinning. Dean rolled his eyes. "Look if she's remembering Castiel that means it's only a short amount of time before she'll end up breaking up with Nate. Just sit back and relax until then."

"What if she doesn't break up with him?" Dean asked. "What if she remembers Cas and stays with Nate just to spite Cas because he left?"

"Dean...this isn't Dr Sexy." Cleo said. "You really gotta stop watching that show."

"I can't help it." Dean said. "Got hooked on the whole storyline thanks to Alice."

"What storyline?" Cleo asked. "They're doctors who are all sexy and there's drama up the butt."

"Up da butt!" John copied.

"Oh geez." Cleo said, remembering her son was in the room.

"Least it's better then when he was saying a-s-s that one week." Dean said.

"Because he heard you say it." Cleo said. "He pays more attention then Mary-Jo did."

"Mary-Jo was in that stage for like two days, Cleo." Dean said.

"Exactly." Cleo said, grinning. Dean paused and tried to figure that out. "So was he good today?"

"Yeah, he was a peach." Dean said. He contemplated telling Cleo about the daycare incident but decided it wasn't a big issue if Mary-Jo had set things up properly.

Later that night the teenager laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling, unable to sleep. She could have sworn she heard faint sounds of yelling but it wasn't possible. She never heard people calling for help, she wasn't that sort of Angel. She sighed and rolled over, hoping the change of position would help her sleep. Something buzzed in the back of her head and she sat up quickly. She looked at the wall separating her room from John's and slid her hand under her pillow, pulling out a knife.

Mary-Jo silently got out of her bed and made her way out of her room. She glanced towards Cleo's and Dean's rooms as she made her way to her cousin's. She could hear a voice in there through the partially closed door. She frowned and looked in. There was a man standing next to the crib, their back to the door, but Mary-Jo recognized the coat, recognized the body shape and the mess of brown hair.

And especially the voice.

She stared in surprise and amazement, unable to move from her spot at the door. The man stopped talking to John and just stood there, still as well. Then he sighed and his shoulders hunched slightly as he dropped his head down.

"I know you're there MJ." The man said. Mary-Jo was startled. "You don't have to just stand at the door like that." The teenager slowly walked into the room, putting the knife on the night stand as she moved towards the crib. The man turned around and Mary-Jo couldn't help but gasp at the large scar that ran across his face. She stared at him for a long time, her purple-green eyes wide and confused.

"Sam." Mary-Jo muttered, unable to believe it was her uncle before her.

* * *

Everyone wanted it to be Sam so it was Sam lol. And since he made the lights flicker in the season finale on TV at the end, and he's gotten past the devil's trap and set off Mary-Jo's sensors, he's gonna have to be something non-demon. What do you folks think?


	3. Strange

**Strange**

Apparently this story is a drug for some lol. And this is another song titled chapter, Yay. The song is by Kerli and Tokyo Hotel (it's found on the Almost Alice soundtrack).

* * *

They stood and stared at each other for a few minutes before Mary-Jo reached out and carefully touched Sam's chest. They both looked at her hand and Mary-Jo sighed as she felt his heart beating under it. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Sam sighed and returned the hug.

"So it's been you hasn't it." Mary-Jo said.

"Seeing the boy? Yeah." Sam said.

"Why didn't you try seeing the rest of us?" Mary-Jo asked.

"I told Dean to live a normal life and not try to save me." Sam said. "I couldn't just...come back to everyone and expect it to stay normal."

"Well you've sort of messed that up." Mary-Jo said. "How long have you been back?"

"Uh...to be honest..." Sam said. Mary-Jo looked at him. "Few months now." The hit he was expecting still hit.

"You bonehead!" Mary-Jo said. "That long...how long have you been sneaking to see Johnny?"

"Just a little while." Sam said. "I've been...uh...taking care of any demons or anything that sorta...come around this area...keep you guys from having to deal with them."

"That explains why this is like demon free zone." Mary-Jo said. Sam shrugged and nodded. "On your own?"

"Uh...yeah." Sam said.

"How the hell are you doing that all on your own?" Mary-Jo asked.

"Don't ask." Sam said, sighing.

"Sam you have to tell Cleo and dad you're back." Mary-Jo said. "This is mean. What if Johnny starts saying more and rats you out? Wouldn't you want them hearing from you?"

"It's not that easy Mary-Jo." Sam said.

"Remember to close the window." Mary-Jo said, bitterly. She picked up her knife and headed from the room but Sam caught her arm and she gasped. She turned slowly to look at him, eyes wide again.

"Please." Sam said. "Not yet." The teenager just nodded slowly. Her uncle released her arm and she slowly walked out of the room to return to her own.

"Has she been around?" Castiel asked, walking into the garden.

"Hmm?" Joshua asked, tilting his head.

"Alice." Castiel said, sighing. "Has she been through here at all?" Joshua turned to the flowers to his right. "Joshua...I know you've seen her. Where is she?"

"Well if she's not here...then there really is only one other place to look." Joshua said.

"Where?" Castiel asked. Joshua looked at him, giving the other Archangel a pointed look.

Several minutes later, Castiel was walking across a patch of grass toward the heavenly Roadhouse. He pushed the door open and it banged off the wall, causing the man and woman inside to jump.

"Whoa...easy on the pushes, Angel man." The man said. He paused and tilted his head. "Wait...are you Castiel?"

"Yes." Castiel said.

"Well hey there." The man said. "I'm..."

"Ash, I know." Castiel said. "And she's Pamela...where's Alice?" Ash and Pam looked at each other.

"Ain't seen her." Ash said.

"Never even heard of her." Pam said.

"Never been around." Ash said.

"You are horrible liars." Castiel said.

"Can't blame us for trying." Ash said. He turned and looked towards a door. "HEY! HE'S FOUND YA!" Castiel raised an eyebrow then crossed his arms and watched the door. Slowly it opened and Alice walked out.

"We need to return to Earth." Castiel said.

"I can't." Alice said.

"Why have you been hiding?" Castiel asked, frowning at her statement.

"Because...I did things." Alice said. "Did things for Sam...for everyone...and now I have no energy. I barely manage up here. If you bring me to Earth now it won't be good."

"So you've been hiding from me?" Castiel asked. "Did you think I wouldn't understand?"

"You wanna go back." Alice said. "You wanna be with MJ. Cas, I'm not stopping you from that."

"I told Dean I'd return with you." Castiel said.

"You made MJ forget about you." Alice said. "For a year...how do you think she's going to react when you come back with or without me?" Castiel didn't say anything. Ash and Pam looked at the Angels, both feeling a little awkward with the situation. Ash coughed and stood up.

"Hey you know...I just remembered I had a...thing...I wanted to check out." He said.

"Oh...do you need help?" Pam asked, standing up and looking hopeful.

"Sure." Ash said. They hurried out of the room and Alice rolled her eyes.

"Cas, I can return on my own soon." She said. "I'll be strong enough. I'll be back to normal soon."

"What do you want me to do?" Castiel asked.

"Go back already." Alice said. "If they ask then say I need more time up here."

"They are missing you." Castiel said.

"And Mary-Jo is remembering you." Alice said. "You should return before she does it on her own and gets furious with you." She pointed at him when he started to open his mouth. "Don't argue me on this. You may be an Archangel now but I'm still higher ranked then you." Castiel frowned and Alice grinned. "This is an order Castiel."

"Very well." Castiel said. "But if you are not there soon, I will return for you." He vanished and Alice sat down, putting her head on the bar.

"Hey, right on time!" Mary-Jo said, bouncing out of her house and over to Nate who was leaning on his car in the driveway. It had been a week since seeing Sam in John's bedroom and she had heard him there other nights of the week. Having to keep her uncle's secret and getting a constant feeling of being watched had kept the teen girl awake many nights. Mary-Jo threw her arms around Nate and kissed his cheek. "My aunt's inside still."

"Ah, best behave then." Nate said, grinning. He tapped Mary-Jo on the nose and winked. She laughed and lightly hit his shoulder. She got the weird feeling she was being watched and looked around, expecting maybe to see Sam hiding behind a tree or something. She saw nothing out of the ordinary and tilted her head curiously. "Ready to get going do some shopping?"

"Yeah." Mary-Jo said, slowly. She couldn't shake the feeling of having eyes watching her as she walked around the car.

"Hey! MJ!" Cleo stepped out onto the porch, John held against her hip "Can you do me a huge favour?"

"Sure." Mary-Jo said.

"Can you pick up some more of those baby food things that Johnny likes?" Cleo asked.

"You got it Cleo." Mary-Jo said, giving thumbs up.

"Thanks honey, hi Nate." Cleo said.

"Morning Cleo." Nate said.

"Tell dad I'll be home by four if it's back before I am." Mary-Jo said.

"Okay." Cleo said. Mary-Jo and Nate got in the car and he drove off. Cleo looked down at John as she went back into the house. "It's a good thing your uncle has hobbies nowadays or that poor boy would be getting the third degree."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who's gotten it." Cleo jumped and tightened her hold on John before she sighed and loosened it. Standing in the middle of the living room was Castiel, just as he'd always been. The witch shook her head and walked past the Archangel to get to the kitchen.

"Castiel." Cleo said, feeling him following her. She didn't bother to look his way as she set John in his highchair and gave him a small bowl of cheerios before setting out to clean up the kitchen.

"Cleo." Castiel said. "Your son is growing nicely."

"Thanks." Cleo said.

"I don't understand your behaviour." Castiel said.

"You don't understand?" Cleo asked, turning to look at Castiel. "You messed with Mary-Jo's mind, made her forget you, and you don't understand why I'm behaving like this?"

"I did what was best for her." Castiel said.

"How was that the best thing for her?" Cleo asked. "Where's Alice?"

"Still in Heaven." Castiel said. "She isn't well enough just yet."

"Well enough?" Cleo asked. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HER?"

"She used much of her power and energy." Castiel said. "Performing tasks to help all of you." Cleo crossed her arms. "She said that she will return soon. She ordered me to come down."

"Ordered?" Cleo asked.

"She is a higher ranked Angel." Castiel said. "She can do that."

"You were outside watching MJ weren't you." Cleo said. Castiel nodded once. Cleo sighed and shook her head. "Oh Cas." They stood in silence after that.

Dean walked along the street, looking at shops and the people hurrying into them. He shook his head at them, finding regular people to be somewhat ridiculous in worrying about little things. He pushed open the door to the coffee shop he was heading to and walked in. His eyes roamed the shop before finding who he was looking for and smiling slightly. He walked over to a table where he was greeted by a pretty woman with long dark hair.

"Hey Lisa." Dean said, hugging the woman. "How's things?"

"Good...really, it's all pretty nice." Lisa said. "How about for you?"

"Can't complain much." Dean said. They sat down. "My nephew might have a stalker."

"Oh no." Lisa said.

"Someone looking like Sam." Dean said. Lisa frowned. She had been told everything already the last time they got together. It was never at either of their houses and no one else ever knew. Lisa was pretty much Dean's vent for things and he was grateful that she allowed him to open up about so much crap.

"That can't be good." Lisa said. "What do you think it is?"

"Might be a demon." Dean said. "I'm not really too sure."

"Well has he been hurt or anything?" Lisa asked. Dean shook his head. "Well that's good then right?"

"I hope so." Dean said. "What's Ben up to?"

"Oh, him and his friends are doing some...video game marathon." Lisa said, smiling. "You know how boys can be."

"Yeah." Dean said, laughing slightly.

"How's Mary-Jo?" Lisa asked.

"I...I honestly don't know." Dean said. "She's remembering things but not enough to really know anything. And I don't think she's been sleeping right lately. Her powers have been going off and...it's just weird." He sighed and looked at the table. "I want to help her but I have no idea how. Sometimes I feel like I'm just a bad father or something."

"No you're not." Lisa said. "You're amazing. The fact that she's stayed against everything evil is indication of that."

"Thanks." Dean said. They sat around and talked for a while longer before Lisa had to head home. Dean walked her out to her car then headed to the Impala. He drove home listening to his cassettes and glancing repeatedly at his phone.

"You're gonna have a hell of a time explaining this." Cleo said as Dean walked into the house. He paused and frowned slightly, wondering who she was talking to. He closed the door softly and made his way carefully towards the kitchen.

"I'll manage when the time comes." Dean recognized the voice and gave up any pretense of sneaking. He stepped into the kitchen, arms crossed, expression hard as he looked at his old Angelic friend. Castiel looked back at him and gave a nod. "Hello Dean."

* * *

So next chapter will be Mary-Jo and Cas seeing each other again. Should be a fun chapter, that one. And everyone will find out about Sam soon. Either next chapter or the one after.


	4. Fragile

**Fragile**

You guys have nothing to worry about, Dean's not seeing Lisa that way, she's just his friend, the person he tells things to. She's gonna have a somewhat big role soon.

By the way, title is still a song. This one is by Kerli (I've gained a sudden interest in her).

* * *

"So...you're back." Dean said, crossing his arms.

"Yes." Castiel said.

"Just you." Dean said. His eyes darted around the room but Cleo, Castiel and John were the only ones present.

"Alice is unable to return just yet." Castiel said. "She would not be able to survive down here. Not yet."

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"She used too much power and energy to help all of you." Castiel said. "It was by her doing that Sam was able to overcome Lucifer."

"Why's it been so long?" Dean asked.

"She was evading me." Castiel said. "She didn't think I would understand her weakened state. According to her...and Joshua...she was much worse off several months ago." He glanced over at John who had just thrown a cheerio at him before returning his eyes to Dean. "Do you have any more questions?"

"More like demands." Dean said. "Give MJ her memories back."

"I will." Castiel said.

"Good." Dean said.

"Is that all?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah." Dean said.

"Then we are settled." Castiel said.

"Looks like it." Dean said. There was a pause then Dean walked over and patted Castiel on the shoulder. "Good to have you back."

"I am glad to be back." Castiel said. He opened his mouth to say something more then stopped. "Mary-Jo has returned." Dean raised an eyebrow then went to the living room window. The Archangel followed him and they both looked out to where the young couple were leaning on the car. Neither of them could hear anything but they were both skilled at reading lips and knew that they were just talking about random things. Castiel frowned slightly as he watched Nate slide an arm around Mary-Jo's waist and pull her against his side.

"That boy is really getting on my nerves." Dean said.

"Agreed." Castiel said. He couldn't help wincing as Mary-Jo leaned up to kiss Nate. She said a few more things to him before she headed up to the porch and into the house.

"Hi dad." Mary-Jo said, without even looking in their direction.

"MJ." Dean said, following his daughter to the kitchen. Castiel was right behind.

"Here Cleo, I got the food." Mary-Jo said, handing one of her shopping bags to her aunt.

"Thanks Mary-Jo." Cleo said.

"MJ, there's someone here." Dean said.

"The Archangel following you, yeah I picked up on that when we pulled in the driveway." Mary-Jo said, turning to John. "Little man have his nap yet?"

"Forgot." Cleo said.

"I'll take him." Mary-Jo said. She got John out of his high chair then turned to leave the kitchen but stopped as Dean and Castiel stood in the way.

"Mary-Jo." Dean said.

"What?" Mary-Jo asked. "Forgive me but I don't want to be involved in any sudden talk the Angels want to have with us."

"This isn't about that." Dean said. "This is Cas, remember?"

"I don't know Cas." Mary-Jo said, frowning. She shifted John on her hip and Castiel noticed her determination to keep her eyes off of him. "Dad can you guys move? Johnny really needs a nap."

"MJ you need to..." Dean started.

"I don't need to do anything but put my cousin down for a nap." Mary-Jo said. "And if you guys won't move then I'll just get up there my own way."

"You are not going to..." Dean started. Mary-Jo rolled her eyes and vanished. "Teleport...damn Angelic child." He turned to look at Castiel. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"She remembers." Castiel said.

"Doesn't sound like it." Dean said.

"She's angry." Castiel said. Dean frowned and sighed. Castiel tilted his head back to look up at the ceiling. "She had put John down. Now she has gone to her room."

"Well if she's pissed then don't just..." Dean started then groaned when Castiel vanished. "Does anyone listen to me?"

"I'm sorry what?" Cleo asked.

"Very funny." Dean said. Cleo shrugged and smiled.

"Go away." Mary-Jo said, yanking the sheets off her bed. The feeling remained and she rolled her eyes. "I said go away."

"We need to talk." Castiel said, appearing the room.

"No we don't." Mary-Jo said.

"You are angry." Castiel said. A pillow was flung at him and smacked him in the face.

"No." Mary-Jo said, sarcastically. "I'm ecstatic that my old Angelic boyfriend who made me forget all about him is back a year after he took off."

"I did not...take off." Castiel said. "I was looking for your mother."

"Why'd you make me forget?" Mary-Jo asked. "What the hell did that accomplish huh?"

"I wanted you to be happy while I was away." Castiel said. He was hit with another pillow. "I made a mistake."

"You think?" Mary-Jo asked, glaring. Her purple-green eyes narrowed "What...did you think I wouldn't understand why you had to be gone for a while?" She threw another pillow. "Or did you think I'd just throw some sort of hissy fit?" Yet another pillow was thrown and Castiel began to wonder how many she had. The next thing that hit him, he caught and looked at. It was a small stuffed bunny with floppy ears. The one he had given to her when she was only a few days old. He looked up from the stuffed animal to the upset teenager.

Mary-Jo, standing in ripped up blue jeans and a pink tank top under a light blue hoodie, had her hands on her hips. Her blonde hair was braided and over her shoulder, the blue streak threaded through. Her eyes were highlighted by smokey shadow and Castiel found his eyes drawn to her glossy pink lips. His eyes lowered slightly to the locket she still wore around her neck. Around her wrist was a bracelet that Castiel didn't recognize but he knew it came from the boy she was currently with. A wave of jealousy hit him then and he frowned. He didn't like the idea of someone touching Mary-Jo...kissing her...

"Oh my god, are you jealous of Nate?" Mary-Jo asked. Castiel blinked.

"Your powers have increased." He said. "Harshly. Cleo has told me they have lashed out on their own."

"Can't really use them much." Mary-Jo said. "Except the feeling thing. I've helped some people in my classes."

"That's very admirable." Castiel said.

"Don't think I'm not still mad at you." Mary-Jo said, frowning. Her eyes glittered. "You are so far from being forgiven..." Castiel started walking towards her. "It's ridiculous. What did you expect?" He stopped in front of her. Mary-Jo tilted her head back to look up at him. "Did you think that everything would be fine? That things hadn't changed? That I..." She was cut off by his lips against hers. Instantly she wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer as his slid around her waist to do the same.

Castiel lifted his hands to pull the zipper down on Mary-Jo's hoodie and push it off her shoulders before he left a trail of kisses from her mouth down to her neck. The teen girl gasped, eyes staying shut. Her head instinctively rolled to the other side. Castiel slid his hands to her thighs and lifted her up, enjoying the feel of her legs wrapping around his waist instantly. He lifted his head from her neck and she slapped his cheek before grabbing a hold of his head and kissing him again. He was stunned for a slight moment but his mind just started shutting off as she wiggled her hips, rubbing against him.

"Can't...here." Mary-Jo gasped against his lips, between kisses. She had managed to drag his trench coat off without him even realizing it. "Dad...John...bad walls." She kissed him harder then before, making the Archangel groan into her mouth.

"Say it...now...if...you want...stop." Castiel said, his hands gripping her thighs and massaging them through the denim.

"No stopping." Mary-Jo said firmly. Castiel only gave a slight nod before disappearing with her. He resumed kissing her neck as they appeared in a hotel room and Mary-Jo forced her eyes open to look around. She couldn't help but laugh and felt Castiel smile against her neck as she recognized the room. "Nice choice."

"Only place I could think of." Castiel said. "You have a habit of making my brain shut off."

"Pity for you." Mary-Jo said. She grabbed his chin and brought his head back up.

"What is this?" Castiel asked, before she could kiss him. Mary-Jo paused and just looked at him. "Have you slept with the boy?"

"His name is Nate and no we haven't." Mary-Jo said. "Far as he's concerned, I'm a virgin, and I could never prove that I wasn't since I couldn't remember you."

"You need to chose." Castiel said.

"You have to ask?" Mary-Jo asked. "I'm mad at you...yes...but I still love you." She ran her hand along his cheek and his eyes drifted shut as his head leaned into the contact. She leaned forward, placing her mouth by his ear and dropped her voice to whisper. "Let me show you."

It was different this time from the first, and only, time they had been together. Castiel was almost ready to believe that she had lied about not sleeping with someone else in his absence but then he remembered that she wasn't good at keeping secrets from him. She had used different aspects of her powers at different times and had succeeded in wearing out the Archangel. As they lay on the hotel bed, the sheet tangled around them, things finally felt right...or at least as if they were finally heading in the right direction. Castiel looked down as Mary-Jo traced an imaginary pattern across his chest. The feel of her nail lightly skimming across his skin sent a shiver through him and the Hybrid looked up, catching his eye.

"Did you just shiver?" Mary-Jo asked.

"No." Castiel said, quickly.

"Liar." Mary-Jo said, grinning.

"You can't prove it." Castiel said, a slight smile tugging at his lips. Mary-Jo smiled wickedly as she moved her finger across his chest again. Another shiver ran up his back. "Maybe you can."

"You seem more sensitive now that you're promoted." Mary-Jo said, sitting up. Castiel began to sit up as well but his actions were halted when the teenager swung her leg across his hips. "I wonder..."

"Wonder what?" Castiel asked, caution lacing through his voice. The wicked smile grew and before he could act to defend himself, he was assaulted by fingers running swiftly up and down his sides. He bit on his lip to try and hold in any noises as he attempted to grab at her wrists.

"Uh uh Cas." Mary-Jo said. "I'm gonna make you laugh whether you like it or not." Her fingers sped up they're attack and a few laughs escaped through Castiel's tightly shut mouth. "Ha...victory is mi-AH!" Mary-Jo yelped as the Archangel finally caught her wrists and spun them around, pushing her back against the bed as he loomed over her. She stared up at him in their few moments of inaction before he leaned down to kiss her and start the cycle all over again.

* * *

I meant to put in some Sam/Cleo reunion but Cas and MJ take up so much attention and energy lol. Can't follow that with anyone else. And I know, I know, MJ pretty much just cheated on her boyfriend but come on, who in their right mind would not jump Cas? Or Dean...or Sam...

Damn all those actors for being married and living far away from me.


	5. Hate That I Love You

**Hate That I Love You**

Okay so this chapter will be for Sam and Cleo. Also got some Sam and Dean, yay. Mary-Jo's reaction to Sam being back will be the nicest by far lol.

And, as you can probably guess, still doing the song title thing and this one is the Rihanna and Ne-Yo song.

* * *

"They aren't even in the house." Dean said.

"They've totally teleported somewhere to have sex." Cleo said, digging a spoon into a carton of ice cream.

"Cleo...she's my daughter...you weren't there the first time they did it." Dean said. Cleo grinned. "I don't want to know about what she's doing with Cas."

"Man I wish I was there that first time." Cleo said. "You must have had the best reaction."

"I didn't see anything." Dean said. "I called her phone, got Cas, and then I just guess she was doing stuff to him because he was acted different and then he hung up." Cleo laughed. "Oh will you grow up."

"Not likely." Cleo said. She tossed the spoon into the sink and put the lid back on the ice cream. "Relax Dean, you got your wish. She's back with Cas and there'll be no more Nate. Poor kid."

"Yeah yeah." Dean said. There was a pause of silence as Cleo put the ice cream away and they both listened for any noises from upstairs. "I can't believe they're taking so long."

"My guess is they won't be back until morning." Cleo said. "I'm gonna go to bed."

"Yeah, I think I'll do the same." Dean said. "Not sure if I'll get any sleep but...worth a shot."

"You're a good dad." Cleo said.

"So I keep getting told." Dean said. They headed up the stairs and Cleo glanced into John's room. The little boy was fast asleep in his crib. "All good in there?"

"Yep." Cleo said, closing the door part way. "Night Dean."

"Night." Dean said. They went to their own rooms. Cleo changed to her simple little black nightgown and got into bed. She lay there for a while, turning over numerous times to try and get more comfortable and get some sleep. Nothing worked and she lay restless for an hour before giving up and tossing off the blanket. She slid out of bed and walked slowly out of her room. She paused in the hallway, seeing a light in John's room and hearing someone talking. For a moment she thought it was Dean but then she could hear him snoring from his room.

"Won't get to sleep...yeah right." Cleo muttered, shaking her head. She walked across the hall to her son's room and peeked in. There was someone in there and for a moment Cleo panicked. In that moment, her mind made up a spell and she flung her hand into the room. The man by the crib stiffened up, his arms snapped to his sides and his legs locked together as he fell sideways to the floor. Cleo glanced over at Dean's room and was amazed to still hear him snoring. She moved into John's room, her son standing up in the crib and leaning over the side to look down at the man. Cleo walked over and used her foot to turn the man over on the floor.

She was beyond stunned to see Sam looking up at her.

For several long minutes nothing happened. John was making noises, trying to get Cleo's attention, but she was stuck staring at Sam. He started jumping up and down in the crib and finally his mother's eyes drifted to him.

"Dada." John said, pointing at Sam. "No trap." Cleo opened her mouth to say something but stopped as Sam sighed when the invisible confines broke. She looked at him then at her son and crossed her arms.

"Oh you sneaky little thing." Cleo said.

"He's good." Sam said. Cleo spun around as he stood up and she slapped him. "Ow."

"Why didn't you tell me you were somehow out of the cage?" Cleo asked. "You'd come see John but you wouldn't see anyone else?"

"Cleo..." Sam said.

"Don't you dare!" Cleo said, her voice rising slightly. "I can't believe you, Sam. Did you think no one would find out?"

"That's not..." Sam tried.

"You know what, you're a jack...a-s-s." Cleo said, glancing at John who was watching them intently.

"Cleo please..." Sam said.

"No!" Cleo snapped. "You know what, this is low. Sneaking in at night when we're all asleep." Sam sighed. He could feel Dean waking up and knew even if he made an attempt at getting away now, Cleo would still tell him and then he'd be getting hunted down. He might as well just face it all now.

"Cleo will you just stop for a minute?" Sam asked. "Do you really want our son..."

"Our son?" Cleo asked. "Sure, you helped make him but this...sneaking in at night to see him and not letting anyone know...that doesn't give you any right to calling him yours."

"Cleo..." Sam said, sighing. There was a clattering noise and then Dean was at the door, clad only in his boxers with a bat in one hand and a gun in the other. Sam blinked and stared at his brother, wondering who he would be trying to intimidate like that.

"What's the matter?" Dean asked. He walked into the room, lowering both gun and bat and looking around. Everyone watched him. "Here Sammy, hold this." Dean put the bat in Sam's hands before crouching down to look under the crib.

"And three...two...one." Cleo muttered. Dean paused for a moment then slowly stood back up and looked at Sam. They were all silent as the brothers looked at each other.

"Sam?" Dean asked.

"Hi...Dean." Sam said. Next second Dean had Sam against the wall, gun pressed up against the younger man's chin. Sam didn't struggle. "Dean it's me."

"Oh yeah?" Dean asked. He paused then looked at Cleo. "Is it?"

"Sadly, yes." Cleo said, crossing her arms. Dean frowned and slowly loosened up on Sam before stepping back. "How long have you been doing this Sam?"

"About...two...three weeks now." Sam said.

"And...how long have you been back?" Dean asked.

"Few months." Sam said.

"You stupid son of a..." Cleo started forward but Dean grabbed her and pulled her back. "And you never...ever thought it would have been a good idea to tell us?" Sam looked down. Cleo struggled against Dean but he held her back from attacking his brother. If it weren't for the fact that they were in John's room, with the boy standing right there watching, then he probably would have let her have a go. "You are such a jerk. At least Cas had the sense to come straight here when he got back from Heaven. You...you just didn't bother for months."

"Cleo you don't..." Sam started.

"Don't what?" Cleo asked. She was yelling now and Dean wondered if any of the neighbors would be able to hear her. "Don't understand, is that it Sam? Well obviously I don't!" She wrenched herself out of Dean's hold and marched over to Sam. "You know what? I don't want you near my son. This is it Sam. If you ever come back into this room, or go to the daycare, I will make sure you end up back in hell."

"Cleo." Dean said.

"Don't try to stick up for him Dean." Cleo said. Cleo walked out of the room and they heard the door to her room slam shut.

"I have to..." Sam started as he moved from the wall to follow after Cleo.

"Hold it right there." Dean said. Sam stopped and looked at his brother. Dean put the gun on the night stand before going over to the crib. "Back to sleep with you Johnny." He made his nephew lie down and put one of the stuffed animals near him. "Sleep tight sport."

Night unca Dean." John muttered, scooting closer to the stuffed animal. "Night dada." Dean paused and looked at Sam, who looked like he was coming close to letting tears falls.

"Good...good night John." Sam said, softly. Picked up the bat and gun and pushed Sam out of the room. He tossed both things back into his room before crossing his arms and looking at Sam. "I didn't want to mess up your guys' lives. I told you to life a normal one."

"Yeah...with Alice and MJ, not Cleo and MJ." Dean said. "That instruction is null and void Sammy." Sam sighed. "Mary-Jo knows doesn't she?"

"For the last week." Sam said.

"Explains why she hasn't been sleeping properly." Dean said.

"I didn't mean to do that to her." Sam said.

"She's been having problems lately, it's not just you." Dean said. "Just hope that Cas can help her."

"So he is here." Sam said.

"Yeah." Dean said. "Well not...here here...he and MJ...well they uh..."

"Took off?" Sam said, trying not to grin.

"More or less." Dean said. "You gotta fix things with Cleo."

"I know." Sam said.

"That boy in there." Dean said, pointing at John's room. "He needs you. So you gotta fix things."

"How?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Dean said.

"Dean." Sam said. Dean raised an eyebrow to show he was listening. "Where's Alice?"

"She's still up in heaven." Dean said. "According to Cas, she ain't strong enough to come back here yet. Apparently she did stuff up there...stuff to help us."

"You think she might have...you know...got me out of the cage?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Dean said. "Would she be strong enough for that?" Sam shrugged. Dean sighed. "Just so you know...you and me...we're not completely settled yet."

"Again." Sam said. "I get that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked, crossing his arms.

"Dean it's just...you know." Sam said. "We fight. First it was about the way things were with Dad. Then it was you being Hell. Then Ruby and the demon blood and started the apocalypse. Now it's this. Look, I knew what would happen if I snuck around like this."

"But you still did it anyways." Dean said.

"There's a lot of stuff I wasn't ready to admit to you guys." Sam said.

"You torture people in Hell for ten or more years?" Dean asked. Sam looked down. "Now we got something to use to relate to each other with. Go talk to your girlfriend because I'll be damned if I have to start making excuses to let you see your son."

"Thanks Dean." Sam said.

"Yeah yeah." Dean said. "Let's not make this a chick flick moment, I'm tired as hell." He went to his room and Sam shook his head before going to Cleo's room and carefully opening the door. Cleo was on the floor by the window. The moon light shone in her hair as she looked out at the neighborhood.

"What do you want Sam?" Cleo asked, quietly.

"I want...I need you to reconsider keeping me from John." Sam said. "Cleo as much as you hate me right now, you have to know that John needs a dad."

I don't hate you." Cleo whispered. Sam barely caught it and he just stared at her for a moment. Cleo sighed but kept looking out the window. "I want to...and I hate that I don't." Sam moved over to her and knelt down by her. Cleo shifted her eyes to him. "Why couldn't you have just told us Sam?"

"Just appear on the doorstep the day I came back?" Sam asked. Cleo shrugged. "Cleo...I didn't come back on my own. Demons followed me. And...I...didn't come back...the same."

"What do you mean?" Cleo asked.

"I don't know what I mean." Sam said. "I just...I'm back...and I can do things. Things like what I did when I was drinking demon blood. But I'm not, I swear it." Cleo nodded slowly. "I don't know what I am anymore and I thought I'd hurt you guys. I spent months keeping demons away from here so you guys could live normally."

"I don't want to be normal Sam." Cleo said. "I thought it was nice at first but to be honest...I miss traveling. I don't really miss the motels but I miss everything else. Remember, I hunted things too and I did other stuff. We've been here for a year and Dean and me...we have jobs. Mary-Jo goes to school, John's in daycare...and it's all so...mundane."

"I'm sorry." Sam said. "If you miss it..."

"Why am I staying here?" Cleo asked. Sam nodded. "I can't leave these guys...and I can't take care of a one year old on my own out in a demony world."

"Guess so." Sam said. "Cleo I'm so sorry for everything."

"Well you should be." Cleo said. She looked at him and sighed. "You can see John but no more sneaking."

"Deal." Sam said, smiling.

"You're right...he does need a dad." Cleo said.

"Cleo." Sam said.

"Yeah?" Cleo asked.

"Will you go out with me...then marry me?" Sam asked. Cleo stared at him. "I'll get you a ring and we'll do it all your way but I mean it. If there had been another way to lock up Lucifer, I would have asked you to marry me as soon as that fight was done. I would have asked you as soon as I was better from that demon blood problem but you were gone."

"Stupid Meg." Cleo muttered.

"So will you?" Sam asked. Cleo paused and bit her lip.

* * *

Haha, yeah I'm evil, stopping it there. But this is long enough. Look at that, a chapter without Mary-Jo for once lol. She's been sort of the center of this story so far.


	6. Killing Time

**Killing Time**

It was demanded.

And now it's here.

ALICE'S RETURN!

Lol, I thought about this one for a while actually. Ever since she's been gone in the last story, I've been thinking about how she'll come back for this one and Alice needs a big boom sort of return. She's probably going to get the nicest "welcome back".

Song for this chapter is by Infected Mushrooms and Perry Ferrell (it is really a good song, I suggest you people look it up, I love that song so much).

Also...longest chapter of this story so far.

* * *

Sam and Castiel had remained at the house for over a week. Not even the Angel could tell what Sam had become but they had all decided that it wasn't bad. Cleo hadn't given Sam a definite answer on whether or not she would marry him but the two had gone out for dinner every night and were building back up to their previous relationship.

They all weren't happy though. Especially Dean. Having two of the three missing people back was nice but they all knew they still needed the last one to feel complete.

It wasn't until Sam and Castiel had been back with the family for a week and a half did things start getting bad. It was the first night since Sam's return that he and Cleo were staying with the family for dinner and they all seemed to be having a good time. There was a knock on the door and Dean got up to answer it, only to find a bloodied Bobby on the other side. The old hunter collapsed forward and Dean struggled to keep him up. He half dragged Bobby to the living room to put him on the couch.

"CAS!" Dean yelled. Castiel ran from the kitchen at the urgency in his voice and froze at the sight. "Do something!"

"Right...yes." Castiel said. He moved forward and held his hand over Bobby's chest. Just as he started to heal there was a rapidly growing high pitched screaming noise. The neighborhood dogs started barking and John started to cry in the kitchen. Castiel looked around and frowned. "EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Dean turned to look in the kitchen at the others diving under the table just as every window shattered. Castiel yanked Dean to the floor and the hunter covered his head.

"Dad?" Mary-Jo yelled from the kitchen. "What the hell is going on?" Dean couldn't answer as he lifted his head. Standing on the window frame was a woman in a gray dress. The woman's face, hands and hair were all pure white and her eyes were an eerie blue. Her lips were the colour of fresh blood and Dean wondered momentarily if that was possibly because she drank blood, but then the woman opened her mouth and let out a scream and his wondering stopped as he slapped his hands over his ears. Even Castiel did.

There was an incantation being yelled over the scream and Dean turned to see Sam, bleeding from the ears, standing in the kitchen doorway with his hand held out. His eyes were shot over with green and glowed brightly. The woman on the window frame convulsed and then exploded and Sam fell to his knees.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked.

"Siren...demon." Sam said. Castiel went back to healing Bobby as Dean moved over to check on his brother. "I'm fine."

"The girls..." Dean said.

"Fine." Sam said. Dean nodded slightly. Mary-Jo and Cleo walked out of the kitchen carefully, Cleo with a still crying John in her arms.

"What happened?" Mary-Jo asked, taking in her uncle's bleeding ears, the unconscious but now healed Bobby, the shattered windows and the demon splatter that was eating away at their curtains.

"Just a good old fashioned demon attack." Dean said.

"There'll be more." Sam said. "It was screaming...to give it's position."

"Are you kidding?" Dean asked. Sam shook his head. "Fantastic...just...fantastic. MJ, get the trunk from the basement." Mary-Jo nodded and hurried out of the room. Sam raised an eyebrow. "We took all the weapons from the Impala and stuck them in a trunk down there. For the first while she seemed naked."

"Guess if you stay put..." Sam faded off as they heard growling. Everyone looked at the window but didn't see anything. They could hear the growling still. "Hell hounds."

"What all did you release when you got out of the cage?" Dean asked, helping Castiel drag Bobby back off the couch and away from the window. Sam shook his head. "How are we going to fight something we can't see?" The air shifted, Sam's eyes lit up again and his hand flung up, and the silhouette of a dog hung in the air between the window and them.

"Sam whatever you're doing, don't stop doing it." Castiel said.

"I don't plan to." Sam said. The door in the kitchen that led to the back of the house was knocked inwards. Cleo and Dean spun around to find two men, thin as skeletons with gray faces, sunken eyes and creepy smiles standing there. They didn't walk, they glided in and Dean pulled Cleo behind him.

(((A/N: Want a visual? Think of the things in Buffy, season four I think, that took everyone's voices. I know the episode was called Hush. That basic idea is getting used here too.)))

John's crying stopped and Cleo looked down at him to see he still had the tears, still had his mouth open, but no noise was coming from him. She tried to say something but could get anything out. The men tilted their heads in unison and got closer to them. Dean could do nothing else but jump at them and take a swing. Unfortunately his fist felt like it connected with a brick wall. He heard the crack of his knuckles and let out a silent yell of pain. The men were suddenly thrown back and Dean looked to see Castiel standing with his hand outstretched towards them. He twisted his hand and the men crumbled to the ground, eyes still open and creepy smiles in still in place but completely dead.

All the noise came back and Dean realized in the time it took to face the creepy men, they had gotten surrounded by hell hounds, if the growling was anything to go by. The one that Sam had suspended dropped to the ground but it's silhouette was still visible.

"Where the hell is MJ?" Cleo muttered. Dean could feel the hot breath on his neck but before he could move the lights in the room started to flicker then pop and a crack of lightning hit the window frame. Large wings were outlined on the walls on either side of the window as a new figure stood in the way. That figure was clearly female. Her eyes glowed purple as she lifted a hand and started tracing a symbol in the air while speaking an incantation. The symbol burned in the air as it was being drawn. At the end of the incantation the woman rammed her palm against the symbol, sending it flying into the room where it shot out, stopped for a split second above the ground, then shattered into smaller symbols, each shooting down and hitting a hell hound, momentarily revealing them before destroying them.

"Whoa." Dean said, after a second of everything being calm. "Now...I've only ever seen that...once." The woman stepped down from the window, bare feet walking unscathed across the shattered glass. The pale purple silk gown moved smoothly with her as she approached the group.

Blonde hair, paler then the last time they had seen her, flowed just past her shoulders. Purple streak contrasting brightly with the near whiteness of the rest of the mass. Purple eyes sparkled as the glowing died down. Everyone stared. Even though they all knew this moment was coming and knew who it was, they still found it hard to believe. Bobby made a noise and blinked his eyes several times before he sat up. He looked around, confused and disoriented for a moment before his eyes followed everyone else's.

"Dear God." Bobby muttered. "Alice?"

"In the flesh and one hundred percent back to normal." Alice said, smiling. Sam looked at Dean who was just staring in a stunned silence.

"You've regained your strength." Castiel said.

"And a little something extra, courtesy of Joshua." Alice said. That seemed to bring Dean out of his daze. He shook his head then moved around the others to stand in front of Alice. She tilted her head and looked at him. He reached out and brushed back a bit of hair that had fallen in her face. With that touch confirming she was actually there, his hand clamped on the back of her head and brought it forward, kissing her hungrily. His other arm wound around her waist to pull her closer. Everything about her felt warm and familiar and Dean held her tighter.

"Should we leave them alone?" Sam whispered, looking at the others.

"I don't know." Castiel whispered in return. Dean and Alice slowly pulled away from each other before Alice jumped at the others and hugged them all. Dean couldn't help but grin as he watched her.

"Aww he's so cute!" Alice said, taking John from Cleo. The boy was still crying slightly but as the Angel touched him, he calmed down and only let out a few sniffles. Alice grinned as she held her nephew for the first time. "Yep you are definitely your daddy's boy. Look at that hair."

"Of all the things to point out, it had to be the hair?" Sam asked. Alice smiled innocently. "Hey wait a minute, don't you only wear that dress in Heaven?"

"Well what was I gonna come down here in?" Alice said. "I haven't been here in over a year and the clothes I last wore got fried in the whole escape."

"Guess that makes sense." Sam said.

"Once I decide to change, this thing will just sorta...vanish." Alice said. She handed John back to Cleo and looked around. "Speaking of vanish...where's MJ?"

"Sent her down to the basement." Dean said. There was a pause. "A while ago...she should have been back up by now."

"Oh crap." Alice said. She picked up the bottom of her gown and took off for the basement door. Sam, Dean and Castiel following. Alice jumped the stairs and hit the bottom to find the basement as a bloodied mess. Several vampire like demons were huddled together, staring at the Angel, while one was crouched over a limp figure with blonde hair. On the other side of the basement was an open chest with weapons. Dean, Sam and Castiel all came up behind Alice.

"Holy shit." Sam said. "How'd they get down here?"

"My guess is that window." Alice said, nodding to the small busted window near the ceiling of the room. "We gotta burn these suckers." The vampires all hissed and moved in. Alice threw up her hand, launching half of them back while Castiel did the same to the others. Dean and Sam ran to the chest and quickly grabbed guns before opening fire on the vampires. Dean turned to the last one and whistled to catch it's attention. It lifted it's head, blood staining it's chin, and Dean shot it between the eyes.

"Oh man." Sam said, running over as the vampire fell on top of Mary-Jo. He shoved it aside. "Cas quick!" The others all came over and Dean cringed. The only other time he had seen Mary-Jo this bloody was when Meg had her tied up in the ring of holy fire. "Cas come on, you gotta heal her."

Castiel held his hand out and paused. He stared at Mary-Jo and started worrying. Visions of when she had cracked her head open and he couldn't help her flashed in his mind. He could hear Dean and Sam yelling at him to do something but he couldn't make himself move.

"Castiel!" Alice snapped, bringing her own hand down onto the other Angel's shoulder. He snapped his eyes to her. "You have to help her. You can do it this time." Castiel took a deep breath and nodded. His hand lowered to Mary-Jo's head and he felt, with relief, his power coursing through him. In no time, the girl was healed. "Guess even you can have an anxiety attack huh?"

"It seems so." Castiel said.

"Ow...what happened?" Mary-Jo asked, blinking her eyes open and sitting up slowly.

"You were used as a buffet." Dean said.

"Okay ew." Mary-Jo said. She looked at all of them then paused and stared at Alice. "Mom?"

"Hi." Alice said. Next second she was falling back against the floor as Mary-Jo launched herself on her. "Nice to see you too munchkin." She patted her daughter's back. "Do you remember anything that happened?"

"I was done here getting the weapons like dad asked." Mary-Jo said, letting Castiel help her up. Alice got to her feet. "Then there was just this weird...silence thing. Next thing I know, something was hitting me from behind and piercing through my arms, I thought I'd hit some of the knives or something."

"The creepy dudes." Dean said, shaking his head. Everyone looked at him. "There were a couple in the kitchen. Took all the sound away. Cas got them."

"Good job." Mary-Jo said, looking at Castiel. He shrugged.

"Guys...we need to get out of the basement...and out of the house fast." Alice said. Everyone looked at her then over to where she was looking. A couple of the vampire things had burst into flames and the fire was spreading all around. Dean and Sam grabbed the chest while Castiel grabbed Mary-Jo and they all ran back up the stairs.

"Cleo, Bobby!" Sam yelled.

"That wasn't Bobby!" Cleo said, running out of the living room and nearly crashing right into Mary-Jo as she did. John was clutched in her arms, crying again with a cut on his cheek and another on his own arm. Cleo was scratched up as well but neither of them were too bad. "Some illusionist demon. It tried to get John." They all looked into the living room. A dead demon, still in Bobby's clothes and sporting half his face, was sprawled in the middle of the room. As they looked at it, it also burst into flames, setting the living room in fire in seconds.

"Okay, let's move it folks." Alice said, eyes glowing as she held up her hands to stall the flames from taking over their path to the front door. Everyone ran out and the chest was emptied into the trunk of the Impala before everyone paused to look at the cars. "We can't all fit in the Impala."

"Cleo, John and me will take the other car." Sam said, grabbing some of the weapons.

"You got a phone on you?" Dean asked. Sam nodded. "Okay, MJ you got yours?"

"Got it." Mary-Jo said.

"Then we're good for this but you guys stay as close to us as possible" Dean said. Everyone nodded and piled into the cars. Cleo got in the back of her car as Sam dove into the driver's seat. She buckled John in as the car was reversed from the driveway after the Impala.

"Nice homecoming party huh mom?" Mary-Jo said, looking out the back window as their house went up in flames.

"Yeah." Alice said. She still had a glow around her. "I can't believe you guys got a house."

"We tried being normal." Dean said, shrugging. "Guess it didn't work out as well as I thought it might have."

"Where are we going to go?" Mary-Jo asked, turning back around. "All my money was in my purse back in the house."

"I got my wallet and the chest had the fake as well as the weapons." Dean said. "But we're not going to a motel."

"We aren't?" Mary-Jo asked.

"How are we going to explain you and Sam being bloody and Cleo and John scratched up?" Dean asked. "Not to mention your mom still glowing and looking all angel-y."

"That'll wear off in like an hour." Alice said.

"Well we need to figure things out sooner than then babe." Dean said.

"Lisa?" Mary-Jo suggested.

"Who's Lisa?" Alice asked.

"How do you know about her?" Dean asked, looking in the rear view at his daughter.

"I know things." Mary-Jo said. "Want me to call her to let her know?"

"Fine." Dean said, sighing. He glanced at Alice and realized she was looking at him. "Lisa's a friend. She has a son who, when I first met him, thought he was mine. He was the right age from the last time I met her, and he acted like me."

"Oh dear lord." Alice said, grinning.

"Yeah yeah, the world is gonna implode, there's someone acting like me." Dean said. He nodded back at Mary-Jo. "There's her too you know."

"Yes but she also acts like me." Alice said. "The world is safe with her."

"Smart mouth." Dean said, smiling slightly.

"Hey Lisa, this is Mary-Jo, Dean's daughter." Mary-Jo said into her phone. "Uh huh...yeah I was thinking the same thing, about time I got to talk to you." Dean rolled his eyes. "Look there was some...really big trouble at our place...it caught fire from demons going boom in it. Uh huh...uh huh...yeah, it wasn't pretty." There was a pause in which Mary-Jo listened with her head tilted and an eyebrow raised. "That's exactly what I was going to ask. But uh, there's gonna be six of us and a baby, is that okay? Really? Awesome, you rock, thanks. Okay, well we should be there in about twenty minutes. Okay, see you then."

"So she's cool with it?" Alice asked.

"Yeah." Mary-Jo said. "It was interesting. She almost actually demanded we come to her." Her phone went off and she looked at it. "There's Sam."

"Let him know where to go." Dean said.

"Duh." Mary-Jo said, answering the phone.

* * *

Hmm...Sammy's got the colour glowing eye thing. What do you people think?


	7. Broken

**Broken**

Info chapter. Alice is gonna tell everyone things now. Poor Dean...he's like the only normal one in his family...or is he?

I'm not sure how well this song applies to this chapter but I just love it so much. It's by Lifehouse.

* * *

Everyone sat at Lisa's dining room table. It was a bit of a tight fit but it was managed after some Angelic power was used to stretch it slightly. Lisa had let the girls borrow clothes and the guys got to rest while they all went shopping for some new stuff. When they returned they had all sat down to eat and now it seemed to be time for answers. Lisa volunteered to put John to bed and Ben went off to do the last of his homework.

"It wasn't God." Alice said. "I mean, yeah I think it was Him that brought Cas back and gave him the upgrade but it wasn't Him for much of anything else."

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"Because...I was the one that made the Impala catch your, or more Lucifer's eye." Alice said. "You got control then. I was the one that put a crack on the cage for you to get out and trust me, that was not easy."

"Did you make me...whatever I am now?" Sam asked.

"No." Alice said. "I guess that would have been God, or someone high up that likes you. You're almost like a principality."

"I'm an Angel?" Sam asked.

"Not exactly." Alice said. "You're sort of on the starting path. Eventually I guess when you permanently die, that'll be where you go."

"So that's why you were gone so long." Dean said. "Because you did all that and..."

"It nearly killed me, yeah." Alice said. "Those things and getting myself the instant escape from Lucifer, back up to Heaven, it was a lot. I could only do those things for Sam from up in the garden."

"I think Cas isn't the only one who got some sort of upgrade." Dean said. "Last time you did that...thing to take out a hell hound, you were dead on your feet for almost a week. This time you took out like six and you're perfectly fine."

"I'm still a principality, Dean." Alice said, grinning. "Just yeah, Joshua found a way to give me a power boost. Came in handy."

"I'm starting to like him." Dean said. Alice laughed slightly.

"So what's going on?" Mary-Jo asked. "What's with the demons all of a sudden?"

"It's not all of a sudden." Alice said. "Sam's been keeping them back before. But he came out to you guys and moved in, he sort of stopped." Sam looked down. Cleo squeezed his hand. "MJ, you're still the child of balance. And there are things as bad as Lucifer that are going to want you to tip the scales in their favour. Then there's John, who was supposed to be the son of Satan. Demons are gonna want him. They tried to trick you guys with the illusionist demon posing as Bobby, the real one's fine by the way, he's on his way over here."

"So we just sit here while those things terrorize people?" Sam asked.

"No." Alice said. "But you know, half the people here are rusty Sam."

"Hey!" Dean said.

"Sorry." Alice said. There was a ringing noise and Everyone looked at Mary-Jo who was still for a moment before she realized it was her phone going off. She walked away from the table to talk on it. "Fact is that me, Cas and Sam aren't the only ones who have gotten stronger. Something's giving everything power ups and it's not good."

"Do you know what's doing it?" Cleo asked. Alice sighed and shook her head. "So what do we do then?"

"We try and track the source I guess." Alice said.

"Well we're fugitives again." Mary-Jo said, walking back over. "That was Nate."

"I thought you broke up with him." Castiel said.

"I did." Mary-Jo said. "But I still talk to him sometimes. He said cops are looking for us because we're the suspects in our house being torched since we weren't around. He was giving me the heads up."

"Okay guys." Alice said. "Lisa said we can stay here for a while so while we're here, we're going to have to hide the cars until Bobby gets here."

"I'll do that." Sam said.

"Okay." Alice said.

"You're going to have to teach MJ control with her powers." Dean said, looking at Alice. "Get them back in a balance or something." Alice nodded. "Sam and MJ's phones are gonna need some sort of anti tracing."

"I can do that." Cleo said. "The rest of us are going to need new phones."

"Yeah, we'll worry about that when we get back on the road." Dean said.

"Anything else?" Alice asked. Everyone looked at each other and shook their heads.

"I'll clean up from the dinner mess, give Lisa one less thing to worry about." Mary-Jo said.

"You're a good kid." Alice said. "Cas help her out."

"Very well." Castiel said. Mary-Jo laughed and the two went to the kitchen. Sam and Cleo went to go check on John, and Dean and Alice went for a walk.

"Still amazing that you guys have managed the normal, steady life." Alice said.

"Wasn't easy." Dean said. His hands were in his pockets. He looked up at the sky as they walked. "You can see the stars better from the other house."

"Probably." Alice said, looking up. She looked at Dean then grinned. "I wanna show you something."

"Oh?" Dean asked, lowering his eyes to her. Alice nodded and pulled his hand out of his pocket. She slid her own into it and Dean couldn't help but smile. They disappeared from the middle of the street and reappeared in what looked like a field of flowers. Dean looked around, taking in the flowers and the sunset in the sky. "Where are we?"

"Somewhere in France...a couple of hours ago." Alice said. Dean looked at her. "Well come on, France is a couple hours ahead of us and sunset was two hours ago for us."

"Right...Angels and time travel." Dean said. Alice grinned and shrugged. "So...why are we here?"

"Because it's nice." Alice said. "And remember you promised me you'd bring me to France."

"Yeah...but seems you're the one doing the bringing." Dean said. Alice shrugged and put her arms around his neck. His hands fell to her hips, pushing up her shirt to rest on bare skin. "Well...Mrs Winchester...you've got me alone in a field in France. What do you intend to do?"

"Hmm...well Mr Winchester." Alice said, tilting her head and pretending to think. "I was intending on covering you in paint and seeing how much money someone would be willing to spend on you." Dean laughed, making Alice smile. "But I think I got a better idea...and it goes something like this." She closed the space between them and kissed his lips softly.

"I tell you...how much...I missed you?" Dean asked between kisses.

"Not yet." Alice said.

"A lot." Dean said. They were lying on the ground now, the flowers almost completely covering them now. He pushed her shirt up over her head and laid kisses along her neck and chest not covered by the bra. "Every day, always thought of you." She moaned lightly, her back arching off the ground. It was a combined effort between the two of them to get Dean's shirt off. Alice's hands skimmed up over his stomach and chest.

"I missed you more." She said, grinning.

"I doubt it." Dean said.

"I so did." Alice said, her hands roaming down towards his pants.

"I don't think so." Dean said.

"Yes I did." Alice said, undoing the button and sliding down the zipper.

"No, I did." Dean said, reaching for the skirt his wife had on.

"Nah uh." Alice said, pushing Dean's pants down.

"Oh yeah huh." Dean said, pulling the flimsy skirt down.

"No way." Alice said. She leaned up and kisses his neck, nibbling on the sensitive parts enough to make him groan and nearly lose the balance he had on his one arm.

"I...forgot what we were arguing about." Dean said.

"Great." Alice said, rolling them over. "Because we both missed each other and I know we just can't wait."

"Dear God no." Dean groaned. "No more waiting." Alice grinned and leaned down to kiss him again. He reached up and unclasped her bra, dropping it with the rest of the clothes. At the moment he didn't care where they were, didn't care that someone might happen to come across them, all he cared about was being with his wife for the first time in over a year.

They were pretty sure that people could hear them. They didn't know how far away the closest people were but they were sure they were loud enough to be heard. More than a year of pent up energy did wonders to someone's vocal range. Alice told Dean such a thing and he just laughed before stating they had to see if they could break their record.

The Angel managed to get them back to Lisa's not long after they had left the house, even though they had been in France for a much longer time. The television was on with a low volume. Stretched out on the couch, watching the screen blankly, was Castiel. An out cold Mary-Jo lying across him, one arm dangling down over the side. Castiel took his eyes from the television when Dean and Alice walked in. They both raised eyebrows questioningly as Kenny was killed on South Park once more.

"We were watching something else when she fell asleep." Castiel said quietly. "The remote is now under the couch and I haven't wanted to move in case it woke her."

"Ah...the world makes sense again." Alice whispered. "For a moment there I was worried." She crouched down and reached under the furniture to retrieve the remote. "You guys going to come upstairs?"

"I think we'll likely stay here tonight." Castiel said, looking down at Mary-Jo.

"Awesome, room to ourselves." Dean said.

There was two spare rooms in the Braeden house. One, Sam and Cleo had taken with John. The only, Dean and Alice had agreed to split with Mary-Jo and Castiel. Alice had told her fellow Angel she'd start giving him pointers on sleeping so, even though he didn't have to, he still could if he wanted to. As she pointed out, it beat staying awake just thinking all night.

Alice peeked into the other room as she and Dean got to the top of the stairs. John was asleep in Ben's old crib that the boys had brought up from the basement earlier. Cleo was fast asleep with Sam curled against her back. Alice could tell that Sam was going to be constantly in that in between state of sleep and wakefulness. That place where you're getting near waking but you're asleep and dreaming. Dean pulled her to their temporary room. They stripped off their clothes once more, Dean just down to his boxers and Alice changing into a tank top and shorts pajama set. They lay down and Alice sighed, resting her head on his chest. She loved hearing his heartbeat and had missed it while in Heaven. Just about everything about her husband, she missed.

"I know it's early in the trouble to really start worrying." Dean said. Alice tilted her head up to look at him. "But we're gonna stop this new thing without anyone dying or going away again right?"

"We should, yeah." Alice said. "They may be stronger...but so are we. We're gonna manage this Dean."

"Good." Dean said, kissing her head. "Long as you're back and we're all together...I got faith in us winning."

"That's my man." Alice said, smiling. She kissed him softly before snuggling against him and closing her eyes.

Dean was right. As long as they were together, things would work out. They would win this next challenge and everything would be fine.

* * *

No...is that true or not? I honestly don't know. I have both scenarios in my head.

BIG QUESTION! Should John be aged? I got things flowing in my head for him but they'd only work if he was older.


	8. Maps and Plans

**Maps and Plans**

So everything might seem all nice and fine from last chapter. It is SO not gonna stay that way.

Also sorry for not updating all weekend, been a busy weekend.

And no more song titles for chapters :(. I was having fun with that but I couldn't think of one for this one.

* * *

It took Bobby three days to get to the Braeden house and upon arrival it was to find Mary-Jo and Alice sitting in the front yard, eyes closed, legs crossed. As he stared at them out his window, wondering what in the world they were doing in the middle of the day, he realized they both had a glow around them. The middle of the day now seemed like the best time as it was the brightest and hid the glowing. He carefully got out of his truck and closed the door.

Both girls snapped their eyes open and looked at him. Mary-Jo was up and hugging him within seconds, apologizing over and over for not seeing him in the last year.

"Hey now, wasn't just you guys." Bobby said. "I been busy too." He patted Mary-Jo's back then accepted a hug from Alice as the teen stepped back. "Where's everyone else?"

"Battle planning inside." Alice said. They trooped into the house, Alice leading and Bobby bringing up the rear. "Guys."

"Kitchen." Dean called. The three walked to the kitchen. Sam, Dean and Castiel were standing at the table, maps and books spread out in front of them. Upstairs they could hear fussing which could only mean that John was awake from his nap. Sam sighed and moved from the table to the fridge, instinctively getting something to help his son get over his post-nap crankiness. Dean rolled a pen around between his teeth.

"There are several major energy sources for evil in America alone." Castiel said, drawing circles on a map with his own pen. "This new danger could be operating from any of these spots."

"That is if they are in America." Bobby said.

"Good point Bobby." Dean said, glancing up. He paused and looked up again. "Bobby?"

"You were expecting the Easter Bunny?" Bobby asked.

"I wasn't expecting you this soon." Dean said.

"Red Bull and coffee do wonders to keep people awake." Bobby said. Dean dropped his pen on the table and went around to give Bobby a hug. "Before you start apologizing...the kid did it already and there's no need for more."

"Uh...okay." Dean said.

"Oh my God, Bobby!" Everyone turned to see Cleo walking down the stairs, a sleepy and grumpy John on her hip. Cleo smiled brightly and went to Bobby to hug him. When she stepped back, the old man was surprised that he had ended up with the baby in his arms. John looked up at him with big blue eyes under messy brown hair.

"Yeah you are definitely Sam's boy." Bobby said. "That hair..."

"Why is it always the hair?" Sam asked, moving over to them with a lidded cup for John. The boy had been refusing bottles for weeks. "Isn't there something else that you people can point out?"

"Well he's got Cleo's eyes." Alice said.

"And her nose." Dean said.

"And those lips are definitely hers." Mary-Jo said.

"His ears are like yours though." Alice said.

"Stick with the hair." Sam said, self consciously touching his ear as he handed his son the cup. Everyone smiled and Cleo patted Sam's arm.

"Your ears are fine." She said.

"Well you know what he definitely got from you was..." Dean started.

"Stop!" Alice said, slapping her hand over Dean's mouth. Dean rolled his eyes and mumbled around her hand.

"I should be making this place a hotel." Lisa said, coming down the stairs, a laundry basket in her hands. "Charge you all for staying here."

"Oh come on, we're helping you clean and we're staying out of your way." Dean said. Lisa smiled and shook her head. "Bobby, Lisa...Lisa, Bobby."

"Hi." Both of them said, nodding to each other. Lisa went to the laundry room and everyone looked back at the maps. Castiel had made several other markings on the one map. Bobby wordlessly took another book out of his bag and the Archangel took it. The old hunter shifted John and looked down at him only to find the big blue eyes still staring up at him.

"Indianapolis is a evil hot spot?" Mary-Jo asked, leaning over to the table to look at the map. She moved over next to Castiel and his eyes drifted from the maps to roam up her arm and along her back. It had become a habit of his but considering how often she got hurt, he at least had an excuse if it ever got on Dean's nerves.

"Yes it is." The Archangel said, giving the response a couple of seconds after the question was asked. Everyone looked at him because of the delay and he gave a slight shrug as he returned his gaze to the maps.

"Big powerful Archangel." Dean muttered, shaking his head. "Still a man." Alice nudged him lightly and grinned.

"Maybe we should split up." Mary-Jo said. "Check each place quicker you know. If mom, Cas and me can find out if Sam can do teleporting, then we can teach him and it'll just be quicker."

"That...doesn't sound like too bad an idea." Alice said.

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Alice said. "I mean...as long as it's just like...scooting."

"There's an odd number of people." Dean said.

"Well...you and mom could be a team, obviously." Mary-Jo said. "Sam and Cleo could be another."

"What about John?" Cleo asked.

"Lisa could watch him." Mary-Jo said.

"Bobby's going with you and Cas then." Dean said. Mary-Jo blinked.

"Somehow I'm under the impression that it's less for team sake and more for keeping an eye on us and making sure we don't do anything." The teen said.

"Exactly." Dean said. Both Mary-Jo and Bobby glared at him. "What?"

"I ain't being no babysitter." Bobby said.

"And I don't need one." Mary-Jo said.

"That's not what I meant by it." Dean said.

"It sounds like you don't trust me to take care of Mary-Jo." Castiel said, looking up from the maps.

"That's...I mean...it...damn it you guys gotta stop ganging up on me." Dean said.

"He means that just because you two are Angels, doesn't necessarily mean you could pick up on certain things." Alice said, coming to her husbands rescue. "Bobby's been a hunter for a long time. There are things that he'd manage to get that you two might miss."

"Exactly!" Dean said. He put an arm around Alice and whispered to her. "I love you." Alice grinned and shook her head slightly.

"Okay...so we'll take Bobby, no big deal." Mary-Jo said. "Not when it's said that way, right Bobby?"

"Nope." Bobby said.

"We still need to ask Lisa if it's okay." Sam said. "And I still need to learn this whole...teleporting thing."

"Or even find out if he can actually do it." Cleo said.

"That too." Sam said.

"Okay we'll ask Lisa first." Alice said. "Then we'll start up testing Sam and if it doesn't work out then...you two will just come with Dean and me. Does that work for everyone?"

"Works for me." Mary-Jo said.

"Yeah." Sam said. Everyone else nodded.

"Okay then it's settled." Alice said. She walked over to the table and looked at the map with the markings. "Let's get everything else settled before we figure out who hits up what places."

Cleo and Sam decided on asking Lisa together so while they went to do that, the rest of them worked out different locations that might need to be checked out. The search ended up being spread out across the ocean as well. Castiel and Alice had marked the general locations of known energy spots by the time Cleo and Sam came back, stating that Lisa would happily watch John for them. All that was left was for the Angels to take Sam and start seeing if they could make him teleport, leaving Cleo, Dean and Bobby at the house.

"So what do we do?" Dean asked.

"I could teach you guys a few things." Cleo said. "Some simple stuff that even humans can do with the right materials. I could make up a couple of kits too."

"Guess we go shopping." Bobby said.

"Why?" Dean asked, whining slightly.

"Well I don't have anything anymore remember." Cleo said. "Most of it's been gone since we stopped hunting."

"I knew there was gonna be something buggy about today." Dean said.

"Oh don't complain." Cleo said, picking up John. "Honestly Dean, sometimes you whine more than the baby."

"I do not!" Dean said, frowning.

"Sure you don't." Bobby said, grinning. Dean rolled his eyes. "Would you like to be left here instead?"

"And have you do stuff and talk about things without me?" Dean asked. "Screw that."

Tracking down a real magical supply shop wasn't easy. The first few they came across had had giggling teenage girls looking around in a section for love spells and potions. They finally came across one that was pushed back and hidden. Cleo stated it was good as soon as she stepped inside. Dean and Bobby followed her, Dean carrying John against his side. He had to keep grabbing the kid's hand to keep him from grabbing anything off the shelves. Bobby looked around warily but Cleo was already moving around, grabbing things and shoving them into the old hunter's arms.

"What the heck are ant legs used for?" Dean asked, picking up a jar.

"Uh...something to do with ovaries." Cleo said. Dean instantly put the jar down and stepped away. "Hey, check if there's turantula hair."

"Seriously?" Dean asked. "Turantula hair?"

"It's good for protection." Cleo said. Dean looked down at John.

"Turantula hair." He said, sighing. He shook his head and looked at the shelf. "The things witches use, man."

It didn't take long to find everything else they needed, at which point a sales person had stepped out to tell them the price of it all. Cleo had produced a card that Dean had never seen before and he watched as the sales person put it on a piece of black metal where the card glowed for a second before it was deemed acceptable. Dean resisted the urge to ask about it as they walked out of the shop.

"So did anyone say how long this teleporting training will take?" Cleo asked as she set John down to sleep for the night. Dean stood in the doorway of the room and watched.

"Alice said it shouldn't be longer than a day." He said.

"Is this weird at all for you?" Cleo asked. Dean raised an eyebrow, wordlessly asking for eleboration. "I mean...you know...your wife, daughter and best friend are all Angels. Your brother's on the road to being an Angel. Me and John have witch powers. And than you..."

"That all just makes me special." Dean said, smiling. "I am the almighty Dean Winchester. Demons and monsters cower at the sound of my name." He lifted his arms up and flexed his muscles. "I don't need any Heavenly or other kind of power. All shall fear the wrath of the human man!"

"The human man shall fear the wrath of the witchly mother if he doesn't shut up and keep from waking up John!" Cleo warned, waving a finger at Dean. "Your hair will be bright florescent pink if you keep that up."

"Got it." Dean said, spinning around and quickly leaving the room.

"Moron." Cleo said, shaking her head.

"I heard that." Dean said, poking his head back into the room. Cleo raised her hand and Dean quickly withdrew his head from sight.

* * *

lol so had to throw that in at the end. Dean needed a silly moment.


	9. Start The Boom

**Start the Boom**

Mental blockage, nooo! I'm fighting it, really I am.

* * *

"Okay, that should be everything." Dean said, packing up the last bag.

"Great." Mary-Jo said. "We're all set then."

"Alice is still running Cas and Bobby though the rules." Sam said. Mary-Jo sighed. "You know how your parents are."

"Overprotective and crazy?" Mary-Jo asked.

"Hey!" Dean said.

"Pretty much." Sam said, grinning.

"Yeah yeah." Dean said, putting an arm around his daughter's shoulders. Sam went over to Cleo and Lisa. "You'll do what Cas and Bobby say right?"

"Yeah yeah." Mary-Jo said, rolling her eyes. "Course I will."

"Good girl." Dean said, kissing Mary-Jo's head. The others all came back over. Dean let go of his daughter to put his arm around his wife. "So we all got this plan down right?"

"For the last time, yes." Bobby said. "Don't worry boy, we'll all be fine."

"You just keep an eye on my girl." Dean said.

"Yeah yeah." Bobby said, grinning. Mary-Jo grinned and lifted one of the bags onto her back. "We'll call you guys from Rome."

"Good luck." Alice said.

"You too." Mary-Jo said.

"Ready?" Castiel asked, stepping up between Bobby and Mary-Jo.

"This gonna hurt?" Bobby asked.

"If you don't poop for a week, don't worry." Dean said.

"If I don't...what?" Bobby asked. Castiel put am arm around Mary-Jo then touched Bobby's forehead, teleporting the three of them.

"Remember Sam...you can do this." Alice said, looking at her brother-in-law. "We didn't spend that whole day teaching you for nothing."

"Yeah I know." Sam said, helping Cleo with a bag. He slid his arm around her, holding her tightly to his side. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Cleo said. Sam smiled reassuringly at her before they vanished.

"What about you?" Alice asked, now turning to her husband. "Ready?"

"Yep." Dean said, pulling a bag onto his back. He looked at Lisa "You gonna be okay with the tiny terror?" He nodded at his nephew who was being held on Lisa's hip.

"Oh sure, nothing I haven't dealt with before." Lisa said.

"You do remember the stories I've told you right?" Dean asked, blinking. Lisa laughed and nodded. "Well okay then. Just start yelling for Alice or Castiel if something happens alright?"

"I know." Lisa said. "You guys be careful."

"Always." Dean said.

"Uh huh, he says that now." Alice said, taking Dean's hand. "Just wait until we get back and he's whining about being in pain." Lisa laughed as the married couple vanished. She looked at John before putting him in a high chair.

"Hey mom." Ben said, walking into the kitchen. "There's some woman at the front door, says she's a friend of Cleo's and her name is Amy."

Dean looked around as he and Alice appeared in the middle of a busy street in Tokyo. No one paid any attention to them, almost as if they were used to people appearing out of nowhere. Although, Dean thought, with this being the place that gets attacked by a giant reptile (at least in movies) then a couple of people popping up in the streets would hardly be much a panic creating fiasco.

"Whoa, it's definitely around here somewhere." Alice said, looking around. Dean looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "You don't feel it?" Dean opened his mouth to say there was no way he could when he paused. An uneasy feeling overcame him and his eyes darted around.

"What the hell is that?" Dean muttered.

"That's an evil power source." Alice said. She kept a hold on his hand and started walking through the crowd. "The feeling gets worse the closer we get."

"We have to get closer?" Dean asked. Alice nodded. "Son of a bitch. How the hell am I feeling this? Is that because of you?"

"No." Alice said, simply.

"Then how?" Dean asked. Alice hesitated, which only made Dean more curious. He tugged on her hand, making her stop and look at him. "Ally...how am I feeling this?"

"You're feeling it...for the same reason that you were able to kill the Whore of Babylon, and Zachariah." Alice said. "It had nothing to do with being Michael's master Vessel."

"Then what is it?" Dean asked.

"I...don't know...exactly." Alice said. "There is something very different about you, Dean Winchester."

"And here I was, thinking I was the normal one." Dean said. Alice smiled.

"You, normal? Yeah right." She said. They started walking again. "You're married to an Angel, your best friend is an Angel, your daughter is half Angel, dating your best friend, your brother is Angel in training, your soon to be sister-in-law is a witch and your nephew is a whole load of things."

"Yep, we're a chaotic family." Dean said. "But it seems better then dysfunctional."

"Oh we're dysfunctional." Alice said. "But at least we know it." Dean laughed. The humour was short lived as the uneasy feeling grew. Alice was looking pale and sick and Dean wondered about how close Angels could get to an evil power source. He was beginning to question how good of an idea this was when they suddenly came to a stop outside an old looking apartment building. It seemed vacant and Dean didn't judge any of the previous tenants for probably fleeing the place.

They entered the building after doing a quick look up and down the street. Alice was moving slower and her eyes were flickering their purple glow. Dean held her arm tightly, wondering if she was about to faint on him. He wondered if he would faint himself but forced the feeling away. He didn't want to think of what would happen if they were unconscious. Alice hit a door opened to reveal stairs leading down.

A basement.

"Of course it would be down there." Dean said, looking down the stairs. "Should we really be going down?"

"Only way to find out if it's being used." Alice said.

"Are all the power sources going to be like this?" Dean asked as they started down the stairs.

"Sadly, yes." Alice said. "The one being used should be stronger because it'll be open."

"Stronger than this?" Dean asked. He was really regretting this plan now, with so many Angels in their family. Alice didn't say anything as they made their way down the stairs. There was an eerie red glow and Dean was reminded of Hell as they reached the bottom of the stairs. Just the glow and the feeling of the virtually empty room brought back the memories and Dean was sure he was going to be sick soon. Alice slid her arm from his grip and walked around the room. The hunter watched her as she reached the middle of the room. The Angel reached up and pulled a string, lighting up the basement and revealing demons lined up along the walls.

"Holy..." Alice muttered, quickly moving back to Dean.

"It's like some drug den." Dean muttered.

"For demons, it would be." Alice said, pulling Dean back towards the stairs. "All the sources have been strengthened because the one's been opened."

"We should go before they notice us." Dean said. All eyes snapped their way. "Or...not."

"You just had to say it didn't you?" Alice asked.

"Sue me." Dean said, pulling out a gun just as the demons lunged at them.

"So you're friends with Cleo?" Lisa asked, sitting down at the table across from Amy and passing her a cup of tea.

"Yeah." Amy said, smiling slightly. "She was the only one I could think of to go to."

"They've never mentioned you." Lisa said.

"She's a bit of a scatterbrain." Amy said. "She's taught me...so much stuff. You know what she is right?"

"Yeah, I know she's a witch." Lisa said, sipping her own tea.

"Yeah." Amy said, looking at her cup. "Well I just used some of the things she taught me to find them after I heard about the house burning down. I was so worried."

"Well...you can stay here until they get back." Lisa said. "Cleo and Sam are still in America as far as I know."

"Thank you so much." Amy said.

"I better go check on the boys, will you be okay by yourself down here?" Lisa asked.

"Oh yeah, sure." Amy said, smiling. Lisa smiled slightly and got up. She went around the table and headed up the stairs. Amy hummed slightly to herself as she lifted her cup to her mouth to take a sip. As she lowered the cup, her eyes flashed black and she smiled menacingly.

"Well that was a work out and a half." Alice said, slumping against Dean in the middle of a ring of bodies. "I can't believe we managed to take out all of them as fast as we did."

"Was not easy." Dean said, sighing. He pushed at his arm then sighed again when there was a pop. "Shoulder's better."

"I heard." Alice said. The glow in her eyes was dimming and she looked ready to fall asleep. "Well...we can drop this one off the list of potential spots."

"Yeah...let's go find a motel." Dean said, helping his wife back up the stairs. "We'll call the others, see how they're doing. Then hit the next spot tomorrow."

"Sounds good." Alice said, yawning.

"By the way...how did you do that...thing...with the..." Dean said, waving his free hand.

"Another skill." Alice said. "Like the thing I do to get rid of hell hounds."

"Handy." Dean said. Alice nodded slightly. This time, as they walked out of the building, people did look at them, watching oddly as the couple watched through the street, Dean limping, both their clothes cut up and with blood staining them. Alice did a glamour as they found a hotel and checked in. Soon as they hit the room, they dropped on the bed and sighed. "I love when we get hotels."

"Too bad we can't always be bothered to spend the money." Alice said. She rolled over and snuggled against Dean. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. "Give it a few minutes and we can have a celebration for beating those demons."

"Sounds good to me." Dean said, smiling. "Think we should give the others calls now?"

"Yeah probably." Alice said. "Or at least Text Mary-Jo and Sam, tell them we got our first hit down." Dean nodded and took out his phone. He sent the messages and then relaxed back with Alice. "How many more to go?"

"Five." Dean said. Alice sighed. "Next stop, Australia."

"Lovely." Alice said. "Don't be getting yourself bitten by anything there."

"I won't." Dean said. Alice kissed his neck softly and worked up to his ear. Dean groaned and tightened his arms around her, pulling her over on top of him. It was a bit painful as he was still bruised but the pain was forgotten as his wife ran her hands softly over his body.

And then every feeling but annoyance was forgotten as the phone rang. They both sighed and Alice rolled onto her side as Dean held the phone to his ear to talk to his daughter.

* * *

So there's the start of this. Next chapter will have some more for Lisa and Amy/Meg as well as what's going on with Mary-Jo, Castiel and Bobby.


	10. Into The Dark

**Into the Dark**

Fifty reviews in only nine chapters. Awesome guys! Let's see if I can get to a hundred reviews by chapter eighteen.

So like I said last time, this chapter is gonna follow MJ, Cas and Bobby with a bit more into what Meg's planning.

* * *

Mary-Jo hung up her phone and dropped down on the bed next to Castiel. She put her arms around him and rested her head against his back, sighing. Their first Source hadn't been anywhere near as exciting as Dean and Alice's. There hadn't been demons, just the odd glowing that made the two Angelics feel sick. Castiel turned his head slightly to try and look back at the teenager clinging to him. His hand lifted up to take one of the ones resting on his stomach.

"She okay?" Bobby asked, walking out of the bathroom and tilting his head.

"Tired." Mary-Jo mumbled. She squealed as Castiel tugged her arm, pulling her around and causing her to lie across his lap. He sat her up and she sighed, dropping her head to his shoulder as his arms wound around her waist.

"You two are something else." Bobby said. Castiel looked at the old hunter. Bobby moved to the other bed in the room and sat down. He picked up a bottle of beer and opened it before holding it out to the Angel. Castiel looked down at Mary-Jo who was fast asleep already, her breath tickling across his neck. He raised an eyebrow then took the bottle. "This really ain't that safe for her is it?"

"I don't know." Castiel said.

"I get that...letting Sam and Cleo take the American pits lets them be that much closer to their son." Bobby said. "But...you seemed pretty determined to keep Mary-Jo out of the States."

"Away from John." Castiel said, downing some of the beer. Bobby raised an eyebrow then frowned.

"Did I just hear you right?" He asked. "You're trying to keep them kids away from each other?"

"It's not safe right now." Castiel said.

"Why?" Bobby asked. "He's a baby, what's he gonna do?"

"He might be able to influence Mary-Jo's balance if something were to get him." Castiel said. Bobby gave him a look that clearly told him to continue. "John is the child that was meant to be Lucifer's as he was born of the bride and the vessel. Lucifer had every intention of turning the child to his. Why he thought he could wait until after the great fight is something I have yet to figure out but Cleo said that Lucifer didn't do anything. We have to trust that she knows what she's saying."

"And if she don't?" Bobby asked. "Alice and Sam both said that Cleo was in an odd state when they saw her with Lucifer...anything coulda happened. And there was a time between Alice's vanishing act and the graveyard that we don't know what went on." Castiel frowned, knowing the hunter had a point. "Cleo's a good kid but we don't know what Lucifer did to her. She was with him for a couple of months. What do we do if she's wrong?"

"We hope...and pray." Castiel said, after a pause. "Hope that nothing gets to John...pray that we can face what's coming." Even as he said those words, he had a feeling that nothing could prepare them for what they'd eventually have to face.

"Well everyone's hit their first mark." Lisa said, hanging up her phone. She paused then looked over at Amy. "Oh shoot, I'm sorry, I forgot to tell them you showed up yesterday."

"Oh...no worries." Amy said, smiling innocently. "It can be a surprise."

"I can't believe I forgot." Lisa said.

"Hey mom, do you think it'll be okay if I take John to the park?" Ben asked.

"Oh I don't know." Lisa said.

"Please?" Ben asked. "It's getting so boring in here."

"Okay okay." Lisa said. "Just be careful. There are a lot of things out there. And take that stuff Dean left for us."

"Got it!" Ben said, grabbing one of the bags full of demonic repellants and other things. "Come on John."

"Pak!" John said, cheerfully, tossing away the toy he was playing with. Ben laughed and picked up the one year old before walking out of the house.

"They'll be gone until they get bored there as well." Lisa said. "Which should be...an hour."

"Plenty of time." Amy said, standing up from her spot at the table.

"Come on kid, wakey wakey." Bobby said. Mary-Jo grumbled and curled up more against Castiel. The Angel sat up from his lying position, bringing the teen with him. "We gotta check out then hit the next spot."

"Fine." Mary-Jo said. She shifted away from Castiel and rubbed her eyes. "Do I at least get to shower?"

"Sure." Bobby said. The teenager smiled and hopped off the bed. Castiel watched as she rummaged through her bag for some clothes. Bobby watched the Angel watching the girl and shook his head. Mary-Jo grabbed her clothing chose and a towel before she bounced off into the bathroom. "I'm gonna go down and grab some breakfast. Want to bring stuff up for you guys?"

"Yes, that would be helpful." Castiel said, his eyes on the bathroom door. It wasn't closed completely. Bobby shook his head, muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'horn dogs' before walking out of the room. Three seconds after the door was shut firmly behind him, Castiel was on his feet and heading to the bathroom.

"You're too obvious when it comes to watching me." Mary-Jo said, leaning on the counter in just her bra and panties. Castiel blinked as he looked at her. The shower was running and steam was filling the bathroom but the girl just stood before him. "And...you always seem to be wearing too much clothing."

"I see you aren't tired anymore." Castiel said, slowly closing the bathroom door.

"Not no more." Mary-Jo said, stepping forward to push the trench coat off her boyfriend. She loosened his tie and pulled it over his head. While she worked the buttons on his shirt, Castiel shed the suit jacket. Once the top three buttons were open, Mary-Jo grabbed the shirt and used it to pull the Angel down to kiss him. His lips parted instantly, allowing their tongues to meet as her hands continued their work on his shirt.

"Wasting...the water." Castiel muttered. One of his hands snaked up Mary-Jo's back to open the clasp of her bra.

"Easily solved." Mary-Jo said. She let the Angel pull her bra from her body before she pushed his shirt off and worked on his pants. His hands fell to push down her panties and she stepped out of them without a second thought as she finally got her boyfriend naked. She looped an arm around his neck and pulled him to the shower with a wicked grin on her face.

Bobby wasn't surprised when he returned to the room to find both Angelics sitting on their bed, hair wet, faces slightly red and Castiel without his suit jacket, coat or tie on, his shirt not fully buttoned either. Mary-Jo casually just ran her brush through her hair, pulling out the knots she had made an attempt to wash but were just returned by her boyfriend's wandering hands.

"I don't want to know. I brought you guys waffles." Bobby said, holding up the tray he had balanced on his hand.

"Sweet, thanks Bobby." Mary-Jo said, putting the brush down. She took the tray and balanced it on her lap. Bobby spread a map over his bed as the other two ate. "So where are we jumping to next?"

"Paris." Bobby said. "There's a hot spot right under the Arch."

"Seriously?" Mary-Jo asked. Bobby nodded. "Wow."

"Yep." Bobby said. "Sooner we get moving, the better."

"Okay...well...let's go get checked out." Mary-Jo said.

They arrived in Paris ten minutes later, in the shadows of a alley near the Arch. Bobby watched the other two pale slightly and hoped these trips would get easier.

"Let's work quickly." Castiel said. He wound his arm around Mary-Jo's waist and the three of them wandered over to the Arch, looking and acting like typical tourists. Bobby was impressed by their acting abilities. Only people who knew them would have been able to tell that they were getting sick. There was a moment when Bobby thought that Mary-Jo looked to be getting better, as if she were getting used to the source and drawing from it. That moment was over quickly and Bobby didn't think much else about it.

"It's been a while since I've done this." Amy said, walking around the table, her eyes pitch black. Strapped to the table was Lisa, duct tape over her mouth, arms and legs held down. "Over a year now...the last person I really got my claws on was that half Angel brat. I've had this body for a while now, laying low when my father got locked up in the cage."

Lisa tried to wiggle her hand free but froze as Amy slammed a knife down next to her hand. Tears coursed down Lisa's face.

"This girl here." Amy said, tapping herself in the chest. "She's dead...she fought me too much and I had to get a good body. A trustworthy body. I need that now." She put her hands on the table, either side of Lisa's head. "I hope you understand what I'm getting at here. I could really just take the boy and go now...but I need more then him." Amy reached out and wiped the tears off Lisa's face. "Now come on...make this easy on yourself. Soon as they see this body they'll know...let me in and you'll be able to see your son again when I'm done."

Lisa mumbled against the duct tape, shaking her head back and forward. Amy sighed and grabbed the woman's head to hold it still. She made sure their eyes were locked.

"Would you rather never see your boy again?" Amy asked. "I can take your body the easy way...or the hard way. By advised the hard way will result in me killing your son...in your body...where you can watch and feel it all." She gripped an edge of the duct tape. "I'm taking this off now. Be a good girl, it'll only hurt for a minute."

Lisa let out a scream as the tape was ripped from her mouth. Unfortunately for her, the scream allowed for Amy to open her own mouth and spill black smoke between them. Amy dropped to the floor, motionless and dead. The binds on Lisa snapped free and she sat up, cracking her neck.

There was a knock on the door and she quickly got off the table to answer it.

"Hello Lisa dear." An old woman stood on the doorstep. "I was coming to ask if I could expect your annual support in the community barbeque. I heard screams, is everything alright?"

"Oh everything's just fine." Lisa said, smiling. "It was just the TV...the commercials are so much louder then the program sometimes."

"Oh I know." The old woman said. "How is Ben?"

"Just super." Lisa said. "I have some company right now so I'll have to get back to you on that barbeque thing okay? Great, bye." She didn't wait for an answer as she closed the door. Her eyes turned to a mirror on the wall where the reflection was frowning. "Oh...don't look so upset...I didn't kill did I?"

"Dean and them will know." Lisa in the mirror said.

"Maybe..." Lisa said, smiling at her reflection. "Now...hush up in there...or things will be very...very bad." She walked away and went to the dining room to look at Amy's body. "Now...what to do with you."

Mary-Jo groaned as she hit the wall. She would have fallen down if the demon that had thrown her didn't instantly hold her pinned. She winced as something sharp dug into her back. The demon chuckled, pressing her harder between the wall and it's body. Mary-Jo twisted her head, trying to keep it from getting touched.

"You're a pretty little thing." The demon said. Mary-Jo flinched as a tongue ran along her cheek. "Hmm...you taste good too. Tainted by all that Heavenly goodness. That should be fixed soon."

"Not likely." Castiel said, coming up behind the demon and ripping it off Mary-Jo. He sent it flying across the room as the teenager slumped to the floor. Bobby turned and shot the demon before it could lunge at Castiel. He spun once more and shot the last demon that was attempting to sneak up on him. The two men looked around to make sure all the demons were defeated before Castiel dropped to the floor next to Mary-Jo.

"What's wrong with her?" Bobby asked, hearing the girl's moan of pain as the Angel touched her back.

"She's bleeding." Castiel said. He moved to pull Mary-Jo's shirt up to check out the damage on her back but the second his fingers made contact with her skin, she stiffened up and screamed in pain.

"What did you do to her?" Bobby asked, rushing over.

"Nothing." Castiel said. He frowned. "It's the source here. It's throwing her balance off."

"And that's gonna cause this?" Bobby asked.

"I can't heal her down here." Castiel said, shrugging his trench coat off and wrapping it around Mary-Jo. "The evil is getting into her through the wound. It has to be purged out before I can do anything. She will think I am attempting to smite her with any touch."

"Purged doesn't sound good." Bobby said. Castiel made a move to touch Mary-Jo again and found himself getting flung across the room. "I'll carry her."

"Very well." Castiel said. Bobby lifted Mary-Jo and held her carefully, trying not to touch the wound on her back. She started to cry and she threw her arms around Bobby's neck, hiding her face.

"It's gonna be okay kid." Bobby said. Castiel cautiously walked back over to them. "We can't have her do this anymore."

"Agreed." Castiel said. "We'll figure something else out."

"Can you zap us out from down here?" Bobby asked.

"It will take a lot...but I will manage." Castiel said, putting two fingers to Bobby's forehead and making them disappear.

* * *

So I told you Lisa was going to have an interesting part in this.

Things are getting twisted now. Lol, I should have called this story Twisted Wonderland.


	11. Deep Down In

**Deep Down In**

Okay, so now we come to a part for Sam and Cleo. Need to get some of them. Sam's gonna have a bad dream here, _italicized_ as always for that sort of thing.

* * *

Sam brought the knife up in a swift arch, lodging it in the jaw of the demon jumping down in front of him. He swung around and rammed his hand into the forehead of another demon. Both demons lit up from the inside and fell to the floor dead. Sam spun and looked over at Cleo. He watched with a slight smile as she ducked demons and took them out with her own knife. He had to go back to fighting after a few seconds or risk getting caught in a mess.

"Sam!" Cleo yelled. Sam spun around and rammed his knife into the throat of the last demon. They both looked around, staying on guard for a few more seconds. Cleo lowered her knife and moved over to Sam. "So...we're doing better then everyone else."

"Everyone else has to take longer breaks." Sam said, putting his arm around Cleo. "How you feeling?"

"I'm good." Cleo said. "You?"

"Starting to feel a bit sick." Sam said. "Alice said that's normal though."

"Come on." Cleo said, pulling him towards the hole in the wall they had made to get in. Sam followed her and Cleo cast a spell to rebuild the wall. "You know the last time we called Lisa, did she sound weird to you?"

"How so?" Sam asked. He nodded at the shop keeper who just watched them oddly as they walked out of the shop, cuts and burns on their arms and faces, clothes slightly ripped. They were glad the shop keeper already seemed to have a general idea of what was housed in a previously unknown room of their shop.

"I don't know." Cleo said. "Just...she seemed a little...different."

"Do you want to take a trip back real quick just to check on things?" Sam asked. "We're sort of ahead of schedule."

"I...don't know." Cleo said. "I've been liking this sort of, just time with you. I don't think we've really ever had this."

You mean apart from when we first met?" Sam asked, grinning.

"Yeah, apart from then." Cleo said, smiling. "I mean...I miss John like crazy but I I like having you to myself."

"Well maybe we should go check into a hotel." Sam said. He slid his arms around Cleo. "Put off the next pit until tomorrow." Cleo raised an eyebrow and smiled. "We'll go, check in, give Lisa a call, then...maybe have some fun."

"You miss sex don't you?" Cleo asked, laughing.

"Once since I've been back. And that was rushed." Sam said. "It's your fault you're very intoxicating."

"And it's your fault you're so cheesy." Cleo said. Sam laughed and they headed down the street. It didn't take too long to find a decent motel and they checked into a room. "Weird isn't it...walking all over."

"I'm sorta used to it." Sam said. "Although I did end up stealing one guy's car a couple months ago."

"I don't wanna know." Cleo said, smiling. She sat on the bed and pulled her boots off. Sam stood over her and leaned down to kiss her. Cleo ran her hands through his hair then leaned back to lie down, forcing him to move on to bed over of her.

"So...phone calls...after then." Sam said.

"Uh huh." Cleo said, working the buttons open on Sam's shirt. She pushed it off his shoulders and Sam yanked it down his arms before tossing it away. He sat Cleo up to pull her shirt over her head before pushing her back down. He laid kisses to her neck then worked down along the edge of her bra. His hands slide down over her stomach to the waist band of her pants. His fingers slipped under and tugged the piece of clothing down.

"God, I love you so much." Sam muttered. Cleo paused and pushed at Sam's shoulders to look at him. He looked down at her. "What?"

"Just...waiting for something to happen." Cleo said. "Last time you said that, you went into the cage." Sam smiled slightly and leaned down to kiss her softly. Cleo arched her back up, pressing against him as their lips and tongues moved together.

"I'm not going anywhere." Sam whispered.

Pure white eyes watched at the motel window, peeking through the gap between the curtains. A slight giggle escaped a lopsided mouth at the activities happening within the room. Humans and their need for intimacy. The white eyes narrowed slightly at the show taking place. The head tilted and a smile crossed the mouth, sharp little teeth revealing behind the blackened lips. The eyes watched for longer then half an hour before getting bored and being content that they wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. With one last giggle, the watcher disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_Sam looked around the wasteland around him. Something in his head was telling him that this had previously been somewhere in New York. The sound of struggling reached his ears and he ran forward._

_Everything blurred around him and he found an alley in front of him. A blonde girl was fighting with a man. Sam's eyes flew wide as he recognized the man. It was Dean. His brother fell to his knees in front of the girl and looked up at her, tears running down his face as he spoke to her. Sam couldn't hear what was being said and he tried calling out to them but couldn't even hear his own voice. A knife found it's way into Dean's throat and the older Winchester's eyes lit up as his mouth opened in a silent scream. Sam yelled his own silent scream and the girl paused before turning towards him._

_Purple-green eyes glowing darkly, an aura of black encased the young girl. Tears of blood were coursing down her face as she looked at Sam. The strand of hair that was usually a soft blue had turned to a blue-black colour. He stared at her, confused and scared, before stumbling back._

_Things blurred again and this time Sam found himself getting shoved against a wall, an angry Castiel looming in front of him. The Angel's blue eyes full of anger and sadness._

"_Don't you ever bring her up to me again!" Castiel ordered. Sam stared at him. The anger faded and all there was a sad, hopeless Angel before him. "Ever." He sounded defeated now and Sam moved to try and comfort him._

"_Hello dad." A voice he didn't recognize came from behind him and he turned around just in time to see a blade ram it's way between his eyes._

Sam snapped his eyes open and sat up slightly. Slowly he calmed down, seeing the motel room and Cleo fast asleep in front of him, her back was against his stomach. He really did love sleeping that way with her. He was always on the side closest to the door, shielding her in case something burst in. Slowly, he rolled over and was glad when she stayed sleeping. Getting out of the bed, he found his boxers and pulled them on as he picked up his phone to start the calls that they had said they would do. He needed something to distract him from that dream.

"W-what?" Dean asked for the first called.

"Hello to you too." Sam said. He heard Dean gasp and raised an eyebrow. "Bad time?"

"You think?" Dean asked. "What do you want?"

"Just...checking in." Sam said.

"Well great, you guys...oh Christ Ally, come on." Dean groaned.

"Dude are you guys having sex right now?" Sam asked.

"Almost." Dean said.

"Oh for crying out loud." Sam said. "Yeah we're fine, we've got our stuff taken care of."

"Good." Dean said. "Oh now that's just...cheating." The line went dead and Sam looked at his phone before shaking his head. He debated on whether it would be a good thing to call the others but figured he would be safe calling Bobby at least.

"...is Dean, you're talking to him." Bobby answered. "Hello?"

"Bobby?" Sam asked.

"Oh...hey Sam." Bobby said. Sam raised an eyebrow as a scream echoed in the background. "Damn it Cas, ain't there some easier way of doing that?"

"Bobby what is going on?" Sam asked, frowning. Images from his nightmare flashing before his eyes and panic started to grow in him.

"We sorta had a...slight...problem...with MJ." Bobby said. The scream turned into shouting in another language. Sam felt himself stop breathing. "Holy mother of God it's like a scene from the exorcist."

"It's relatively similar to an exorcism." Castiel's voice carried through the phone.

"What the hell?" Sam asked, his voice rising as he made himself breath again. "What are you guys doing to my niece?"

"Look Sam, something got in her at our lost spot." Bobby said. "She's gonna scream every time Cas touches her until she gets...purged."

"Purged?" Sam asked.

"It ain't pretty." Bobby said. There was another scream and Sam jumped at the noise of the phone hitting the ground traveled to him. There were heavy footsteps and a lot of swearing. "Sorry about that."

"Is she gonna be okay?" Sam asked, fear lacing through his voice. He couldn't shake the image of Mary-Jo ramming a knife through Dean's throat.

"Yeah sure." Bobby said.

"You don't sound convincing." Sam said. "Does Dean and Alice know?"

"We haven't called yet." Bobby said.

"Jesus Bobby." Sam said. "How the hell do you think they're gonna take this?"

"They might not even have to know." Bobby said.

"Bobby you can't not tell them." Sam said. "They have to know!"

"Listen Sam I gotta go, she's gonna break one of the ropes soon." Bobby said.

"YOU HAVE HER TIED DOWN?" Sam yelled. Cleo jumped and sat up in the bed. Sam shot her an apologetic look.

"It was the only way to keep her from throwing Castiel through a window or something." Bobby said. "It's bad enough she's screaming up a fuss."

"Bobby..." Sam started.

"Look, she'll be fine." Bobby interrupted. "Just let us do this. I gotta go Sam, everything's gonna be fine."

"Bobby...BOBBY!" Sam yelled. He looked at the phone and frowned at the stopped numbers, revealing Bobby had hung up on him.

"Sam?" Cleo asked.

"Something happened to Mary-Jo." Sam said, tossing his phone onto the couch.

"Oh my god, is she okay?" Cleo asked.

"Didn't sound like it." Sam said. He walked back over to the bed and lied back down. Groaning, he put his hands over his face.

"What are they doing?" Cleo asked.

"Exorcism...purging...something." Sam said. "I don't really know but Bobby described it as looking like a scene from the Exorcist."

"Holy crap." Cleo said. "Poor MJ. Should we tell Dean."

"Not anytime soon." Sam said, lowering his hands. "Him and Alice are uh...getting it on." He looked at Cleo who was giving him a funny look. "I called them already."

"Did you call Lisa?" Cleo asked.

"Not yet." Sam said, getting back up.

"Sam..." Cleo said. Sam turned and looked at her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine...just worried." Sam said.

"Your hands are shaking." Cleo said. Sam looked at his hands and frowned. Cleo pulled him back to the bed and took his hands. "What's wrong?"

"I...there was this...dream...nightmare." Sam said. He took a deep, shaky breath as he told Cleo what happened. Standing in the middle of a wasteland, seeing Dean and Mary-Jo fighting, Dean pleading with his daughter, Mary-Jo killing him, Castiel looking down and defeated. "Then someone behind me said 'hello dad' and when I turned, some...knife or something got me...right between the eyes." He looked at Cleo for the first time since started the tale. She looked pale, her blue eyes wide and mouth hanging open as she stared at him. "Please don't tell me you had the same dream."

"No...no not the same." Cleo said.

"Something like it?" Sam asked, fear becoming evident in his voice again.

"A while ago...yeah." Cleo said. "Before you came back. Just after John was born actually. He...he was older, but I knew it was him. He did something to Mary-Jo and she...she just went ballistic."

"This can't be coincidence." Sam said.

"I thought MJ was the one that saw things though." Cleo said.

"Dean told me...the day you guys found me in John's nursery, that she had been having problems." Sam said. "Maybe she's been having them for a while and they only became more apparent recently."

"Are you saying our son is turning our niece evil?" Cleo asked.

"I don't know." Sam said.

"But...but Lucifer didn't do anything." Cleo said.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked. Cleo stared at him, looking hopeless as tears welled up in her eyes. Sam pulled her to him and hugged her tightly, rubbing her back. "Look...we're not gonna let those dreams become real alright? Nothing's going to get those two." Cleo just nodded and let a few tears slide free. Sam felt the wetness on his shoulder and sighed, closing his eyes.

* * *

Looks like they've forgotten to call Lisa. Don't worry, they haven't, that'll be the next chapter. Hell will break loose soon.

The next season of Supernatural starts in a couple of weeks. I know I won't get this finished by then and I know you guys will end up with like two different version of season six now lol (or more depending on how many other fictions you read that take place for this season). Once it starts I'll try to get some of the chapters to go with some episodes if it's possible. I'll throw in elements from the episodes and such.


	12. Mad World

**Mad World**

So there's gonna be some interesting turns of events coming up soon. This story is almost like...getting made up as I go. I have next to no real solid plans for it.

I'm back to song titles lol. This one's by Gary Jules. Most people should know this song.

Also I'd like to take this moment to state that all my OC girls have ended up being blonde (new one coming in this chapter...well...sorta OC).

* * *

"Well if you think that's best." Dean said over the phone. "Not a whole lot of options huh?"

"Not really." Castiel said. He was standing outside the motel room that Mary-Jo and Bobby were currently asleep in. "We can't risk her going to another spot. I'm still not sure I got all of it out."

"Shit." Dean muttered. He ran a hand over his face. "Look, you guys don't have to keep looking alright."

"It's better if we do." Castiel said.

"I don't even think it's really over here." Dean said. "I'm laying odds the big one's in America."

"You might be right." Castiel said.

"Of course I am." Dean said. "How about you guys just go back early alright? You're pretty much done your area anyways."

"Very well." Castiel said.

"Just...you know...keep an eye on her, Cas." Dean said. "This is some scary shit."

"I know." Castiel said. He looked back into the room. Mary-Jo was peaceful for the first time since they had entered the hole in Paris. Castiel looked at the night sky once before before walking into the room and sitting carefully on the bed with the blonde girl. "I'm worried she isn't safe anywhere."

"Why do you think that?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Castiel said. He brushed hair off Mary-Jo's face and was a bit surprised when she opened her eyes. "I have to go now."

"Is she awake?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Castiel said.

"Wait...can I talk to her?" Dean asked. Castiel paused then held out the phone to Mary-Jo. She raised an eyebrow and took it, holding it to her head.

"Hello?" Mary-Jo asked.

"Hey sweetheart." Dean said. Mary-Jo smiled slightly, happy to hear her father's voice. "How you feeling?"

"Like Hell." Mary-Jo said.

"You're gonna be okay." Dean said. "You always pick back up."

"Yeah...I know." Mary-Jo said.

"Cas told me what happened." Dean said. Mary-Jo stiffened slightly. "I'm sorry it happened, baby."

"It couldn't have been stopped." Mary-Jo said, quietly.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mary-Jo said.

"MJ..." Dean started.

"Dad I'm really tired still." Mary-Jo cut in. "I think I just need some more sleep."

"Yeah...yeah okay, you get back to bed." Dean said. "I'll see you in a day or so alright?"

"Yeah." Mary-Jo said.

"I love you." Dean said.

"Yeah." Mary-Jo said again before she hung up the phone and handed it back to Castiel.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Castiel asked, putting the phone on the nightstand.

"Yeah...just tired." Mary-Jo said. Castiel laid down and pulled her into his arms. She went willingly and draped her arm around his waist, resting her head on his chest. Her leg draped over his and Castiel ran his hand up and down her back until she fell back asleep.

"So how are they doing?" Alice asked, walking out of the bathroom in a towel, using another one to dry her hair.

"Mary-Jo's in some pretty bad shape." Dean said. Alice tilted her head and Dean filled her in on what went down in Paris. Her purple eyes widened more and more with each passing second and Dean thought they would pop out at any minute.

"Oh God." Alice said. "Oh God, oh God, oh God."

"Hey hey, relax." Dean said, rubbing his hands over Alice's bare arms. "Cas fixed things."

"But you said he said he wasn't sure if he got it all." Alice said.

"Relax." Dean said.

"Dean, Mary-Jo...is the child of balance...she kills demons and protects humans." Alice said. "If her balance gets thrown off...what do you think she's going to do?"

"She..." Dean started, then stopped. He frowned and shook his head. "No way...that won't happen."

"We might be facing something possibly worse the Lucifer here." Alice said. "You saw that other future. I saw it too. The empty look in her eyes."

"She was five." Dean said.

"And that makes things any different?" Alice asked. "Yeah, she would have been more bendable at a younger age and right now at the age she is, she will be fighting it, but that doesn't mean it might not get to her."

"So...so what?" Dean asked. "You saying MJ's a goner to the dark side? Darth Vader's gonna take her over or something?"

"This isn't Star Wars." Alice said.

"Well it sure as hell has it's similarities." Dean said. "Ally...we can't think that alright? This is our daughter we're talking about. She's been taught better than that."

"I know, I'm just scared." Alice said, sighing. Dean nodded and pulled her in to hug her, trying to help calm her.

"You're back." Lisa said, jumping as Castiel, Bobby and Mary-Jo appeared in the living room. "That was..,fast."

"We have problems." Castiel said, helping Mary-Jo to the couch. "Where is John?"

"He's upstairs." Lisa said.

"I'll go check on him." Bobby said.

"Oh but he's uh...sleeping." Lisa said.

"So what? Can't be checked on?" Bobby asked, already half way up the stairs.

"Well it's not very nice to do." Lisa called after him. She moved to follow then stopped as Castiel gave her a hard look. "What?"

"You're not Lisa." Castiel said.

"Of course I am." Lisa said. Mary-Jo was on her feet, standing next to Castiel and glaring at Lisa. "Okay...so I'm not...can't blame a girl for trying." Lisa's hands flew up and the two Angelics were tossed across the room. Castiel crashed into the television while Mary-Jo hit a wall and slumped to the floor. There was crashing from the upper level and a few seconds later Bobby rolled down the stairs to lay unconscious at the bottom.

"Humans." Another demon came down the stairs, John in his arms. The little boy looked mildly curious at the events around him but didn't make a peep.

"The boy still tied up?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah...the old man tried to untie him." The demon said, chuckling. Lisa shook her head then turned at groaning. Mary-Jo was getting to her feet, slowly. "Oh...looks like the little girl wasn't as weakened as we hoped."

"Get the boy out of here." Lisa said. "I'll handle this one. I know how she's like."

"NO!" Mary-Jo yelled, making a run for the demon but getting grabbed by Lisa. The teenager clawed at the woman, trying to get away from her to get to her cousin. Both demons laughed as the male one headed out of the house. "NO NO NO! JOHN! JOHNNY!"

"Ma-Jo?" John asked, almost as if he were snapping out of a daze.

"Johnny!" Mary-Jo said. "Johnny don't let him take you!"

"Ma-Jo!" John said, looking at Mary-Jo. He suddenly started struggling with the demon.

"Get a better grip on him!" Lisa snapped, her eyes pitch black as she used all her strength to hold Mary-Jo back.

"I'm trying!" The demon said. John let out an ear piercing shriek, breaking the windows and dishes and everything fragile in the house. Mary-Jo yelled and slapped her hands over her ears. The shriek woke up Castiel and Bobby and they copied the teenager. Mary-Jo flung her hand out as the male demon lost his grip on the toddler and the boy fell. Purple-green eyes flared up darkly, stopping John before he hit the floor.

"Well well, look at what's come over the little half Angel." Lisa said. Mary-Jo looked at her. "You're not as lost as we thought."

"Leave...my cousin...alone." Mary-Jo said, through gritted teeth.

"Aww...afraid we can't do that sweet pea." Lisa said. She grabbed the teenager around the throat and threw her over to Castiel. Both Angelics crashed backwards into the busted television. Lisa looked at the male demon "What the hell are you waiting for?"

"Shut it." The demon said. He grabbed John off the floor before the boy could get too far away and then vanished.

"Bobby don't!" Mary-Jo screamed as the old hunter raised a gun to shoot at Lisa. He hesitated. "She's still alive in there."

"Yeah Bobby, she's still in here." Lisa said. "And there's nothing anyone here can do."

"Oh really?" A female voice behind Lisa said. She turned around and nearly stumbled backwards as a hand slammed into her forehead. Sam and Cleo burst into the house at the same moment Lisa let out a scream and the black smoke rose out of her mouth, flying out a busted window. Everyone stared at the young blonde woman holding up the now unconscious Lisa. The second she laid the older woman on the couch, she was thrown backwards into a wall and Sam was on her, a hand and knife to her throat. Bobby was right at his side, gun aimed and ready.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sam asked through gritted teeth.

"I'm...not...Ruby." The woman said. Sam paused, loosening his grip only slightly.

"Who are you then?" He asked. "And how'd you get this body? We destroyed it when Dean went to Hell."

"What can I say, I've been good." The woman said. "This is my actual body."

"What are you, an Angel or something?" Bobby asked.

"Or something." The woman said. Sam slowly backed off the woman gingerly rubbed her throat. Bobby slowly lowered his gun but kept a wary eye on the woman.

"I thought you were dead, that was how Ruby got your body." Sam said.

"I was." The woman said.

"Care to elaborate?" Bobby asked. "And mind telling us how you did what you did?"

"Not particularly, no." The woman said. "I'm Erin...and I know who all of you are." She looked around at them, her eyes lingering over Mary-Jo.

"Guys?" Cleo asked, looking at Mary-Jo and Castiel helping each other up.

"She's...genuine." Castiel said.

"Is Lisa gonna be okay?" Mary-Jo asked.

"She should be fine." Erin said, looking over at Lisa.

"Would you know about Ben?" Cleo asked. There was a momentary pause before Bobby ran back up the stairs. Everyone watched him, a little confused.

"Ben's upstairs." Mary-Jo suddenly remembered. Everyone else but Erin ran up after Bobby. They got to the room as Bobby was untying Ben.

"Guys I'm so sorry." Ben said, looking at Sam and Cleo. "I...I tried...but...but he...they got John." Cleo, who was already crying, sunk down to her knees and hugged Ben, trying to give him some sort of comfort even though she was feeling awful. Mary-Jo's eyes darted around the room, as if she were trying to find something.

"Let's get you down to your mom." Bobby said, patting Ben's back. He and Cleo helped the young boy up and they walked out of the room. Castiel followed them after noticing scratches on Ben's arm. That left Sam and Mary-Jo alone in the room.

"What are you looking for?" Sam asked, watching his niece.

"I don't know." Mary-Jo said. Sam frowned slightly when the teenager's eyes lit up but they were darker then they usually were. Her drifted over him and paused, her head tilting to the side slightly. Sam took a step back, images from his nightmare flashing in his mind again. Mary-Jo dropped her eyes to the floor and blinked, the glowing stopping.

"Mary-Jo?" Sam asked carefully.

"What's wrong with me?" Mary-Jo asked, looking back up at her uncle. Her purple-green eyes were wide with fear. Sam crossed the room to her quickly and wrapped his arms tightly around her. She broke down into tears the second he touched her. "I could have stopped them."

"No." Sam said. "You're still weak from that mess you were in."

"No, but Sam, I could have...could have done...something." Mary-Jo said. "Anything...but I let them take him."

"NO!" Sam snapped. He took a hold of Mary-Jo's chin and tilted her head up so that she was looking at him. "Listen to me, I don't want you beating yourself up over this. You did what you could. You're not to blame."

"Something's wrong with me." Mary-Jo said.

"If there is something wrong, we'll figure out it." Sam said firmly. "Nothing's going to happen to you and nothing is going to happen to John. We'll get him back." Mary-Jo sighed and leaned her head back against his chest. He felt her nodding and sighed. He forced himself to keep feeling the way he was acting. He couldn't let her know how worried he was, how much that nightmare had scared him.

Sam set a vow that he wasn't going to let his son or niece become the next Lucifer as long as he was living.

* * *

Now would that be a bit of foreshadowing there? Did you guys like how I brought in the original Ruby vessel? I actually have a sort of plan for her and it might lead to another video on youtube. What do you guys think?


	13. Shed Some Light

**Shed Some Light**

Dean is Jesus!

Lol, no I'm joking. But that would be a pretty kick ass twist wouldn't it? I'll come up with something else for him, there are nine different types of Angels after all.

Hopefully the brain waves keep rolling fast. I like getting things up fast for you guys. Erin's gonna have a bit of a twist to her, just because it would be interesting in my mind.

Another song chapter! Yay, I'm back to it. This one is by Shinedown. Look forward to more from them because seriously, I love that band and so many songs work.

* * *

Everyone was sitting at the dining room table, Erin standing at the head of it, when Dean and Alice appeared. It had been a crazy ten minutes of tears and panic before someone had managed to call them and they had all sat down for about two minutes before the arrival. The original couple took in everyone around the table.

Lisa, sitting with Ben on her lap, hugging her son, both with tears on their faces.

Sam between Mary-Jo and Cleo, his arm around his girlfriend as he attempted to comfort her.

Bobby at one end of the table with a book opened in front of him.

Castiel on the other side of Mary-Jo, watching her out the corner of his eye.

And Mary-Jo, with her head down. Her parents couldn't see but she had her hands on her lap, one hand scratching and picking at the skin on the back of the other hand. She needed something to do. Something to distract her from the guilt she was feeling and the other emotions rolling over her. She flinched slightly as Castiel's hand came into her view and pulled her hands apart, taking a hold of the one that had been doing the scratching. Mary-Jo was left to stare at the damage she had caused to the back of her other hand as she fought with Castiel's powers as he attempted to heal it. He sighed slightly and gave up for the time being.

"Someone please tell me what the hell that bitch is doing here?" Dean asked, pointing the Colt at Erin.

"It's not Ruby." Sam said, sighing. "It's the actual girl." Alice put her hand on Dean's arm, making him lower his weapon. "Her name's Erin and she just saved Lisa from Meg."

"He's right." Lisa said. Dean frowned and slowly put the Colt away, keeping his eyes on Erin. It unnerved him that she even dressed the same way Ruby did when she was in that body. It wouldn't have been so bad but the leather jacket and dark clothing threw him off more then if she had been in something very un-Ruby-ish.

"So what the hell is she doing here?" Dean asked. "Thought she was supposed to be dead, isn't that how the hell bitch got in?"

"I was dead." Erin said. Dean felt a tiny bit more at ease. Her voice, at least, was somewhat different from Ruby's. He remembered all the conversations he had had with the demon bitch, how she always sounded sarcastic, always seemed to be mocking him.

Except, of course, when they had the conversation about how she remembered being human. The conversation that had almost made him believe she really was in it for the good guys. A conversation he had never told anyone about and planned to keep it to himself.

"So how are you back? And what are you then?" Dean asked. As usual, Erin just tilted her head and looked away. Dean narrowed his eyes slightly and opened his mouth, ready to start making demands.

"Your nephew's in a lot of danger." Erin said. "He's never going to be the same."

"What do you mean?" Cleo asked.

"I mean they're going to change him." Erin said. Her eyes drifted over to Mary-Jo where they stayed and turned hard. "And then...they're going to use him...to change her." Everyone else looked at Mary-Jo who kept her eyes on her hand.

"No way." Alice said. "No way in Hell. My daughter is not going to become some...some...evil mistress of the underworld."

"Well she might if we don't hurry." Erin said. "We need to find these guys and get that kid back."

"You got a plan?" Sam asked.

"You got a witch." Erin said, nodding at Cleo but keeping her eyes firmly locked on Mary-Jo. "Give her a map and some crystal on a chain and she can locate anyone as like as she has something personal of theirs to use."

"Then I suppose we just...zap over there, kick demon ass and grab John." Dean said.

"Yep." Erin said, simply.

"Well that's fantastic." Dean said.

"Simple and effective." Erin said.

"And what makes you think they won't expect that?" Dean asked.

"Oh they'll expect it." Erin said. "But we can still catch them off guard."

"How?" Dean asked.

"We need this place sealed up." Erin said, ignoring the question. "Salt around the doors and windows, traps set up wherever possible. Spells, charms, anything that'll keep evil creepers away. And little miss half-and-half there is not allowed to leave."

"Why?" Castiel asked.

"Because they wanna twist her up and throw off balances." Erin said, rolling her eyes and talking as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "They get their greedy little paws on her you can say buh bye to your precious little way of living."

"No wonder Ruby took you." Dean muttered. Erin shot him a dirty look but said nothing. "Guess we better get to work huh?"

"Yes." Erin said. There was a pause and everyone looked at each other. Dean's eyes fell on Mary-Jo as she continued to keep her eyes down.

"I'll get the...crystal." Sam said. He shot looks to everyone else and they all picked up on it quickly.

"I'll get a map." Alice said.

"I'll grab something of John's." Cleo said.

"I'll start salting and marking." Bobby said, closing the book. "Lisa, Ben, how about you two help?"

"Sure." Lisa said.

"I'll help as well." Castiel said.

"I'll...umm..." Dean said, staying put and watching everyone else split off to do what they'd said they'd do.

"I'll leave you two alone." Erin said, walking out of the room.

"Huh." Dean said, realizing it really was just him and Mary-Jo. He walked over to the table and sat down in Castiel's previous spot. "Everyone seems to know when we need to talk before we even do." Mary-Jo didn't say anything. She stiffened slightly when Dean took her hand and he couldn't help but frown at how hot it felt. He had held her hand after Castiel had had it before and it had never been this warm. "Something on your mind kiddo?"

"No." Mary-Jo said, quietly.

"I don't believe you." Dean said. "Something's bugging you sweetheart. What is it?" Mary-Jo turned her head to keep her face out of her father's view. Dean frowned and reached over to put his hand to her cheek. He wasn't entirely surprised to find it wet as he slowly made her turn her head back to face him. "What's the matter baby girl?"

"It's just...hitting...hard now." Mary-Jo said. "It was always so easy to just be...me. What I have been. Telling you guys not to worry about Lucifer getting me and...and changing me. It never really hit how...just how easy it could have been. How easy it is."

"You think you're gonna be a monster?" Dean asked, staring at Mary-Jo. She shrugged slightly and tried to look away again. Dean kept a firm hold on her cheek. "Mary-Jo Ellen Winchester, you look at me." Purple-green eyes slowly lifted to catch green eyes. "You are not going to be a monster."

"How do you know?" Mary-Jo asked, not able to keep the fear from her voice. "What if I already am?" Dean held her head in his hands, keeping their eyes locked.

"You aren't." He said. "And I know that because if you were, you wouldn't be wondering about it." He smiled slightly. "You're freaking out about it too much. You're too damn sweet to be a monster, baby girl." Mary-Jo smiled slightly and nodded slowly. "That's my girl. You just keep fighting the good fight and know who you are. And if you ever get any doubts, you know what you do?"

"What?" Mary-Jo asked.

"You come see me or your mom." Dean said, brushing tears off his daughter's face. "We'll help you."

"Thanks dad." Mary-Jo said.

"That's what I'm here for." Dean said. "It's what family does, helps keep you steady." Mary-Jo nodded. The father smiled softly and kissed his daughter's forehead before standing up. He pulled her up as well and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm proud of you baby girl, don't you forget that."

"I won't." Mary-Jo said, softly. They went to the other room where every one else sat, trying not to crowd too much around Cleo who was spinning a crystal on a chain over a map. Dean and Mary-Jo walked over to where Alice and Castiel stood. The Archangel instantly wrapped his arms around the teenager as came up to him. Dean winked at Mary-Jo and shot her a smile, earning a small one back.

"You're amazing." Alice whispered to Dean.

"Tell me something I don't know." Dean whispered back. Alice shook her head and rolled her eyes. Dean put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her against his side. His eyes slid over to where Erin stood, leaning on the wall. One of her arms was crossed over her body just under her chest. The hand on the other arm was up by her face as she chewed on a finger nail. It was a nervous habit for humans but Dean had the impression that she wasn't exactly human.

He was starting to pick up the differences between Erin and Ruby. The demon would have never been chewing on her finger nail for one thing. She also would have picked up on Dean watching and bitched him out by now. Erin just glanced at him but said nothing.

"How long do these things usually take?" Dean whispered.

"Depends on where the person is." Alice whispered. Dean nodded slightly and took his eyes off Erin to look at Cleo when there was a slight thud. The crystal was laying on a spot on the map and everyone leaned closer to look.

"New York." Cleo said, glancing at Sam to see him pale slightly.

"Now we know where he is...how are we doing this?" Bobby asked.

"Very...very carefully." Erin said. "They'll be expecting Angel power."

"Makes sense." Alice said. "Good portion of this group is Angelic."

_Mary-Jo..._

"How likely are we to have an element of surprise?" Sam asked.

"Not very, I think." Erin said.

_Mary-Jo..._

The teenager looked around but the only attention she was getting was Castiel's thumb running over the back of her hand, soothing the scratches she had caused earlier.

"Any back doors?" Dean asked.

"Probably." Erin said. "Better question might be what entrances won't be guarded."

_Oh my Mary-Jo..._

Mary-Jo blinked, feeling her eyes starting to glow slightly. They got hot when she was using her powers. That and her vision went a little weird, getting cast in a the hue of whatever colour her eyes glowed. Her eyes usually went blue and her vision always reminded her of being underwater. Right now everything sort of seemed to get darker.

Her hand twisted around and gripped Castiel's roughly.

"Mary-Jo?" Castiel asked, looking down at her and bringing attention to the girl.

"This isn't good." Sam said. "That's the third time her eyes have gone that way."

"Guys." Mary-Jo said, starting to panic.

"It's gonna be okay." Alice said. Mary-Jo turned her eyes to her mother and narrowed them, a strange urge coming over her. She gripped Castiel's hand harder and forced herself to look at a wall.

"Oh boy." Erin said. "Knock her out."

"What? Why?" Dean demanded.

"Because whatever is in her is starting to grow." Erin said. "She' gonna wanna kill all of you."

"No." Mary-Jo said, forcefully.

"Just keep fighting it." Erin said. "But seriously, someone make it easier on her." Mary-Jo felt fingers against her forehead. Her eyes stopped glowing and slowly closed as she slumped in Castiel's arms.

"Cas!" Dean snapped.

"It was painful." Castiel said. "I didn't want her to go through that."

"I really hate to ask this but...would we have any holy oil left?" Alice asked.

Several minutes later, Mary-Jo was left in a bedroom, a ring of holy oil around the bed and the baby monitor set up for Lisa and Ben to keep track of her.

"I can't believe we have to do this." Dean muttered.

"I can't stand it anymore than you but we have very little options right now." Alice said. "We have to get John before something happens to him."

"Everyone ready?" Erin asked. There was a collective sigh and nod from the crowd. Lisa and Ben stood back from them. Castiel, Alice and Sam all took hold of Dean, Cleo, Erin and Bobby and the group vanished.

"Mom." Ben said, slowly.

"Yeah?" Lisa asked.

"How do you think we should explain all this if anyone asks?" Ben asked. They both looked around the house. Devil's traps, salt and sigils decorated their house. The television remained busted on the floor, their windows were repaired magically but everything else that had broken from John's scream remained broken.

"We...umm...I don't know." Lisa said. She sighed and rubbed her head. "We should probably clean up the glass."

"Yeah." Ben said.

* * *

In case anyone's wondering...I figured sigils would work for all types of Angels. And Alice has never been in the same room as one getting set off. It's also just a safety precaution too. Can never be too sure what's going to happen anymore in my stories lol.


	14. Breathe Into Me

**Breathe Into Me**

Got some weird thoughts rolling in my head. Hopefully I can make them fit nicely.

Song by Red.

* * *

Dark rolling clouds of smoke.

A baby crying.

Flashes inside the smoke.

A little kid crying and screaming.

The smoke was changing shape, contracting in on a figure.

The screaming continued but the sound was getting deeper. The crying had stopped and screams of pain filled the hair.

There were more flashes inside the smoke and the figure rose up from it's previously crouched position.

The screams shifted to laughing. The smoke absorbed into the flesh of a young man now standing in the center of a crowd of people. Each person had black, white or yellow eyes turned to him. The young man stood over a crack in the floor. An eerie red glow filled the room and the faint sounds of painful screams seemed to echo out of the crack. The laughing stopped as the young man seemed to realize it was coming from him. He looked around and jumped away from the crack, completely oblivious to his nakedness.

"What...what happened to me?" He said, suddenly fearful.

"It's not complete." One of the demons said, stepping forward. The young man quickly backed up, hands up, ready to make some sort of attack.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!" He yelled. "What am I now?"

"You are John Winchester." The demon said. "You are to be our savior."

"Savior?" John asked. "You're fucking demons! You don't need to be saved."

"We only do as we were created to do." The demon said. John paused slightly at that. The demon held out clothes and John wondered if they had been in it's hand the whole time. He slowly took them, realizing for the first time that he was naked. He pulled the clothes on quickly and adjusted the leather jacket to fit better. "I am Andres."

"What do you guys want?" John asked.

"Gotta be around here somewhere." Dean said, taking in the sick expressions his wife, friend and brother all wore. "Maybe you three should..."

"We're going all the way with you guys." Alice said. Castiel and Sam nodded.

"Let's do this...right and hard." Bobby said, pulling his gun out. Everyone looked at him. "What?"

"That just sounded..." Alice said.

"Dirty." Dean filled in.

"So very very dirty." Erin said. She laughed slightly. "Right and hard."

"Glad you find that amusing." Cleo said. "Hold onto that thought while we're in there."

"Guys." Erin said as everyone started moving again. They looked at her. "He might be different."

"How?" Sam asked.

"They can't do much with a baby." Erin said.

"They aged him?" Cleo asked. Erin shrugged. "How?"

"Well I suppose there has to be a dark version of Mary-Jo's aging." Erin said. "Every human being has the capability, it's just a matter of tapping into a certain biological bit." There was a pause as the thought sunk in to everyone.

"We need to do this now." Castiel said, looking at the building in front of them. "Our window of opportunity has gotten smaller and..."

"And?" Dean asked.

"Mary-Jo...is struggling." Castiel said, his eyes drifting to look straight ahead of him with a far off expression.

"How did he..." Cleo started.

"They're bonded." Alice said. "For a while I thought it wasn't really that strong but boy did I turn out to be wrong."

"Mary-Jo's aging is somewhat off." Castiel said, slowly. "Different effects of the bond blossom at different parts." He shook his head and blinked several times. "Now we really must go."

"Right." Dean said, nodding once. He still didn't fully understand the bond thing but he wasn't going to bring it up just yet. They all headed into the building quietly. Erin stepped in last then paused just inside the door while the others moved further into the room. She looked around and got out the first syllable to call out to them before Castiel, Alice and Sam all collapsed to their hands and knees.

"Oh man...guys?" Cleo asked, crouching by Sam and carefully putting her hand on his back. Dean was on his knees next to Alice and Bobby was crouched at Castiel's side. "You guys shouldn't have come with us!"

"Didn't...think it would...be this strong." Alice managed to get out. She looked like she was having trouble breathing, as if the air was too thick. The other two weren't faring any better. Out of the three of them, Sam was doing the best. He just seemed in pain rather than pain and suffocating.

"Isn't there something you can do?" Dean snapped, looking at Erin who still stood by the door. He froze when he saw people standing behind Erin. He was about to say something when they grabbed her arms and twisted them back, making the girl yell in pain and drop to her knees. Dean's eyes darted around, taking in the dozen other people surrounding them. He stood up, gun poised and ready. "Where the fuck is my nephew? WHERE IS HE?"

"No need to yell." Andres stepped into the light that shone through the sky light. "We don't want to fight."

"Yeah well you should have thought of that before you took my nephew you sick son of a bitch." Dean said.

"You're highly outnumbered." Andres said. "This..." He gestured around at the other demons. "Is only a fraction of what we have available. This place can be swarmed in under ten seconds."

"Long enough for me to shoot your sorry ass." Dean said.

"Your group of seven is very weak." Andres said. "Four of you are incapacitated and I suspect they are the four strongest."

(((A/N: I just had to say this now, couldn't wait until the end of the chapter. I know this might sound weird but those of you who are True Blood fans...is it just me or could you totally picture Andres being sorta like Eric?)))

"The rest of us ain't that bad." Dean said. "I've taken out demons twice as ugly as you on my own. I've been doing this shit for years." he held up his gun, aiming it right at Andres. "Now...where is my goddamn nephew?"

"Uncle Dean." Dean snapped his eyes to Andres' left and stared at the young man that was stepping into the light next to him. Dark messy hair and startlingly blue eyes gave him away like nothing else could.

"John?" Cleo's voice sounded strained.

"Mom...Uncle Dean...you guys have to listen to me." John said. "We've got it all wrong here."

"They give you some sympathy for the demons crap?" Dean asked.

"Uncle Dean..." John said, sighing.

"John get over here...now." Dean said.

"He doesn't have to be like this." John said. The second his eyes flashed, the demons jumped into attack and Bobby was up on his feet, gun up and helping Dean shoot at whatever came at them. John stood back, watching in confusion. Cleo managed a bubble around Alice, Castiel and Sam so that she, Dean and Bobby could do more then just shoot at the demons.

"They won't understand." Andres said, reappearing at John's side. His eyes drifted to the far end of the room where Erin had finally managed to break free from the demons holding her. She spun around to face them and slapped her hands to their foreheads, evacuating the black demonic smoke from the bodies. Andres melted into the fighting crowd as Erin made her way through it. He cut her off and tossed her. She hit the bubble and rolled off, coming to a stop near John's feet.

"Shit." John said. He crouched down and rolled Erin onto her back. "Hey...hey, are you okay?"

"Ow." Erin grumbled. She blinked her eyes open and looked at him. She stood up quickly and John got to his feet. Erin spun around as new demons jumped into the building. She grabbed John and pulled him out of the way as she pulled a gun from under her coat and fired at the demons that were coming at them.

"This is madness!" John said.

"Madness?" Erin asked, spinning around to look at him. "What the fuck did they put in your head?"

"Are you suggesting I've been brainwashed?" John asked, narrowing his eyes threateningly.

"Oh I think you just said it for me." Erin said.

"I do my own thinking." John said.

"I bet you do." Erin said. They were right in each others' faces. John was barely three inches taller than her. She kept her eyes locked on his, both sets narrowed. Suddenly hers flew wide as she grabbed his arms and threw him to the ground, falling on top of him just as something shot through the air past them.

"My turn...ow." John groaned.

"Oh suck it up." Erin said. She looked around then got up. She reached for John's hand to pull him up and the instant their hands touched a shock wave ran through the building and everyone seemed to freeze. Erin stared in horror as her hand stayed attached to John's. His own eyes widened in fear as fiery red band appeared and then started to close around their wrists. John scrambled to his feet as they both struggled to separate their hands from each other. "No, no, no, no, no...please, please God no!"

"What's going on?" John asked.

"I...I don't really...SON OF A BITCH!" Erin screamed at the end as the band burned into her wrist. John gritted his teeth and couldn't hold back his own scream. They both dropped to their knees as their blood ran from beneath the bands and onto their hands. The second their blood touched and combined, it was like time exploded around them as the bands shattered, freeing them from each other finally as they fell back from each other.

"DISPERSE!" Andres shouted out. The living demons all scattered from the fight zone, going through doors, windows, some even just melting into the shadows. Dean stumbled, caught off guard by the sudden lack of enemy.

"Jesus...JOHN!" Cleo yelled, bolting over to her son as he gingerly sat up, holding his still bleeding wrist. She dropped to her knees by him and went to put her hands on his shoulders then paused and decided instead for his face but paused again, unsure of what to do. Dean and Bobby came over as well, Bobby being the one to check on Erin.

"What the hell just happened?" Dean asked.

"I...I don't...I don't know." John said. He gazed around his uncle to the old hunter helping up the girl. She waved him off with a small smile of thanks. Blood still ran down her hand and dripped from her fingers but she paid it little attention.

"Okay...whatever that was...we need to get the hell out of here." Dean said. "Cleo drop the...thing around our Angels."

"Right, yeah." Cleo said. She looked over to the bubble and waved her hand. The bubble simply popped. Alice groaned and pushed herself up, attempting to stand. Castiel and Sam attempted the same and Bobby swooped in to catch Sam as they all teetered. Castiel and Alice ended up leaning on each other.

"Yeah we're definitely getting out of here." Dean said. Cleo helped John to his feet then went to help Castiel as Dean simply lifted Alice into his arms. Erin looked at John then nodded at the others, shooting him a look that made him cringe. He quickly followed the others with Erin staying behind him.

They were all silent for a long time, getting as far from that building as they could as fast as they could. Finally Castiel stated it was far enough. Dean gingerly put Alice back on her feet and everyone stood around for a moment, contemplating things. It became a silent agreement between the "adults" that discussing anything while John was present wouldn't be a good idea. He watched them all intently, as if he were waiting for someone to say something.

"We should get back to the house and rest." Castiel said, finally.

"And check on MJ." Dean said. Castiel nodded. "Are you guys up for that?"

"We'll be fine." Alice said, reassuringly. She moved and put herself between Dean and John. Sam went between John and Cleo. Castiel took up the task of zapping Erin and Bobby back to the house, something he found to be surprisingly easy and wondered for a moment if Erin did anything to lend a hand.

"Okay Cas, you go check on Mary-Jo." Dean said once they were all back at the house. Their arrival went relatively unnoticed as Lisa and Ben were fast asleep on the couch and lazy-boy chair. Castiel nodded at his order and went up the stairs quietly. Dean looked at the others and tilted his head, contemplating his options.

"Hey...Johnny." Alice said, picking up on Dean's emotions and thoughts. "Are you hungry?"

"Kinda, yeah." John said.

"Come on into the kitchen and we'll make something up." Alice said. John just nodded and followed his aunt. The others all looked at each other and exchanged wordless looks. Cleo went up the stairs to get supplies while the others went to the basement.

It was going to be a hard morning.

* * *

Okay so who's wondering about MJ? Well you'll find out next chapter. I'm trying to direct her off being the focus of the story. In some ways she is but in other ways it's all of them.

And the reason I brought up the Andres being like Eric thing is because I was thinking of doing a video involving everyone, even the bad guys, and that was just the first person that came into my head as I was writing him. I would also need a song idea for that video unless I make a (potentially disasterous) attempt at recreating a chapter. In any case, for Alice, I'm afraid that in any new videos, she might have clips with Brunette hair as the clips for her with just blonde aren't very actiony.

So far my cast list is as follows: Dean – Jensen Ackles, Sam – Jared Padalecki, Alice – Olivia Wilde, Cleo – Amber Heard, Castiel – Misha Collins, John – Thomas Dekker, Erin – Katie Cassidy, Andres – Alexander Skarsgard, and Mary-Jo I'm stuck between Kaley Cuoco (from when she was in Charmed) or Elisabeth Harnois (Christina from Point Pleasant).


	15. One Step Closer

**One Step Closer**

By Linkin Park this chapter.

You people aren't helpful lol. One person says I should use Elisabeth, another says I should use Kaley, that's only two votes for two different people. This is Mary-Jo we're talking about, she can't be just anyone lol.

Longest chapter of this story and the longest dream sequence I've ever written I think.

**Little Reminder**: Chapter 40 of Supernatural Wonderland, did no one ever wonder about how Mary-Jo ended up so beat up and tied up after she had gotten into the holy fire? Wasn't Meg going on about bringing her in to Satan? Anyone wondering now? Well now you get to find out what really happened.

* * *

"_What is with you Angels and trying to put doubt in our minds?" Meg asked. She walked around the edge of the holy fire. "You can't be saved little girl. Your little Angelic boyfriend can't get to you and even if he could, he couldn't get you out once he's in. Neither can your mommy."_

"_Leave my family alone." Mary-Jo said._

"_Sure...if you work with us." Meg said. "My father would love to have you around."_

"_Go back to Hell." Mary-Jo said. "And stay there."_

"_Hell's gonna be on Earth, princess." Meg said, smiling. "And you're gonna get a front row seat." Mary-Jo frowned. "Oh don't look so disgusted. Trust me...you'll love it." There was a noise behind her and she turned around. A tall man with shoulder length blonde hair, pin straight, shocking blue eyes and pale skin stood there. He was clothed in black and his eyes were on Mary-Jo rather than Meg._

"_Child of Balance." He said, nodding his head once._

"_Who are you?" Mary-Jo asked._

"_Someone you will come to know very well at some point in your life." The man said. His eyes went red, the same way a yellow eyed demon's eyes would go yellow. The fire went out but before Mary-Jo could move, the man's hand snapped around her neck. Her hands grabbed at his hand and wrist to try and pull him off. "Shh, shh, shh...relax."_

_"Let...go." Mary-Jo gasped out._

"_Not yet." The man said. He produced a knife then whistled at Meg._

"_Shouldn't we bring her to..." Meg went to argue._

"_No." The man snapped. Meg blinked. "His plan is useless. Now...grab her arms." Meg sighed but did as she was told, pulling the teenager's arms off the man's hand and wrist and holding them behind her back. Mary-Jo struggled and let out a series of gasps and groans as the man started making cuts on her. He held out a vial and filled it with her blood before putting it away._

"_That...all...you wanted?" Mary-Jo gasped out, her vision getting clouded with black spots as air became less and less._

"_Yes." The man said, smiling. "I just enjoy cutting Angels." Mary-Jo groaned and felt her eyes drifting shut._

_They snapped open again. The scenery different, the male in front of her different, and the fact that she was no longer being held was completely different. In front of her, beaten and bleeding, welding a wicked looking knife was Castiel. There was a part of her mind wondering about this but a stronger part was making her smirk in a way she never thought herself capable of._

_And it also made her twirl her own wicked looking knife in her hand effortlessly._

"_Oh come on Cas." Mary-Jo said. "You can't hurt me. You never could, not even in training. It's fun over here Cas...you should try it out."_

"_I won't...ever." Castiel said. He paused then sighed and tossed his knife. Mary-Jo blinked, confused. She frowned as he stood before her, eyes locking with hers. He reached forward and touched his hand to her cheek. She could do nothing but stare at him. "I told you that I will always love you. I meant it. I do still love you now, even after everything. Mary-Jo...I'm begging you that...if you still love me...then please, stop this. Help us. This isn't right. But...if you don't...then please...just...kill me." He closed his eyes and awaited the final blow._

_Mary-Jo spun the knife around in her hand then went to plunge it into his neck but stopped a split second before it touched him. Her hand started to shake. She let the knife fall and clatter to the ground. Castiel opened his eyes and stared at her. She took several quick steps back before turning and running away._

"_You failed." The man said, stepping out in front of her. His hair was short now but it didn't seem to register as a surprise to her._

"_No." Mary-Jo said._

"_You failed...against an Archangel." The man said. He stepped towards her. "I don't appreciate failure Mary-Jo."_

"_You're not the boss." Mary-Jo said. A hand shot out and clasped around her throat tightly._

"_Yes...I...am." The man whispered into her ear as her throat began to burn._

Mary-Jo gasped and sat up, grabbing at her throat. It felt hot under her hands and her panic rose. There was movement next to her and she almost screamed before she noticed Castiel moving onto the bed with her. He lightly touched at her hands, gently pulling them away to look at her throat.

"It's alright." Castiel said. "You're fine."

"Oh God." Mary-Jo said, just before she flung herself at Castiel. Her arms wrapping tightly around his neck as she cried against his shoulder. He was startled at first but quickly overcame it and wrapped his arms around her, running his hand up and down her back in an attempt to soothe her.

"What happened?" Castiel asked softly.

"It...it started as some sort of...of memory thing." Mary-Jo said. "And then..." She paused, wondering if she wanted Castiel to even know.

"And then?" Castiel asked. Mary-Jo stayed quiet for a while, chewing her lip. She kept her face against his shoulder, lost in thought.

"I don't remember." Mary-Jo said, finally. Castiel sighed but said nothing else and continued his attempt to comfort her.

"You guys can't be serious." John said, rattling the chain that was cuffed to his ankle. "Come on."

"It's just temporary." Dean said.

"Nothing is wrong with me!" John snapped.

"It's just a precaution." Alice said. John shook his head and looked at his parents. Cleo was biting her lip and Sam was avoiding eye contact.

"How can you do this?" John asked. "I'M YOUR SON!"

"We've all done it to each other." Dean said. "Well...me and Sam have...him being locked up more than me but...that's not the point here."

"Guys please." John pleaded. "There is nothing wrong with me."

"Let's go." Bobby muttered, gently pushing Cleo and Sam out of the basement.

"We're sorry." Cleo said, shooting her son a look. Alice and Dean followed shortly after them. The only one left in the basement with John was Erin. He looked at her and frowned as she pulled up a chair and sat.

"Don't tell me you're staying." John said.

"Well you're not completely locked up." Erin said. "Someone has to make sure you don't break free. And you know the family members are just gonna cave."

"Great." John said, sitting on another chair. His eyes drifted to the dried blood that was still on Erin's hand. He had at least bothered to wash the blood from himself but she seemed to not be bothered with it. He looked at his own wrist. The band looked like a fresh wound but it didn't bleed or ooze or anything else. "What is this?"

"I don't know." Erin said.

"Sure...you don't know." John said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, if I knew, I would tell you." Erin said.

"Again...sure." John said.

"How about we just sit in silence?" Erin asked, her gaze icy. John sighed but said nothing.

"So what do you guys think happened between them?" Dean asked. "What was with that..fiery handcuffing?"

"No idea." Alice said. "I didn't really see it."

"It was weird." Cleo said. "I've never even heard of something like that happening. And neither of them really did anything, just Erin took John's hand to help him up."

"There was something weird about that blonde demon." Dean said.

"He didn't jump into the fight until Erin got free." Bobby said. "And then he just tossed her."

"It's like he was aiming right for her." Dean said.

"Can we get back to this thing that happened with Erin and John?" Cleo asked.

"I'll have to look at them before I can get anything figured out." Alice said. "It could be anything, caused by anything."

"What do we do about just John then?" Sam asked. "I heard him. I think he thinks the demons are innocent."

"Yeah...the same way Lucifer was." Dean said, sounding somewhat bitter. "They're killing people."

"And humans do any different?" Sam asked. "Let's face it, we're not exactly the perfect species. No one is." Everyone was silent for a while before they heard a noise and turned to see Mary-Jo and Castiel coming down the stairs.

"Hey sweetheart, how you feeling?" Dean asked, taking in his daughter's appearance. Her hair was a mess and she had dark shadows under her eyes. Obviously her unconscious state had not been a pleasant one.

"You have to ask?" Mary-Jo asked.

"Guess not." Dean said. He tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"Is John back?" Mary-Jo asked.

"Basement." Dean said.

"You can see him later." Castiel said quickly. "You need to eat something." Mary-Jo made a face but didn't argue as her boyfriend steered her to the kitchen.

"This is going to be a lot to handle and worry about." Sam said. They looked over at the basement door as Erin pushed it open. "Shouldn't you be..."

"I will hurt him if I stay down there." Erin said.

"YOU CAN TRY!" John yelled up.

"DON'T TEMP ME!" Erin yelled back down before slamming the door. Everyone just looked at her. She took a deep breath and held up her hands. "I'll be back in a bit." No one said anything as she walked out of the house, slamming the door again.

"Lisa's gonna kill her if she breaks one of these doors." Cleo said. There were nods all around. A few minutes later there was pained yelling from the basement and Cleo ran down the stairs with Sam, Alice and Dean close behind. John was on his knees of the ground, his hand gripping his opposite wrist as fresh blood dripped to the floor.

"Johnny are you okay?" Alice asked.

"Do I look okay?" John ground out. Alice crouched in front of him and touched his arm before gently prying his hand off his wrist. The band around his wrist seemed to have split open in several places. Alice held her nephew's hand as she examined the damage. "What...what's going on?"

"Erin's too far away." Alice said. "Anyone know if she has a cell phone?"

"She hasn't said so." Sam said.

"Well we gotta find..." Alice's statement was cut off by the front door slamming and stomping feet. John sighed as they all heard Mary-Jo asking questions and the stomping came down the stairs. Erin, with fresh blood on her own wrist, came into view with Mary-Jo and Castiel right behind her.

"What the hell is this?" Erin asked, lifting her hand up. The blood ran down her arm, staining her leather jacket's sleeve.

"I'm starting to get a theory." Alice said, standing up. "Hang on, let me test something." she went over to Erin who stood there looking angry as ever. Alice took the girl's non bloodied hand and turned it over with the palm up. Before anyone could say or do anything, the Angel had a knife out and was running it along the other girl's palm.

"Fucking hell!" Erin yelped, yanking her hand back. "What was that for?" Alice held up a finger. Erin glared at her before her eyes shot over to John as the young man let out a startled cry of pain. Everyone looked at him to find him looking at his own hand.

A fresh cut across the palm.

"What the hell is this?" John asked.

"Cas, help them out." Alice said. Castiel, understanding slowly dawning on him, touched a finger to Erin's hand. It healed, and all the blood on her other hand vanished as well. The only thing remaining was the band around her wrist. Everyone looked at John to find that his hands were healed and cleaned as well.

"Linking." Castiel said.

"Yeah." Alice said.

"What?" Erin asked.

"It's a complex thing." Castiel said.

"Someone of the uh...supernatural world...if they're some kind of..." Alice said.

"Important person..." Castiel said.

"Yeah I guess that works. They have a sort of..." Alice said.

"Ritual." Castiel said.

"Right...and uh...someone gets chosen kinda...share with them or something." Alice said.

"It's very complicated and obviously wasn't done right." Castiel said.

"Unless Erin was there when this ritual happened...I'm going to have to agree with Cas." Alice said.

"Although sometimes they do branch out if the original chosen isn't worthy." Castiel said.

"Oh...yeah true enough...so when there's the connecting moment..." Alice said.

"Possibly when you two had each other's hands..." Castiel said.

"And these linking bands, like you have on your wrists, sort of attach you two each other..." Alice said.

"You cannot be too far apart from each other." Castiel said.

"If one of you gets hurt, the other feels it." Alice said.

"Which is a strange draw back." Castiel said.

"No kidding." Alice said.

"But I have seen it done where the linked can tap into each other's powers." Castiel said.

"Really?" Alice asked. Castiel nodded. They looked around, noticing everyone just staring at them. "What?"

"You do realize you two were finishing each other's sentences right?" Dean asked.

"So many levels of weird." Mary-Jo said.

"So wait...I'm stuck with him?" Erin asked, pointing at John.

"It's not so good on my end either." John said, glaring at Erin.

"Bite me, jackass." Erin said.

"Bitch." John said.

"Asshole." Erin said.

"Whore." John said.

"Jerk." Erin said.

"Enough!" Sam said.

"She started it." John said.

"I don't care." Sam said. "Enough." Erin crossed her arms but said nothing. Sam looked at Alice and Castiel, his eyes almost pleading. "Please say there's a way to break this."

"It's sort of..." Alice said.

"Demonic." Castiel said.

"We might be able to find something..." Alice said.

"But it would take time." Castiel said.

"Quit doing that." Dean said.

"Sorry." Alice and Castiel spoke at the same time.

"So...hang on...wait a second." Mary-Jo said. Everyone looked at her. She paused then pointed at John. "That's my cousin?"

"Cas didn't fill you in?" Cleo asked. Mary-Jo shook her head.

"Can I please be uncuffed here?" John asked, getting to his feet and shaking the chain again.

"Why is he chained up?" Mary-Jo asked.

"Demons brainwashed him." Erin said.

"They did not!" John said.

"They did not." Erin mocked.

"Shut up!" John said.

"Okay you know what...you two can still be in the same house as each other, just not the same room." Dean said. He snapped his fingers and pointed at Erin. "You, upstairs."

"Fine by me." Erin said, turning around and going up the stairs.

"You too." Dean said, pointing at Mary-Jo.

"Why?" Mary-Jo asked.

"Because I said so." Dean said.

"Lousy father." Mary-Jo muttered, following after Erin.

"And you..." Dean said, pointing at John. "Are staying down here for a bit longer."

"What the hell?" John asked.

"Don't back talk me." Dean said. John blinked but didn't say anything. "Ally, Sammy, Cleo, Cas...come on." Everyone else wordlessly followed Dean up the stairs.

"What is going on?" Mary-Jo asked as soon as they were all through the door.

"We're gonna explain it all now." Dean said. Everyone sat at the table and they all took turns telling what happened and what could possibly be going on.

* * *

Whoa...been a while since I've had a chapter this long. Mind you with all the back and forward talking between Alice and Castiel, it takes up space.


	16. Closer

**Closer**

Grand Theft Auto! Lol, that's going to sorta happen in this chapter.

The chapters are getting longer. This one is gonna be solely John and Erin (and a demon) for reasons you'll find out soon. The title song is by Nine Inch Nails and you all know what that means lol.

* * *

Erin was the only one awake. Lisa and Ben were in their rooms, fast asleep. Sam and Cleo were asleep in their room. Alice and Dean, Mary-Jo and Castiel shared a room and Erin could tell they were all asleep. Although in Alice and Castiel's cases, it was mostly just some sort of resting state. Erin tilted her head to look over at Bobby, fast asleep on the couch nearby, snoring softly. The girl shook her head and she stood up from the chair and started walking around. Her body protested the sudden movement but she wasn't going to let herself fall asleep in a house full of hunters, two of which still had belief that she was the demon that had taken over her body three years ago.

In the kitchen, she picked up one of the books and flipped through it. Nothing sprang out at her and she just tossed the book aside. She had gone through five books before a noise caught her attention. Her eyes drifted over to the basement as she slowly walked over to it. There was a rattling noise and she figured John was attempting to break out of the chain holding him. Curious, although not quite sure why, Erin opened the door and slowly walked down the stairs.

John was sitting on the floor, pulling at the base of the chain attached to the wall. As Erin watched the pulling was slowly stopped and the young man's eyes drifted over to look at the blonde girl standing on the stairs.

"What do you want?" John asked.

"Thought I'd get a laugh out of this." Erin said, grinning.

"There is nothing wrong with me." John snapped. "I don't know why they insist on this."

"Hmm...maybe it's because you tried to defend the demons." Erin said.

"All I said was that we had things wrong." John said.

"Andres gave you a sap story huh." Erin said.

"How do you know his name?" John asked.

"You're gonna hurt yourself if you keep pulling on that thing." Erin said, ignoring the question. "And the only reason I care is because if you get hurt then I get hurt and if I'm gonna get hurt, I'd rather it actually be my own sort of pain."

"Whatever." John said. Erin sat down on the steps and looks around the basement. There were a few towels sitting on top of the clothes dryer and the washing machine's door was open. There was a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling that looked like it would need replacing soon.

"This is such a classic house." Erin muttered. "With non-classic residents." John looked at her but she didn't say anything else. He sighed and looked around before shivering as an off feeling ran through him. He looked up and narrowed his eyes as if attempting to see through everything above him.

"They've got her!" John said suddenly, jumping to his feet. Erin looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "They've got Mary-Jo!"

"What?" Erin asked.

"Get this off me!" John said.

"Why?" Erin asked.

"Because someone's got my cousin." John said. Erin frowned slightly and sent out her senses. There were eight life signs in the building not including herself and John. Frowning more, she stood from the steps and moved swiftly over to John.

"Who has her?" Erin asked.

"I don't...don't know." John said. "But I can feel it...something's wrong. You have to get this chain off me and we have to go."

"Whoa, wait, what?" Erin asked.

"I can't go anywhere without you without hurting myself now can I?" John asked, getting annoyed.

"We don't we just let everyone else know?" Erin asked.

"And what...sit here while they do the work?" John asked. "I'm not gonna sit back and let some scumbag fuck around with my cousin!" Erin bit her lip and glanced up the stairs. Knowing in the back of her mind that this would probably come back to bite her on the ass, she nonetheless bent down and unhooked the cuff from John's ankle. The second she straightened back up he had her hand in his and was running lightly up the stairs, dragging her along.

"How are we going to get anywhere?" Erin whispered, trying not to wake up Bobby.

"Simple." John said, looking around. He picked something off the table by the door and pulled Erin outside before showing her car keys. "I believe these would be Bobby's."

"We're gonna steal his truck?" Erin asked.

"Not steal...borrow." John said. Erin sighed and looked at the house as John went over to the truck and climbed in. She hesitated a moment but still, no matter how strongly she tried, could not pick up on where the half Angel was. "Come on!" Sighing, Erin ran to the other side of the truck as John started it up. A light in the house turned on as they reversed out of the driveway and drove away from the house.

"How'd you learn to drive?" Erin asked.

"No idea." John said. The truck sped down the empty road, taking hard turns all over the place. They drove wildly for almost an hour before they slowed down considerably. Erin, who had been gazing steadily out the window, turned to look at John. He didn't exactly look tired but she somehow knew that he was.

"Maybe we should hit up a motel or something." Erin said. "Your cousin's not exactly weak, I'm sure if we stop to sleep for a couple of hours she'll be fine."

"Yeah." John said slowly, his eyes darting around. Erin raised an eyebrow and started to ask him what was the matter when he suddenly yelped and slammed on the brakes. Their seat belts locked up and dug painfully into their shoulders as the truck came to a dead stop in front of a person with spikes growing out of their arms. "Shit."

"So much for a peaceful drive." Erin said. "Reverse, reverse." John moved to comply but the person grabbed the truck, his hands digging into the hood before throwing it off the road. Erin grabbed onto the door frame and the dashboard while John held the steering wheel tightly as the truck rolled. It hit a tree on it's side, denting the roof inwards. If it weren't for his seat belt, John would have fallen on top of Erin. As it was, he spread his feet down by the peddles for better balance to hold himself up as he hit at his door to open it.

"You're dangerous to have around." John said.

"Me?" Erin asked.

"Glad you agree." John said, undoing his belt and climbing out of the truck. He looked around but couldn't spot the person/demon anywhere. "Looks to be all clear." He fell off the truck as Erin pushed him on her way out. "Bobby's gonna kill us."

"Oh no, he's going to kill you." Erin said. "I'm virtually a hostage. Any and all blame is going on your head, bucko."

"Bitch." John said.

"Asshole." Erin said. She moved to jump down but something grabbed her from behind with a growl. She yelped in surprise and struggled against the spiked arm wrapped around her waist.

"Erin!" John yelled as the demon and Erin fell backwards off the truck. Something jabbed into Erin's neck as she continued to struggle. She gasped as her eyes flew wide open, turning red as she rolled over, trying to shake off the demon growling in her ear. John ran around the truck just as the demon went flying back off the girl. He blinked in surprise as she stood up but quickly just forward to grab her as she started to fall. He was aware, vaguely, that both of them were bleeding at the stomach and her shirt was ripped open.

After a quick scan around the area and being unable to found the demon, he helped Erin to a motel. They got funny looks from the girl behind the desk but John quickly cast a spell on her to keep them all safer. He lay Erin on the bed once they got in the room before he went to the bathroom to get stuff to clean them up with.

"This linking thing is a serious pain." Erin groaned, watching the young man clean the gashes on her stomach. She had slid her jacket off and tossed her shirt away, leaving her to sit with just her bra covering her top half.

"You're the one that's been getting hurt." John said.

"Uh hello..." Erin said, pointing to her left shoulder where there was a thick red mark.

"Uh hello, I got the same from YOUR seat belt too." John said, pointing out the mark on his right shoulder.

"Well..it was your aunt that started it." Erin said. "Or more...your cousin's boyfriend!"

"That reminds me." John said, pulling his own shirt over his head to tackle his bloody mess. "What are you?"

"What?" Erin asked.

"Your eyes." John said. "I saw what they did. It's not like how Alice, MJ or even my dad's eyes change. They're more like how...Andres...his eyes go." Erin looked down. "Are you a demon?"

"Not exactly." Erin said.

"Then what are you?" John asked.

"It's none of your business." Erin said, getting off the bed. She winced at some pain shooting through her stomach.

"Whoa there, easy does it." John said, grabbing at Erin as she nearly doubled over.

"I'm fine." Erin said.

"Fine." John said, letting go. "God forbid you accept help." Erin rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom.

She leaned on the counter and looked at her reflection. Her eyes were bright and her face was flushed. She thought for a moment that she might have gotten infected with some sort of sickness from the demon and gingerly touched the spot on her neck where she was jabbed with something. She bit her lip and frowned slightly. Her body was starting to heat up and it was getting really uncomfortable. Without a second thought, she kicked off her boots and shimmied out of her jeans. Standing there in the blood red bra and panties, she looked back at her reflection and chewed on her lip again.

"Geez." Erin muttered, gripping the sink. She closed her eyes, trying to will it away. That did nothing but allow her mind to project images of naked bodies rolling around in the motel bed. She groaned and rubbed her hand against her neck. She used her hand to lift her hair from her neck and the other hand came up to try and fan herself off. Her eyes opened again and she stared at her reflection. "Now? Seriously? This is some big ass joke you're playing ain't it?"

"Hey, you okay in there?" John asked, knocking on the door. Erin paused, her eyes shifting to the side to look at the door in the mirror. The image of a shirtless John standing on the other side brought an uncontrolled sound of desire from her throat. "Erin? Hey are you..." The door opened and John stood there, barefoot and shirtless, holding the doorknob. Erin turned to look at him, dropping her hair to let it tumble carelessly around her shoulders.

"What?" Erin asked, breathlessly.

"I umm...heard...you know...noises." John said. He swallowed a lump forming in his throat and licked his suddenly dry lips. Erin's eyes zeroed in to watch his tongue and unconsciously copied him. John knew that Erin was practically the first female, non-family member he'd been around, the other children at daycare didn't seem to count in his mind. He wondered vaguely if he was feeling the way he was feeling because of her or because this was the first time he'd seen a woman in their underwear.

That thought made him pause. There Erin was, standing in front of him, her long tanned legs crossed as she leaned back on the counter. The silky red boy short panties and matching bra seemed to make her torso look even long. The scratches from the demon rested around her belly button and there was a round scar just under her rib, like a gunshot wound.

"Wait...what are you doing?" John asked, suddenly finding it more odd then arousing that she was nearly naked.

"Hot." Erin said, once more breathless. John swallowed again, being aroused all over again. "Think...that...that demon...got me with a...pheromone...thing...or something."

They have those?" John asked, trying to keep his brain functioning on something other then naked Erin images.

"Anything that...could...distract who they're fighting." Erin said, starting to wiggling to her hips.

"Oh...uh...that...that's umm...good to know." John said.

"John..." Erin said. John looked at her. "I don't like this."

"Well uh...I'm...I'm sure it'll wear off." John said. Erin nodded. "Although you umm...you don't seem like you could...really last that long."

"Your parents would...kill me...if I had sex with you." Erin said, even as she pushed herself away from the counter and stepped toward him.

"Yeah." John said, slowly.

"And your uncle." Erin said. John just nodded, watching her move. "Who knows what'll happen...what with us being linked and all."

"Could...be worth...finding out." John said. Erin tilted her head. "I...I mean..."

"Think it'll be like your driving?" Erin asked.

"What?" John asked.

"Instantly know how to do it." Erin said, smirking.

"Well there's umm...really...really only one way...to...find out." John said. Erin nodded. John looked at her carefully. His mind was telling him to just close the door and leave her to deal with it on her own but his body had basically taken control and it was telling him plain and simply that he wanted her. His arm shot forward and wound around her waist, pulling her up against his body. The action brought a gasp from the blonde girl, clearly she wasn't expecting him to actually do something. With the element of surprise on his side, John's nervousness faded as he smirked down at Erin.

He kissed her roughly as his other hand held her head, grabbing at her hair. Her hands just as roughly latched onto his head as she ground her hips against his. She moaned at the contact while he let out a hiss. He pulled while she pushed and they found themselves crossing the bed quicker then imagined. Her hands slid down from his head, her nails scrapping over his neck, shoulders and chest, skipping over his stomach to avoid the wounds already there. She skillfully popped the button on his pants and slid the zipper down. His hand on her back crept up to open the hooks on her bra before discarding the piece of clothing carelessly. She roughly and suddenly pushed him backwards and he stumbled over his pants that were down around his knees as he fell back on the bed.

"Little warning next time." John muttered.

"No." Erin said, pulling at his pants to get them the rest of the way off. She crawled on top of them, her in only her panties while he was only in his underwear. John didn't know if it was part of the linking or something else just as complicated but he swore he was feeling whatever drug had been injected into her. He reached up and grabbed her shoulders before flipping them over, slamming her against the bed. "Little boy likes it rough huh?"

"Careful who you call little." John said. He slid his hands down her arms to her wrists before lifting them up over her head and pinning them down with one hand. The other grabbed her chin as he kissed her again. He used what power he had to keep her hands locked over her head so he could let go of them.

"Jackass." Erin muttered once she realized what he'd done. John just smirked at her. His hands slid down her body.

He teased her for the longest time. By the end of it, she was swearing at him and threatening, her eyes going red. He gave in after that and power let loose from both of them. It was violent and destructive as they moved around the room, unable to really get enough. Hours later they were finally fast asleep, stretched out across the couch. Bruises and scratches marked their skin. Around the room, the broken remains of the lamp as well as the television littered the floor. The table was half sunk to the ground as two of it's legs were broken. The bed was a mess, pillows and sheets ripped and tossed from it. A hole in the wall remained from when John had put his fist through it, drywall dust still remained on his hand as it hung limply over the side of the couch. That bit of furniture itself had the back ripped up and a cushion missing where the pair's feet lay tangled together.

And outside, sitting under the window, was the spiked demon, a cell phone in it's hand. It typed in a single message and hit the OK button to send it.

_Phase two complete._

* * *

It had to have been known from the first argument they had that those two were going to end up being the ones with the rough sex. Although it makes it wonder which one of them, between John and Erin, is playing the other. Is John really an innocent guy? Is Erin really a good girl? And I know it's looking a lot like MJ keeps getting forgotten but these demons have been watching everyone. They're tricky little devils with a plan of their sleeves.

ANYWAYS READ ME PLEASE! AUDIENCE PARTICIPATION NEEDED! I am making another video for this story. I haven't got a title for it yet but I will let you guys know when it's made. I've made some pictures up because anyone that's seen my other videos for these knows that I like a little bit of slide show at the beginning. But I'm having a bit of trouble because the pictures are coupled up so like Dean/Alice in one, Sam/Cleo, etc. And when I make pictures, I like having quotes so I need you guys to help me think of ones that suit each couple. It can be something from either story or something you all think would fit the couples and I can put them in other chapters. So please please please help me out here.


	17. Lose Control

**Lose Control**

So John and Erin are a little suspicious lol. I love twisting things up. The song is by Evanescence.

The video for this story is now in youtube with the name Supernatural Wonderland 2 (it was just easier that way). It has Dean, Alice, Sam, Cleo, Castiel, Mary-Jo, John, Erin and Andres plus a few nightmare/vision bits and flashbacks. Pictures that I did up are at the end of it this time, except for the title picture.

* * *

Castiel was jarred out of his sleep by noises in his head. They started quiet and at first he ignored it as he was enjoying being able to sleep without needing to be human. As the noises grew in volume, it became harder to ignore and he snapped his eyes open. He sat up and looked around. Dean and Alice were still asleep and the spot next to him in the bed was empty. Raising an eyebrow, the Archangel rose off the bed and looked around. Something didn't feel right. He turned on the light in the room to see better, causing Dean to groan and turn, burying his face in his pillow.

"Something isn't right." Castiel said. There was a noise outside and he went to the window just in time to see Bobby's truck pull away from the house.

"Whassamatter?" Dean mumbled.

"I don't know yet." Castiel said, walking out of the room. Dean sat up slowly and raised an eyebrow before looking around the room. The other bed was a mess, the blanket tossed all over. On the side that Mary-Jo had been sleeping on, there was a stain on the bed itself. Dean frowned and got out of bed, waking up Alice finally as he moved to look at the stain.

"Everything okay?" Alice asked, sitting up.

"No." Dean said. He touched the stain on the bed then looked at his fingers to see blood on them now.

"Erin and John are gone." Castiel said, returning to the room. "As is Mary-Jo."

"Son of a BITCH!" Dean shouted the last of his statement. Alice was out of bed in a second as there were noises from the other rooms.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, coming to the door.

"The kids are gone." Dean said.

"I...what?" Sam asked.

"Your kid, my kid and damn demon bitch is gone." Dean said.

"You think Erin did something?" Cleo asked, coming up behind Sam.

"Who the hell else?" Dean said, grabbing his clothes and yanking them on. "Never should have trusted her. Goddamn psycho demonic bitch."

"Dean calm down." Alice said.

"Calm down?" Dean asked. "Have you not seen the way MJ and John have been acting lately?" Dean asked. "To hell with calming down, we should have done shifts, watching them."

"There were only two." Castiel said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Two people were in the truck." Castiel said.

"They stole Bobby's truck?" Alice asked. "Oh geez."

"Could you tell which two?" Cleo asked.

"I don't think it was Mary-Jo." Castiel said.

"So something else got her." Alice said. "What if John knew that?"

"What?" Sam asked, turning to his sister-in-law.

"Well think...everyone's been saying that they were after him, to turn him." Alice said. "And then...use him...to turn Mary-Jo. What if...he knew someone had taken her. I don't think he's completely gone over, maybe he's followed after them to save her, that would be the good part of him."

"And the bad part?" Cleo asked.

"Not telling anyone." Alice said. "And...he would have had to take Erin because if they get too far apart, he'd end up crippled in pain."

"I still say she's behind this." Dean said, tossing clothes to Alice. She caught them and rolled her eyes before pulling them on around her night gown.

"I'll get the crystal and map." Cleo said, sighing as she walked out of the room.

"When we find them, I'm shooting her." Dean said.

"Which her?" Alice asked.

"Our daughter...who the hell do you think?" Dean asked.

"Umm...you...might have to." Sam said. There was a pause as Alice, Dean and Castiel slowly looked at Sam.

"Excuse me?" Dean asked, advancing on his brother. "What the hell are you talking about Sam?"

"Look...just before this whole big problem erupted...when we were still all over the place looking at these pits..." Sam said, trying to find the right words to keep himself from getting knocked in the head by his extremely pissed off brother. "I...had this dream."

"What sort of dream?" Alice asked.

"I was in New York." Sam said. "And...it was a mess...like a wasteland or how you guys described the future. And I heard fighting so I went to check it out. There was this girl fighting with a guy, and she was winning. The guy fell to his knees and said something while he was crying. I tried to get their attention but I couldn't make any noises. And...then the girl...rammed a knife through the guy's throat."

"So...what...was this girl Mary-Jo?" Dean asked. Sam nodded slowly. "So she's gonna fucking kill someone?"

"There's umm...more." Sam said. Everyone looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "The guy...was you." Sam's eyes were locked on Dean's. "And...when she stabbed you...your eyes glowed." There was silence for the longest time.

"So...you...you're saying that...that my little girl...is gonna kill me?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow. Sam just shrugged hopelessly. "Was there anything else?"

"Cas was in it." Sam said. "There was this whole...blurring effect, and I was somewhere else with him shoving me into a wall. I guess...I said something about Mary-Jo because he looked really mad and...hopeless." The younger Winchester shifted his eyes to the Archangel. "You, in the dream, told me not to ever bring her up to you again."

"I see." Castiel said. Alice looked at her fellow Angel and felt sad for him.

"Then what?" Dean asked, urging his brother to continue.

"Then...someone said hello dad behind me." Sam said. "When I turned, I got a knife between the eyes...and I woke up."

"Great...so our kids are homicidal maniacs who are gonna kill us...nice." Dean said.

"Dean it was a dream, it might not be true." Alice said.

"Every time one of us has a dream like that, it ends up happening Ally." Dean said. He sighed and ran his hand over his face. "It's either...kill...or be killed."

"You can't be serious." Alice said.

"Is there any better plans?" Dean asked.

"Your eyes glowed." Alice said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Your eyes...Sam said they glowed when Mary-Jo killed you in his dream." Alice said.

"So?" Dean asked.

"Your eyes glowed when you killed Zachariah." Alice said. "I'll be right back."

"What are you..." Dean started but stopped and sighed as his wife vanished. "I wish everyone would stop doing that."

"Let's just get downstairs." Sam said.

"Put some clothes on." Dean said, walking out of the room. Castiel followed, already changed.

"Don't look so miserable." Andres said, walking around the room. Mary-Jo looked up. She was sitting on a couch flanked by demons and in a room full of them. "You'll feel a lot better soon enough."

"I refused Lucifer, what makes you think you have a shot?" Mary-Jo asked.

"Because you're already feeling it." Andres said, standing over the teenager. "Aren't you? The waves of evil rolling through you. It's intoxicating, you can't refuse it."

"You're wrong." Mary-Jo said.

"Am I?" Andres asked. He crouched in front of her. "Why aren't you cringing? If you were truly all sweet and pure...all these demons would be...well it would be uncomfortable for you." He reached forward and brushed the backs of his fingers across her cheek. "And that would have just down right unnerved you." He leaned forward, bringing his face closer to Mary-Jo's. She started to move back but his hand snapped to the back of her head to hold her still.

"What do you want?" Mary-Jo asked.

"I want the world at my feet." Andres said, softly. "And you, child of balance...oh...you're going to give it to me." He moved closer, his cheek brushing hers as he placed his mouth near her ear. "I have your blood remember?" He moved back, brushing his lips across her cheek. The half Angel's mismatching eyes were squeezed shut. Andres chuckled and waved the other demons out of the room as he moved onto the couch.

His hand toyed with the blue streak of hair as his eyes wandered over her body. Mary-Jo kept her eyes closed tightly, refusing to give in. She imagined in a door in her mind, Andres on one side, trying to push it open, and her on the other side, leaning against it and pushing with all her might to keep it closed. She tried picturing her family with her, holding the door closed, but she couldn't seem to get them. The door in her mind creaked open slightly and a small cloud of black swept by before Mary-Jo slammed it back shut.

"You're giving in." Andres whispered, leaning closer again. His other hand had dropped to her thigh and the half Angel sat stiffly, hands clenched at her sides. She couldn't let him distract her. She just couldn't. "Don't fight it Mary-Jo...we've both seen it...we both know you give in."

"No." Mary-Jo muttered, biting down hard on her lip.

"Yes." Andres said softly. His lips pressed to her neck as his hand rubbed her thigh softly. "You'll like it, I promise." His lips moved and Mary-Jo tasted blood in her mouth as she bit harder on her lip. The mental her was pushing even harder on the door as the physical her couldn't help but squirm slightly as Andres' hand skimmed up her thigh and played along the waist of her pants.

It was a double seduction, Mary-Jo suddenly realized. The seduction of evil and just pure sexuality. She let a small noise escape as the demon's teeth scrapped along her neck. His hand was climbing up her stomach, under her shirt. The mental door cracked open again, more black clouds seeping through before it was closed. It was too much work and getting harder by the second. Andres' hand stopped just under her chest and slid back down before reaching for the button of her jeans.

She couldn't do this.

Not to Castiel.

The thought of the Archangel made Mary-Jo snap her eyes open and throw herself off the couch, breaking all physical contact with the demon who sat there looking momentarily surprised with red eyes. The half Angel shuffled backwards across the floor, keeping her eyes on Andres as the surprise wore off. He rose gracefully from the couch, his eyes returning to the human looking blue colour.

"Well...aren't you harder to crack then I expected." Andres said. Mary-Jo stood up and narrowed her eyes. They started to glow darkly like they had been the last few days. Andres chuckled and smiled. "But you're well on your way to giving in. And I'll be right there to take you when it happens."

"Go to Hell." Mary-Jo said, not being able to think of anything better.

"I've been." Andres said. "I like it up here better." He headed her way and she quickly moved but he just went past her to the only door in the room. "I'll let you know when your cousin shows up."

"He...he won't." Mary-Jo said. She was doubtful though.

"Oh...yes he will." Andres said. He opened the door and slipped out, leaving the teenaged half Angel alone. Mary-Jo let out a deep sigh of relief and slumped back down on the couch. She could feel it, deep inside her, growing more and more.

That evil that had gotten in.

Letting out a strangled cry, Mary-Jo leaned forward. Her elbows on her knees as her hands covered her face. Tears fell from her eyes as flashes passed behind her closed eyes. Stuff from her nightmares and things she had never seen before.

Castiel standing defeated before her.

Dean on his knees with tears in his eyes.

She cried harder as she tried to fight it all back. When she pulled her shaking hands away from her face, she was surprised at the blood pooling in them. Touching her cheeks, she had to come to the conclusion that she was crying blood. Letting out another strangled sound, she curled up on the couch and started praying that this time at least, God was going to do more then tell them to deal with it on their own.

_John sat and watched as Mary-Jo stumbled. His cousin clutched her stomach as if she had been hit there as she gasped for air. His eyes were void of any emotion as he watched her fall to her knees, gagging. He knew what she was trying to do. She was trying to get it out any way possible. He wouldn't bother to tell her it was impossible._

_He watched her dig her fingers into the ground, making them bloody and raw with each passing second. She was gagging more, her whole body shaking with the effort._

_It wasn't until her head snapped up, her eyes black as night, did some sort of emotion pass over her cousin, making him look away._

John sat up, his body feeling chilled. He looked around, taking in the destroyed motel room. He looked at his own naked body and touched the scratches on his chest lightly. He got up slowly and then suddenly started wondering why he was alone in the room. He looked at his wrist but the band was just as it usually was. He only felt sore from being thrown into walls and furniture all night. His gaze fell on the hole in the wall before his eyes dropped to his hand.

"Wild night." John muttered to himself. He grabbed what remained of a pillow case and used it to wipe the drywall dust from his hand as he moved to the bathroom. He glanced warily at the shower before soaking the pillow case and using it to wipe off any blood that had dried to his body. He was just about done when the motel room door opened and Erin, fully dressed in black pants and a light blue shirt. She was carrying clothes in one hand and a bag of food in the other.

"Nice ass." Erin said, tossing the clothes to John as he walked out of the bathroom. He decided against asking where she got the clothes, knowing it was most likely stolen.

"When did you wake up?" John asked.

"When you started muttering in your sleep." Erin said, running her fingers through her hair to pull out tangles. She kicked the table lightly before sitting on the couch. "Going on about your cousin." John froze as he pulled on the pants. "Are you sure this is a good idea, going after her?"

"We can't let them do anything to her." John said.

"Yeah but we didn't tell anyone." Erin said. "And judging by your Uncle's general behaviour, he's gonna think I kidnapped you guys or something." She dug through the bag and pulled out a hash brown. "Which, generally, in the end...would mean he's gonna try to shoot me at some point when they catch up."

"You think they'll catch up?" John asked, sitting with her on the couch and reaching over her to grab the bag.

"They found you last time." Erin said. "Your mom's not exactly weak."

"We should get moving." John said. Erin raised an eyebrow in question but said nothing. She was curious why he didn't want his family catching them but she really couldn't argue. After the damage they had done to the room, it was a good idea to leave as soon as possible. They ate quickly and looks around at the clothes they had worn the day before. John tried a spell that at least cleared away any traces of them before they left.

It was only once they were out of the motel and away from it did they realize they had no vehicle since the truck got smashed up the previous night.

* * *

So this chapter had everyone in it, yay. I hope you guys check out the video and let me know about it. I tried getting things to fight as well as possible and a few of the sets in the video go with this chapter, hence why this one is named with the song I used in the video.


	18. About Us

**About Us**

What happened to all my reviewers? I miss you people, come back. Loves of love to AuntMo and pickupthatamulet for keeping up reviewing though.

Sadly this chapter is not a song title. I really tried to find one that fit with it but I just couldn't.

Bringing in an old "friend" again lol. Figured he would need an appearance or two.

* * *

"They have to be moving." Cleo said. "It wouldn't be this hard if they weren't."

"Well then try for Mary-Jo." Dean said, pacing around behind his brother's girlfriend's chair. "If we can't catch John then we'll just go straight for MJ."

"Cas is already on the look out for her." Cleo said, glancing over at the Archangel. Castiel had been standing completely still with his eyes closed for over ten minutes now. "They have the whole Angelic bonding thing."

"Which...actually...if you think about it...might only work if Mary-Jo's still...you know." Sam said. Dean shot his brother a dark look. "I'm just saying."

"She's not fucking demonic." Dean said.

"Okay...okay, relax." Sam said, trying to calm his brother. "Alice should be back soon, she might have something."

"She's certainly taking her damn sweet time!" Dean snapped.

"Dean, calm down!" Bobby snapped.

"Don't tell me calm down!" Dean said. "My daughter, my nephew and some demon bitch are out there with God knows what getting turned into evil fucking killers!"

"Dean...Erin isn't Ruby." Sam said.

"Doesn't mean there's no way she's not the same." Dean said. "There could be a reason Ruby took her as a host."

"There is actually." Everyone jumped and turned at the voice. It was too masculine to be Lisa and too accented to be Ben. They were all surprised to see Crowley standing in the kitchen. There was a pause as his appearance was taken in by the Winchester brothers and and Bobby while Cleo just looked confused.

"Did he ever give you your soul back?" Dean asked, turning his eyes from the king of the crossroads to look at Bobby.

"Yeah, while ago." Bobby said.

"I told you I would." Crowley said, cheekily.

"What the hell do you want then?" Dean asked.

"Snappy little ingrate aren't you?" Crowley asked. Dean narrowed his eyes. "I'm sure you've all heard of Andres by now."

"The demon that seems to be in charge." Sam cut in before Dean could say anything. "He made John older."

"Right." Crowley said.

"What did you mean earlier, when you appeared?" Cleo asked. "And can someone fill me in on who he is?"

"Name's Crowley, love." Crowley said. "King of the Crossroads. And I know just who you are." He moved across the room to stand in front of Cleo. Dean and Sam both slowly reached for their guns. "Cliana...witch, and hunter, bride of Satan, mother of the new one."

"What?" Cleo asked.

"You really think the big man would have held you hostage as long as he did and not do a single thing to you?" Crowley asked. He laughed and shook his head. "I swear...you witches."

"Get to the point." Dean snapped.

"Is our patience running thin Mr Winchester?" Crowley asked. He turned to Dean. "Do you remember that conversation we had? When we were in the car...going to see Death?" Dean paused and frowned more. "Ah yes, you do remember it."

"What conversation?" Sam asked.

"Someone's been keeping secrets I see." Crowley said. "I warned him...about his daughter. I saw it in her, even then. Just sitting in those pretty mismatched eyes. That darkness...just waiting to come out."

"She's never had that." Dean said, his jaw clenching and his eyes narrowing. "You're just trying to work me up."

"You don't need me for that, obviously." Crowley said. "And she has had it, you've just been blind to it."

"How?" Sam asked.

"Was she ever out of any of your sights?" Crowley asked. "Was there ever a time when you weren't sure of what was happening to her? When she was safely locked away in Bobby's house or a motel room?"

"No!" Dean said.

"That's wrong." Sam said. Dean looked at his brother. "When you and me...when we died...when we came back and went to Bobby's because Castiel said he sent her there...she wasn't there. And Bobby said she went to visit Cleo." He turned his eyes to his girlfriend.

"I wasn't there." Cleo said.

"We know." Sam said. "It was Amy...or Meg." He looked back at Dean. "We don't know what happened to her then...and that was before she met Crowley. Alice was still pregnant when we first met him."

"That...psychotic...evil...belly to the ground...low life...scumbag...BITCH!" Dean grumbled out, kicking over a chair. It rolled slightly, coming to a stop against Castiel's leg. The Archangel snapped his eyes open and looked down at the chair before looking at Dean. "Find her yet?"

"It's very faint." Castiel said, nudging the chair away. "I am using everything I can."

"Good." Dean said.

"Okay okay...can we please get back to the whole...Crowley saying there is a reason why Ruby took Erin as a host?" Cleo asked.

"Has no one ever wondered why Ruby seemed weaker in her second body?" Crowley asked. Dean, Sam and Castiel looked at each other.

"She was a lot more psychotic in that second one." Dean said.

"I just thought it was from spending more time in Hell and...escaping...or whatever it was she did." Sam said.

"This...Erin...is a lot like Sam to be honest." Crowley said.

"Excuse me?" Dean asked.

"She's been fed demon blood...or...was being fed demon blood." Crowley said. "Up until Ruby killed her and took her over."

"So what, she go to Hell when she died?" Dean asked.

"No." Crowley said.

"She got into Heaven?" Sam asked.

"No." Crowley said. Everyone frowned, not getting it. "Oh now come on, you should know this." The crossroads demon turned his eyes to Dean. "Where does your lovely wife go when there's something needing answered? Not to Heaven."

"That...Fourth Realm place?" Dean asked.

"That Erin...good kid...but demons aren't ever getting into Heaven." Crowley said. "That much demon blood rolling through her veins. She got her body back and got a way out of the Realm but there's drawbacks."

"That explains her being able to evacuate demons from bodies." Cleo said. Sam nodded slowly.

"What drawbacks?" Bobby asked.

"Not been noticing her struggles?" Crowley said. "Newbie demon...hard to fight off urges. I expect every time the little witchy or...even John have been bleeding..."

"The cravings." Sam said, frowning. He knew the feeling.

"She's a lot...she's more...there's differences between her and Sam." Dean said, finally getting the right words. "Yeah, now it makes sense and seems obvious...she's a demon blood junkie. But it just..."

"Doesn't fit with what she can do?" Crowley asked. Dean nodded once. "Her blood came from Andres."

"That makes a difference?" Dean asked.

"Andres...is her brother." Crowley said. No one said anything for the longest time. "He was born demon...she was born...not quite demon. He fed her his blood, forcibly sometimes."

"How do you know all this?" Sam asked.

"I know stuff about people that you can't even imagine." Crowley said.

"So she has been tricking us." Dean said.

"No." Crowley said. Dean groaned in frustration."I suppose you could say she's...your daughter's opposite. Except she died before any real major event could happen that would sway her to either side." He walked over to the table and picked up a book. "While Mary-Jo was born of Heaven and Earth, Erin was born of Earth and Hell." His eyes looked up from the book and they traveled around the occupants of the room. "Everything good has an opposite evil."

"But Mary-Jo's sort of...going...down." Cleo said.

"Yes, I've noticed." Crowley said, snapping the book shut and dropping I back on the table.

"Are you going to help us or are you just going to point out how screwed we are?" Dean asked.

"I can do both." Crowley said, smiling. At that moment the lights in the room flickered and everyone looked to see Alice standing by Castiel. "Hello Alice."

"Crowley...I would say it's nice to see you again but...I can't say it honestly." Alice said.

"What did you find out?" Castiel asked.

"I found out what Dean is...or...becoming...going to be...something like that." Alice said, shaking her head.

"Going to be?" Dean asked.

"It's been something in the making for a long time apparently." Alice said. "It's why you and me just instantly connected, why we can feel each other the way we do, the emotions, the thoughts, everything. It all makes sense when you really start to think about it."

"Continue." Dean said, looking at his wife with a slightly confused but very interested expression.

"Remember when I told you the Angelic Hierarchy?" Alice asked.

"Vaguely." Dean said. "That was a pretty long time ago, Ally. Nearly two years now."

"Point taken." Alice said. "Three levels, spheres, Principalities, Archangels and Angels in the third."

"Dominoes, Virtues and Authorities in the second." Dean said.

"Dominions." Alice corrected.

"Whatever." Dean said. "Then the other things in the top."

"Seraphim, Cherubim, and Ophanim." Alice said.

"Yeah...what are you getting at here Ally?" Dean asked.

"Aside from when you went a little crazy and thought saying yes to Michael was the greatest of all ideas, how often do you play the voice of reason in our family?" Alice asked.

"I dunno...few times." Dean said.

"You're a fighter." Alice said. "You make sure the rest of us stay in line, keep on track and remember what we're fighting for."

"Principalities and Authorities work hand in hand." Castiel said suddenly. Alice looked at him, purple eyes sparkling happily that someone else had caught on. Castiel looked at Dean. "You and your brother...you and Alice...it all makes sense."

"What does?" Dean asked.

"Hang on." Sam said. "I'm...when I die and it sticks...you guys said I'll be...like Alice."

"A principality in the making, yeah." Alice said. "These things have always been inside you two, and up until recently, Sammy's been sorta on the road to Hell, getting prepped to be Lucifer all his life."

"So...Dean's...an Authority?" Sam asked. Dean looked at his brother then at his wife and friend.

"In the making." Alice said, grinning. "You two have been getting along a lot better since Sam's been back. As long as I've known you two, apart from the last little while before Sam said yes, you two were always distant from each other. Now you're not. It's all changed because that darkness in Sam isn't there anymore."

"She's got a point." Cleo said. "I remember Sam used to feel sort of...like the outsider." Alice nodded, remembering times when Sam would stand just outside the huddle and be just that bit blocked off.

"So...what...I'm like higher rank then you all?" Dean asked. Alice and Sam both blinked and looked at each other before they looked at Castiel.

"You were the one who told him of the hierarchy." Castiel said, shooting Alice a look. Dean laughed slightly and Alice shook her head slowly, knowing she was going to regret this somehow someday.

"Well isn't this lovely." Crowley said, making everyone remember he was there. "Now that you all have vast amounts of new information...question is...what do you plan on doing with all of it?"

* * *

So there we have the information on Erin and my idea of what Deano is lol. Hope you guys liked this. I'm trying hard to keep my mind working on this. But now I have it working on two stories but it's better then what I used to do so hopefully I can manage this.


	19. Let the Bodies Hit the Floor

**Let the Bodies Hit the Floor**

Okay so this is gonna be a rough and rowdy chapter.

This chapter's song is by Drowning Pool. It doesn't fit the first part of the chapter but it was playing just, and I mean quite literally just, as I started writing the fight scene so I thought it fit rather perfectly.

* * *

Mary-Jo stepped carefully around the room. Her bare feet getting chilled on every step. Green-purple eyes had become duller in the few days she had been stuck. Her body was slightly thinner, the dark circles under her eyes from before had gotten darker and her hair almost constantly tangled now as she had given up trying to brush it through with her fingers. Other then that, she was relatively unharmed. The only demon to touch her was Andres and that was only during his attempts to bring her "to the dark side". Those happened every seven or eight hours and Mary-Jo knew her resistance was dropping. She couldn't just think of Castiel to save herself anymore, she had to push herself to picture him as well, picture the expression he wore in her dream where she almost killed him. She wouldn't let herself fall that far...she couldn't.

"Talking to yourself again?" Andres asked, leaning in the doorway of the room. Mary-Jo just slowly turned to look at him. He looked as put together as ever and the teenaged half Angel clung to that little bit of resentment she held for him because of that. He smirked at her and she swore he knew what she was thinking.

"Time to try again huh?" Mary-Jo asked, making sure her tone was harsh and snarky.

"I love that spirit." Andres said, walking into the room. He shut the door behind him and made his way over to the half Angel. "So strong...so fiery...you're such a challenge." Mary-Jo stayed put, knowing it was pointless to try and evade him anymore. Her mental self let out a heavy sigh as it leaned on the doorway in her mind yet again to try and hold back the darkness. Plenty had gotten through already but apparently it wasn't enough.

"Leave me alone." Mary-Jo said. She cringed as she realized how defeated she sounded. She had almost gotten Castiel's face completely envisioned in her mind when Andres did something she never thought he'd do so quickly. He grabbed the back of her head then swooped down and pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes flew wide in shock. Usually he went slowly and she couldn't remember him ever kissing her. She tried to struggle, tried to push him away, but it was all worthless as his hold was too strong and the more effort she put into her physical fight, the less effort she had in her mental one.

And then her body scared her more than any demon ever had.

Her struggles died down as her hands slid up to the back of the demon's neck to hold him in place. Her body moved to press against his as her mouth moved under his to deepen the kiss. She could feel him smile against her mouth and the mental her was pushing all her weight against the door after a stream of darkness shot through. In her mind she was yelling, screaming that this can't happen, screaming that they needed Castiel. Her physical self however was getting more and more wrapped into what it was doing.

Andres tugged Mary-Jo over to the couch where he sat and brought her down on top of him. He was testing her, whether she knew or not. Letting her be on top like that was giving her the freedom to move away as he wasn't trapping her with his body. All she did was move her hips against his, tangle her tongue with his, and he was only a little surprised by the groan he let escape.

"You will be mine." Andres muttered, descending his mouth down along the teen Angel's jaw and neck. He heard her gasp, felt her body stiffen under his hands. He was about to chuckle, thinking he finally had her completely, when he heard a noise outside the room.

A noise that sounded like a gunshot.

A growl escaped his lips as he pushed Mary-Jo off his lap. She blinked as she fell over onto the couch next to him. She sat there for a moment before she instantly jumped up and moved as far away from him as possible. Shaking his head, Andres stood up and headed out the door as more gunshots were heard and there was yelling following the noise. Two voices stood out over the sound of his demons and he knew them both instantly.

"Maybe my day isn't as bad as I thought." Andres said. He looked at Mary-Jo and grinned. "Wait here my lovely, I'll be back soon." He winked and she frowned, shooting him a death glare. Laughing, the demon exited the room and strode down the hall to where the fighting was happening.

In the middle of all the demons was John and Erin. Both with a gun, shooting up everything around them. Andres stood off to the side and watched in amusement. Erin rammed her elbow into a demon's head before slamming her hand against another one's skull. Black smoke flew into the air and out the nearest exit. She had a split second to try and regain a bit of energy when another demon grabbed her and hurled her across the room where she landed on a table, breaking it. A knife was placed at her throat and probably would have cut her if someone hadn't started clapping. John, who was just about to punch a demon, paused with his fist in the air as he looked around for who was being stupid.

"Very nice." Andres said. The demons moved aside as he walked towards John. "Very, very nice."

"Where's my cousin?" John asked, turning his gun on Andres.

"She's perfectly fine." Andres said.

"WHERE?" John snapped.

"All in good time, John." Andres said, putting his hand on the gun and pushing it down. "All in good time." He turned his eyes to the demon holding Erin down. "Let her go." Grunting, the demon nonetheless obeyed and backed away from the blonde girl. Erin scrambled up to her feet and moved over to stand next to John. Andres smirked as he saw the mirror injuries on both of them. Split lips, cuts on the forehead and arms. There was a cut across Erin's neck that had just transferred to John. Andres couldn't help but notice they both had other injuries as well and he let his mind wander for a second as to what could have caused those.

"I want to see Mary-Jo." John said, slowly and menacingly.

"And you will." Andres said. He turned his head when he felt a gun against his chest. He looked down at it then slowly followed the bruised and bleeding arm up to the angry face of the blonde girl. "Why sister, do you think to shoot me?"

"Sister?" John asked, looking at Erin now.

"I've done it before you sick fuck, I'll do it again." Erin said.

"That's not very family like of you." Andres said. "After all I've done for you."

"You're his sister?" John asked, louder this time as he grabbed Erin's shoulder. She glanced at him but kept most of her attention on the blonde demon who was smirking in front of her.

"Half." Erin said. "Same father but I got the human mother."

"And she died when you were born." Andres said. "Who raised you?" Erin frowned and pressed the gun harder to his chest.

"You're the reject of hell...brother." She said, her teeth gritting. She felt John drop his hand and saw, out the corner of her eye, him stepping back away from her. There was a slight twisting feeling in her stomach as she almost began to feel guilty about not telling him before.

"Andres." John said, dangerously. The demon turned his eyes to the young man. "I'm getting my cousin...and we're leaving here."

"I don't think so." Andres said. He snapped his fingers and both John and Erin were grabbed by the demons, the guns wrenched from their hands and tossed away. "I tried...really I did...to play nice. But man do you people make it hard."

"Let us go!" Erin snapped.

"I don't think so, sister dear." Andres said. "He's bleeding a lot don't you think? Isn't it tempting?" Erin bit her lip and narrowed her eyes. Andres smiled then lifted his arm and cut down his wrist. "What about this?" The girl slammed her eyes shut and turned her head. John watched with some fear and uncertainty. He didn't want to expect but knew he wouldn't like it.

"It won't work." Erin said through gritted teeth.

"Oh...someone's got a backbone now." Andres said. "Death's done some funny things to you little sister." He grabbed Erin's head roughly, pulling on her hair enough to make her cry out in pain. Her eyes flew open as she stared at him. "I don't like it."

"You're not going to win." Erin said.

"Who's going to stop me?" Andres asked, bringing his head down to look right into Erin's eyes. The doors were thrown open at that moment and several demons fell to the floor dead as guns were fired at them.

"That would be us, ass butt." Dean announced. Everyone looked at him and the others as they stood in the doorway.

"Did you seriously...ass butt?" Cleo asked, looking at Dean.

"I was thinking about what Cas said to Michael last alright?" Dean said, rolling his eyes. Bobby and Castiel rolled their eyes while Alice and Sam just looked confused.

"Take them." Andres said. Instantly a new fight broke out. Since the location wasn't over top of any hell mouth, the Angels were able to fight. Dean still stuck to shooting and stabbing things but Alice noticed his movements being more graceful and smooth. She knew he had accepted the fact that he was on the road of being an Angelic being but she also knew he would fight the way he knew how.

"Whoa." John muttered, watching as the vast majority of the demons were getting taken out quickly by the six people. He yelped slightly as Andres grabbed him and Erin. The demon was about to drag them off when he was cut off by Cleo.

"Well hi there, mind letting go of my son?" Cleo asked, smiling.

"You really wish to do this?" Andres asked.

"You bet your ass I do." Cleo said. Andres let go of John and Erin and jumped at Cleo. John was stunned as he watched his mother fighting and holding her own against the larger and possibly stronger demon. Every time Andres had her in a hold, she knew how to break free and kick him down.

"Wow...look at your mom go." Erin said, looking just as stunned as John felt. He could only nod as his eyes were drawn away from the fight when he saw a flash of a brown trench coat. He watched Castiel run down a hallway and quickly went after him. Erin moved to follow but stopped as Andres seemed to finally have a good hold on Cleo. The witch was struggling but nothing she did worked. Erin swung her leg out, hitting Andres in the back of the head, surprising him enough to make him release.

"Thanks." Cleo said, moving to stand side by side with Erin.

"Don't mention it." Erin said, getting ready to fight.

Castiel and John took out demons as they moved through the hallway. They knocked open every door they came across until they found the one they were looking for. John took one look in at his cousin then stood guard at the door while Castiel went into the room.

Mary-Jo had herself curled up in a corner, hands clamped over her ears, fingers curling in her hair and whole body rocking. When she felt a hand on her arm, she jumped and tried to move away but was held still. She struggled against the person holding her until she looked up into pleasantly familiar, worried blue eyes.

"Cas?" Mary-Jo asked, uncertainly.

"Yes." Castiel said. The girl let out a cry of relief as she flung herself at him. Castiel, who was crouching, nearly toppled over as her weight collided with him. He steadied himself and wrapped his arms around Mary-Jo as he stood up. John looked over at them and sighed, glad his cousin was seemingly unharmed. "We need to leave."

"Right." John said, nodding.

"You have explaining that needs to be done." Castiel said, looking at John. The young man sighed and nodded again. Castiel slid his arm behind Mary-Jo's legs and lifted her up. She had lost consciousness a few seconds earlier and the Archangel didn't want to think about what had happened to her just yet. He followed John out of the room and back to the rest. The floor was littered with bodies but there were still demons all over the place. One came at them with a fist held ready to punch. John grabbed the fist then swiftly connected his elbow with the demon's head, knocking it back.

"Sam, Ally, now!" Dean yelled, glancing over at Castiel holding his daughter. Alice and Sam looked over at Dean before both of them stopped fighting. Sam ran to where Cleo and Erin were still fighting with Andres and whatever demons came to his aid. He grabbed both girls' shoulders, tugged them away from the fight, then vanished with them. Alice yanked Bobby over to Dean and grabbed her husband's arm. The three of them vanished just as a pack of demons ran at them. The demons all collided with each other and fell to the floor.

"This isn't the end, John." Andres said. The young man looked at the demon and frowned. "This is far from over." John could get no reply as Castiel shifted Mary-Jo enough to reach out and touch her cousin's arm, teleporting them back to Lisa's house once more.

* * *

Alright so everyone's back together again.

For now.


	20. Never Too Late

**Never Too Late**

Been a couple of weeks and I'm still not too sure with this chapter so if it sucks, I apologise. But I'm losing the idea streak, damn mind.

Chapter song is by Three Days Grace. You'll see in the second half off the chapter why.

* * *

"No chains this time?" John asked.

"Not when demon chick is gonna break you out." Dean muttered.

"Oh shut up." Erin said, holding an ice pack over a bump on her head. Like with the rest of their injuries, John had the same bump, but he seemed to be dealing with it better then she was. Everyone was scared and feeling uncertain. They knew that they couldn't keep staying at Lisa's, it was putting her and Ben in too much danger.

So they talked. John explained the feelings he got, finding out that Mary-Jo had been taken. He explained everything except the affects of the first demon attack that had led to him sleeping with Erin. Everyone got to remain blissfully unaware of that for the time being. Then, as demanded by the young man, it was explained to him and Erin that Castiel had realized something was wrong and they had spent time trying to find all the young ones and coming up with a plan. Erin had come clean on being the half sister of Andres only to have the others tell her that they had found out from Crowley.

Alice had drifted in and out of attention for the conversation as she continually looked up the stairs as if seeing through everything to her daughter laying unconscious up there. She felt sorry for Mary-Jo, most of the time since Alice's return, the half Angel had spent pretty much unconscious in that bedroom with various traps around her. The mother felt sick every time she thought of the feelings she got from her daughter. In the few hours since they had returned from the big rescue, Alice had been on and off crying whenever the emotions around her got too much. She could feel Dean, sitting next to her, arm firmly around her and hand grasping her own, feeling useless at being unable to help his wife or daughter.

"We gotta get back to moving." Sam said, running his hands through his hair. "It's the only way."

"Where are we going to go?" Cleo asked.

"I don't know." Sam said. "I mean...do we avoid New York? Do we go to it? That's where everything seems to be leading to..." He trailed off, unsure what else to say.

"Cas, any ideas?" Dean asked, sighing as he turned to look at his friend.

"No." Castiel said simply. There were tears in Alice's eyes yet again. Everyone was feeling hopeless, and when they all felt it, she felt it more.

And then finally...

"What's going on with us?" John asked, quietly. He was afraid to ask, afraid of the answers, truth or lies, he'd get but the question needed asking. "Me and Mary-Jo...what's going on?"

"Will you believe us?" Dean asked. John nodded. "You guys are going bad. Lucifer got to you when you were still all growing inside your mom."

"And...Mary-Jo?" John asked.

"Meg got to her last year." Dean said. "Just after Cleo got taken in by the big bad guy."

"If it was Meg, then likely Andres had a hand." Erin said, putting the ice pack on the table. She and John looked the worst of all the people sitting at the table.

"Do we...even have a chance?" Cleo asked.

"There's always a chance." Erin said.

"You don't sound too sure there." Sam said. Erin sighed and ran her hands through her hair.

"Guys I'm so sorry." John said, his eyes brimmed with red as he tried to hold back tears.

"None of this is your fault." Sam said firmly, grasping his son's hand.

"We should have done something." Cleo said. "Not just assumed that I would know what I was talking about when I said Lucifer had done nothing. God, I'm so stupid."

"We can't blame ourselves here." Dean said. "Each of us could be held responsible for some aspect of our current situation. What we need to do is get over what's happened, and focus on how to fix it."

"So what's going to happen?" Bobby asked.

"We go on the move again." Dean said, sighing. "We can't keep putting Lisa and Ben in danger like this, no matter how many traps we set up, so much of their stuff's been destroyed already and Lisa's already been possessed."

"We can't just leave them in case Andres tries to use them against us." John said.

"I'll stay." Bobby said. "Keep a watch on them and do research to try and help you guys."

"You sure?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Bobby said, nodding. "Besides...my truck's destroyed..." He shot a look at John and Erin, both of which avoided his gaze guiltily. "It'll be fine."

"Okay." Dean said. "So...this is what we do. Alice, you get the cars back from...wherever...you...hid them." Alice nodded slightly. "Whether or not MJ wakes up, we'll be leaving within the next hour. John, you and...Erin...will ride with your folks."

"Okay." John said.

"Cas, you and MJ stick with Ally and me." Dean said. Castiel gave a slight nod. "Let's be packed up and ready as soon as possible. Anyone got any questions? And before it's asked, no, I don't have a destination in mind." Everyone looked at each other and carefully shook their heads. "Great, let's get ready." Everyone stood up and spread around the house. Cleo stuck with John and Erin as Sam gathered up their stuff, Bobby went to check on Lisa and Ben and the rest of them went to the last room to get their things and Mary-Jo.

"We'll fix this Cas." Alice said, watching Castiel sitting on the bed next to Mary-Jo. While he didn't quite show it, the parents could tell he was hurting bad. Erin had filled them all in on what Andres would have been doing, which was seducing Mary-Jo every way possible, and until the girl woke up, they wouldn't know just what had happened. While no one planned on putting any sort of blame on the hybrid, they knew it would still be hurtful to Castiel if she had given in.

"How?" Castiel asked. "Could we be able to stop them? Could we kill them...Mary-Jo and John...if we had to?"

"We won't have to." Dean said, frowning.

"We might." Castiel said.

"NO!" Dean said. "That's the end of this Cas! No one's having to die. No one on our side." Castiel and Alice looked at Dean. "We'll take the bags, you carry MJ."

"Alright." Castiel said. Dean nodded, glad the previous topic wasn't being brought up again. Grabbing some of the bags, he headed out of the room. He knew he had been the original one to say that they might have to kill the kids but that didn't mean he wanted to accept it or hear other people say it.

After the good byes and some food handed over, the group headed out. Dean felt some tension wear off as he drove the Impala down the near empty streets. He glanced off to the side as he was driving, watching the sun starting to rise. Alice was asleep, or what passed as sleep for an Angel, in the passenger seat and Castiel was seated behind her, Mary-Jo laying across the seats next to him and against his side. Dean glanced in the rear view mirror at them. The Archangel was gazing steadily out the window, lost in his own mind, with his arm wrapped tightly around the girl next to him. Remembering how Castiel was when Dean had first met him, the hunter couldn't help but smile slightly at the changes.

In the car behind them, things were almost just as silent. Sam drove and Cleo sat in the passenger seat, a map across her lap as she tried to determine where they would be going. John and Erin were both out cold in the back, unconsciously leaning against each other.

"Do you think anything happened?" Cleo asked, not lifting her eyes from the map.

"Huh?" Sam asked.

"Between John and Erin." Cleo said. She glanced into the back seat before returning her eyes to the map. "I mean we didn't see them for days and John did hesitate when he was telling us how they got to Mary-Jo."

"Are you saying you think that they...that John would have..." Sam couldn't get the words out as he gazed in the mirror at his son. John...sleeping...leaning on Erin who once hosted Ruby...and Lilith. What could that do to a person? Having two demons in your body and being partial demon yourself? After hearing what Erin was, Sam actually started to at least relate to her, giving her the benefit of the doubt. He knew what it must have been like for her, having been down almost the same road himself. He wasn't seeing her as Ruby anymore, for that he was glad because he honestly didn't want to think of his son possibly having slept with someone who he had already...

"I think they did." Cleo said, cutting off Sam's train of thought. "There's a weird sort of awkwardness between them."

"Could have come from John finding out what Erin is." Sam said. "Afterall, he probably heard it in a bad way at the wrong time. Obviously he would have gained some sort of trust for her, he'd have to with how connected they are."

"Least they heal fast." Cleo said, looking at her son again. The small bruises and cuts had already healed on both him and Erin. The bigger ones weren't looking as bad as they had originally but that might have also been to the cleaning up they had received before everyone left Lisa's house.

"You seriously think they slept together?" Sam asked after a short pause.

"Well...yeah." Cleo said.

"That's just...that's...I don't know." Sam said.

"You don't know? How do you think I feel?" Cleo asked. "He's a year old. Up until a few weeks ago, he was a baby. Now he's the same age as MJ."

"Oh this is just weird to think about." Sam said, shaking his head. "The kids get more action then the rest of us." Cleo stared at him then started laughing. Sam couldn't help but smile slightly as he reached over and took his girlfriend's hand. Things were bad but at least they got a moment to relax and smile.

They drove for several hours before everyone that was asleep finally woke up, all of whom started complaining about being hungry. After a couple of phone calls between the cars, they finally decided on a diner and stopped. Dean was momentarily stunned and amazed when he realized that this was the first time all of them had been together for something seemingly normal since they had had to deal with Famine. Even with the addition of John and Erin to the group, it was almost as if they were back at that restaurant, looking around for what they had originally thought was a renegade cupid.

Except this time Mary-Jo didn't have a gash in her head, Dean was actually eating, Castiel wasn't pigging out on hamburgers, and they weren't looking for a cupid. It would have been relatively normal had it not been for the fact that Mary-Jo had yet to say anything since she woke up and she looked ready to fall back asleep at any moment. Her purple green eyes were dull, her skin pale, dark circles resided under her eyes...in fact that only real improvement she had since getting saved from Andres was that her hair had been brushed out and tidied up.

"There's a decent motel about a mile from here." Cleo said. "I'm sure we could get a couple of rooms."

"How many is a couple?" Dean asked. Everyone, but Mary-Jo, looked at each other. The half Angel had her eyes on her food as she slowly picked at her french fries.

"I guess...four." Alice said, slowly. "Get conjoined ones, or make them conjoined ourselves. Get a lot of protections on all of them, alarms and such."

"Sounds good." Erin said.

"Yeah." Sam agreed.

"And if we don't get rooms next to each other?" Dean asked.

"Dean, if Gabriel could have put you and Sam in TV shows, I'm pretty sure me and Cas could figure out a way to make doors that lead to other rooms in the same motel." Alice said. There was a small silence following that statement as it was the first time Alice had brought up Gabriel since Lucifer had killed him.

"Okay, four rooms it is." Dean said, breaking up the silence.

The rest of the meal was spent awkwardly trying to get conversations going. Everyone would try to get involved...everyone but Mary-Jo, and that didn't go unnoticed. By the end, they were all just tired in one way or another so they found the motel and got rooms. There was an already occupied room in the middle of all four but they decided in the end it would do.

"Should we be worried?" Alice asked, sitting on the bed in her room with Dean beside her and Castiel in front of them. "MJ's never been this quiet."

"She's showering now." Castiel said. "I'll try to talk to her when she's done."

"I don't think I'll manage to sleep." Dean said. "All of us in separate rooms this way. Just keep thinking something bad's gonna happen."

"Anything gets in or out of John and Erin, or Mary-Jo and Castiel's rooms...we'll know." Alice said. Castiel raised an eyebrow." Anything that's not you of course."

"Of course." Castiel said, nodding.

"Just take care of her." Alice said. "She can't be too lost if she's still with us. We have to help her...help them. We can't lose any of them." The other two nodded in agreement. "We'll call you back over if we come up with anything."

"I'll return to Mary-Jo then." Castiel said. He disappeared and Alice sighed, lying down on the bed. Dean twisted to look at her before leaning back on his elbow, running his hand up her arm.

"Can we do this?" Alice asked.

"Do what?" Dean asked.

"Save the kids...save the world...any of it." Alice said. "This just...it seems so much harder then stopping the Apocalypse. But it shouldn't."

"It's that way...because it's our daughter and nephew." Dean said. "But we'll do this...we'll save everyone, because that's what we do." Alice still looked a little doubtful. Dean leaned over and kissed her softly. She gratefully returned it as his hand drifted to push her shirt up. She smiled slightly against his mouth, letting him distract her for the time being.

Castiel appeared in his own motel room to find Mary-Jo sitting on the bed, in her towel, bent over with her forehead almost touching her knees. Her hands clenched in her wet hair as her whole body shook. He almost expected there to be someone else in the room, or for her to be hurt, but her body was as smooth and unmarked as ever. His stomach clenched in panic as his mind came up with the possibility that maybe Andres was calling to her, demanding her to his side.

"Mary-Jo." Castiel said, moving to the side of the bed. He gently took hold of her wrists and she jumped. Her head lifted slowly and the Archangel could see tears streaming down her cheeks. He dropped to his knees in front of her as she lowered her head again. "Mary-Jo...tell me what's wrong." His voice was soft, caring, bringing fresh tears to the young woman's eyes.

"Always fighting." Mary-Jo said, her own voice being quiet. "Fighting for control...fighting him off...he's winning."

"No." Castiel said. He kept his voice soft but firm. "He's not winning. You can't let him win."

"I'm so tired of fighting." Mary-Jo whispered. "I don't want to do this anymore. I just...just wanna...end it."

"End it?" Castiel asked. Mary-Jo looked away from him. The Archangel's eyes widened slightly. "No...Mary-Jo...don't...it'll be alright...I promise."

"How do you know?" Mary-Jo asked.

"I..." Castiel started.

"You don't." Mary-Jo said. "You don't know."

"What don't I know?" Castiel asked.

"It didn't work." Mary-Jo said, her eyes never meeting his. "At first it did. All I had to do with think a bit and it worked. But it got harder."

"What did?" Castiel asked.

"You." Mary-Jo said. "When things got hard...I thought of you...and for the first day it worked. But more and more darkness got it. Took more thought. Then it...it didn't work." She had started crying even more then. Her purple green eyes rimmed with red, her cheeks tinted pink and shining from tears. "I didn't fight him."

They were silent for a long time. Mary-Jo's crying the only sound in the room. She had closed her eyes after the first few seconds of silence and had tried, several times, to pull her hands free from Castiel's but he wouldn't let go. The longer the silence went, the more afraid she became. Finally, she opened her eyes again when she felt something hit her knee and was surprised to find Castiel's head there. He had let go of her hands and had wrapped his arms around her legs. She sat there, stunned, as she felt tears on her skin. She excepted quite a few reactions, but not this. She wasn't sure she had ever seen the Archangel cry before.

"Cas?" Mary-Jo whispered.

"I'm sorry." Castiel whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"I...what?" Mary-Jo asked.

"I've let you down." Castiel said. Mary-Jo was even more stunned now. Here she was, admitting that she hadn't fought against a demon kissing her, and god knows what else if that distraction hadn't happened, and he was apologizing for letting her down.

"How?" Mary-Jo asked.

"I left you alone." Castiel said. "I sent you to Bobby's...I should have stayed with you."

"What?" Mary-Jo asked again, suddenly very very confused.

"When Meg got you." Castiel said. Mary-Jo paused then suddenly remembered a year ago when Dean and Sam had been killed. Castiel had sent her to Bobby's and she had gone and left the safety of the house to find Cleo, only to find herself stuck with a demon.

"Cas..." Mary-Jo said. She ran her hand through the Archangel's hair, tugging just slightly to try and get him to lift his head. In the back of her mind she found it somewhat odd that it had gone from him comforting her to her comforting him. "Cas...it wasn't your fault."

"Because I didn't go with you." Castiel continued as if he didn't hear her. "If I had stayed with you, you never would have gotten in trouble, and this whole mess could have been avoided." Mary-Jo broke into more tears yet again and she covered her face with her hands. Castiel slowly lifted his head to look at her. Very slowly, the half Angel felt his eyes on her and lowered her hands.

His pain and grief hit her like a ton of bricks. Everything Castiel had been feeling rushed over the young woman and sat, eyes wide and staring, at the sudden emotional wave. Purple green eyes searched through blue ones before her hands shot out and grabbed at the lapels of his coat. Pulling him up from his knees, she leaned forward to press her lips to his. He was quick on the draw and instantly shrugged off his coat and suit jacket before leaning forward enough to cause her to lie down on the bed. He moved over her, running a hand along her one bent knee and down her thigh as he kissed her with some sense of urgency.

Neither of them were too sure what this was about. Whether it was guilt ridden, possessive, distracting or something else, they couldn't tell. Maybe it was everything. Everything that sex could be about, that was what this time was about. There was no more tears that night for them though. No more hurtful feelings to be felt. And somewhere...in the midst of all of it...something changed. And at the end, when they were both asleep with her back to his front and their hands grasping tightly to each other, the bond grew.

* * *

So there's some new hope that Mary-Jo's not so lost. But, oh dear, what about John and Erin? Those two are tough to figure out, even for me. Will they be good, will they be bad? That was a bit sad when it looked like Mary-Jo was contemplating death though wasn't it? Went along with the song and it did make perfect sense that, of all the people suffering with battling the dark side right now, she'd be the one with the major conscious melt down. And Castiel breaking down...just breaks the heart.


	21. When Angels Dream

**When Angels Dream**

This story is a big heart breaker, I almost feel bad. It's not like it's the first time I've done a story like this (Harry Potter fans would know with my Everything You Know story). This is seriously just like a make it up as I go story though, I have no real end idea which may or may not be a good thing.

Maybe the mood will change and get lighter. It does for this chapter, sorta, in some parts at least.

* * *

_He walked across the wasteland, his eyes slowly moving around everything he passed, taking it all in. His hand twitched as if he had begun to try and grab at another hand. Momentary forgetfulness had struck before the realization of him being completely alone had rushed at him._

_He truthfully wasn't completely alone. True, Dean and Sam had been killed by their own children and Cleo had gone missing once more a month ago but Alice was still around. Not that that mattered much really, she generally refused to interact with anyone. If she had been human, she would have been catatonic, responding to nothing and just sitting with a glazed over look. But she wasn't human, she was an Angel, a Principality, and therefor her days were spent with her hands curled in her hair as she lost the ability to hold back her power of empathy. Feeling everything from anyone for miles around. Feeling the pain and suffering, the guilt and sorrow. She had withdrawn into everyone else's suffering and he couldn't really blame her._

_If he hadn't promised he'd keep fighting, he'd have done the same with his own pain._

_He was quite glad that he was still an Archangel. At least he could block his emotions from Alice. It wasn't much but he knew it was one less person to feel from and she didn't need his pain on top of her own. Pain that was similar to her own personal feelings._

_His foot connected with a rock as he moved along the vacant street. The rock flew a few feet then clattered to the ground, hitting an abandoned car. The sound, normally so small, echoed around him. And then another sound came, the sound of another set of footsteps. He halted, his eyes slowly lifting off the rock. She was behind him. Slowly, knowing he had little other options, he turned to face her. Blonde hair rested around her shoulders, pin straight without a single strand out of place. The old hunter's jacket, much too big for her, partially hid her pink shirt. Black jeans were tucked into knee high boots and a knife rested in a holster strapped to her thigh._

_The same one she had dropped the last time he saw her which was nearly a year ago._

"_Castiel." Her voice was different. It wasn't the monotone crap he had become used to hearing since Andres had gotten his way. Her voice held emotion...powerful but trapped emotion. He resisted the urge to go to her, to move any closer to her._

"_What?" His voice sounded a lot harsher then he expected and he was surprised when she actually flinched. She stayed quiet, her eyes on the ground. "You're wearing your father's coat. You took it off his body after you killed him." Her hands lifted to grip at the arms of the coat. The old worn leather, stained from various experiences, remained sturdy and undamaged. "What do you want?"_

"_She's not doing well." Her voice had gotten quieter but still managed to reach across the space between them. "I don't know what's wrong...nothing works." He was confused, not sure what she was talking about. Why would she hunt him down after almost a year of avoiding him just to say that someone was in trouble?_

"_What do you want?" He demanded a solid answer and she knew it. They had spent so much time apart, much more apart then together, but they still knew each other. They were still attuned to each other and it probably was killing both of them slowly._

"_She needs away." The pain in her voice caused his body to go against his mind and step toward her. "She can't stay...didn't change...not with me."_

"_Who are you talking about?" He was confused even more now. Not even with her on the other side of the fight was she ever able to lie to him but he still didn't understand._

"_Please...can't help me...but please...help her." Eyes locked on eyes before he even realized he was standing right in front of her now. His own widened when he began to understand. "They'll kill her." Something appeared in her arms and his eyes slowly lowered..._

Castiel opened his eyes and took in the room around him. The warm body pressed against his own shifted slightly and the hand holding his tightened somewhat. The Archangel blinked and looked down at Mary-Jo, fast asleep and looking peaceful for the first time in weeks. He used his free hand to brush aside some hair that had fallen in her face. He traced the curve of her neck with his finger and she wiggled slightly, groaning quietly in her sleep. He gently pulled his hand from hers and ran those fingers up her arm. Her arm twitched and she rolled over onto her stomach, tucking her arm under her body.

He should have been happy as he looked over her unharmed body. There were no physical wounds and for that he was thankful. However, the emotional and mental wounds ran deep and they were wounds he had no hope of healing with just a touch. Castiel drifted his hand along her back, following her spine. Grumbling, Mary-Jo turned her head so it faced him and opened her eyes.

"Alright already, I'm awake." She muttered. Castiel couldn't help but grin as she seemed more like herself at the moment then she had ever seemed anytime lately. "What time is it?"

"Early." Castiel said.

"Why'd you wake me up then?" Mary-Jo asked.

"I don't know." Castiel said, still drifting his hand over her back.

"Everything okay, Cas?" Mary-Jo asked. A slight frown crossed her face.

"I think..." Castiel started but paused. His hand stilled as his head tilted somewhat. His eyes rested on Mary-Jo's shoulder before slowly lifting to her eyes as she rolled over to face him better. "I think I know how to save you."

"Do you think anybody really slept last night?" Cleo asked, stretching on the bed as she watched Sam walk around the room. "Seems like it would be the sort of night where we'd all just...try to distract ourselves."

"So you're thinking everyone was having sex then." Sam said. Cleo shrugged slightly.

"Well...we did." She said. "And you know, with the way Alice was acting...Dean would have done whatever he could to distract her, make her feel even a bit better."

"Now I remember why it was Hell traveling without you." Sam said, smiling slightly. He moved back over to the bed and kissed Cleo softly. "Will I get an answer this time if I asked you to marry me again?" He couldn't help but grin at the baffled expression on her face. Catching her off guard was hard to do sometimes and he was willing to admit that he did enjoy it on the occasion.

"Are you serious?" Cleo asked, curiousity running all through her voice.

"Yeah." Sam said, laughing slightly. He looked down and took her hand. "I really am. I want to marry you, always have."

"Sam..." Cleo said. Sam's eyes lifted to hers, green catching blue and locking. There was a long silence as they just looked at each other. The witch took a deep breath then a smile formed on her face. "Yes."

"Yes?" Sam asked. Cleo laughed and nodded. She gave a slight yelp when she found herself lying back down on the bed but the yelp was blended into a moan as the hunter slash Angel to be moved on top of her and kissed her. His hand slid down her body and began reaching under the shirt she had put on only a few minutes earlier. Both of them let out frustrated groans when there was a knock on the conjoining door.

John was woken by Erin grumbling. He had tried to ignore it for a few minutes but it became so persistent that his mind just made him wake up to deal with it. He sat up in the bed, well aware that Erin was wide awake when he had fallen asleep, which made him wonder if she had slept at all or if she even needed sleep for that matter. It looked as if she hadn't moved at all either. She was still sitting on the couch, a notebook on her lap. He wondered vaguely if her neck was cramped up from the way she was sitting.

"What are you doing?" John asked, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Thinking." Erin answered.

"Well that solves all the mysteries in the world." John said, sarcastically. He waited but no retort came. Worried now, he climbed out of the bed and walked over to the couch. He looked at the notebook but all there was a jumble of point forms in some other language that he didn't understand. "Have you been at this all night?"

"Is it morning already?" Erin asked. John sat and sat down on the couch next to her. She paid him little attention as she frowned, glaring at the papers in front of her as if her own notes didn't make sense to her anymore then they did to him. John watched her face then his eyes slowly drifted. All of their wounds were almost completely healed up by now except, for some odd reason, the cut along Erin's neck. He wondered if it was still on his neck as well.

"If you've been sitting like that all night, your neck is gonna be sore." John said. Erin just made a soft noise in reply. John sighed and reached his hand over to rub her neck. She jumped at the contact and looked ready to say something until his hand moved, working out the kinks that had formed. She just groaned then, her eyes drifting shut on their own. John couldn't help the grin as his ego swelling just a bit. His hand slid to her far shoulder and his other hand took the closer one.

"What are you doing?" Erin asked.

"Moving us to a more comfortable position." John said, just before he gently forced Erin to twist around. Her back now to him, she lifted her legs to rest along the couch as she sat between his own. She let a moan as he rubbed her neck and shoulders. "Feel better?"

"Oh yeah." Erin said, sounding breathy. She unconsciously leaned back against him. "Should just stay here and do this all day."

"What am I, you're personal massage boy?" John asked.

"Uh huh." Erin said, nodding. "You are now." John couldn't help laughing. He looked at her neck, bare and inviting, and couldn't stop himself from leaning forward to kiss it softly. His hands slid down her arms before going around her waist as she moaned again, her head falling back to his shoulder. One of his hands brushed along her stomach and the other unconsciously moved to unbutton her jeans. Her hand snapped to attention, wrapping around his and pulling it from her jeans.

"Huh..." John muttered.

"Sorry...it's just...I...it..." Erin stumbled over her words. She sighed and moved forward before standing up, putting distance between them. "Trying to figure out a nice way of saying this."

"Oh." John said. Erin blinked as he got to his feet. "Nah, don't worry about it, I get it."

"Something tells me you don't." Erin said, slowly.

"No, I do." John said, frowning slightly.

"Okay I didn't mean..." Erin started, but got cut off as someone knocked on the conjoining door of their room.

"We really gotta stop having so many things to worry about." Dean said, breathing heavily as he looked over at his wife lying next to him. "Puts too many things in the way of sex." Alice laughed. She rolled over and curled up against his side. "Okay, after this mess...you and me...we're going on holiday or something. We're gonna go somewhere nice...and spend the whole time in a damn good, fancy ass hotel room, buck naked, having loads of dirty sex."

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" Alice asked, lifting her head to look at him.

"I think you did last night...many many times." Dean said, a smug smile on his face. "I pretty much interpreted everything you said into a declaration of love."

"Oh?" Alice asked. She smirked. "So even stuff like..." Her voice changed to the tone Dean absolutely adored, all breathy and moaning. "Oh God Dean...yeah...harder...oh...oh..." The hunter grabbed the Angel's head and kissed her roughly, rolling her to her back and moving on top of her. He felt her smile against his lips. Sometimes he couldn't believe just how much sex they had had that night. They hadn't done anything really remotely dirty since Alice had first returned and she had taken him to that field outside of Paris. He wondered if it had something to do with the whole acceptance that he was on the verge of becoming some sort of Angel.

Whatever it was, it had given him loads of stamina to use on his wife in various ways and he was so not complaining. Obviously, neither was she.

"You're quite the naughty little Angel, you know that Mrs Winchester?" Dean asked, pulling his mouth away from Alice's. "Me thinks you should be punished."

"I thought I was already punished last night." Alice said.

"Not thoroughly enough." Dean said. "There's still a whole lot more that needs..."

"Dean, Cas has a...oh dude, come on!" Sam called out as he burst into the room from the conjoining door. He quickly spun around to avoiding having to look at his brother's bare ass.

"Jesus Sammy, don't you knock?" Dean asked, twisting slightly to look at his younger brother's back. Beneath him, Alice had burst into laughter. Apparently to her, getting caught by the younger sibling was just a hoot.

"Well how was I to know you were digging into morning sex with Alice?" Sam asked.

"Dude, we're married, we're at a motel, take a hint." Dean said. He could hear other voices in the room but couldn't see anyone else past Sam.

"Whatever, we'll give you guys a few minutes to put some clothes on...geez." Sam said.

"Bitch." Dean said.

"Jerk." Sam said, reaching for the doorknob and pulling the door shut. Dean shook his head and looked at Alice who was still laughing. Tears were running down the sides of her face.

"Oh, you think that's funny do you?" Dean asked. "My brother barging in? Absolutely hilarious in your mind?"

"Uh huh." Alice said, nodding.

"How?" Dean asked.

"Reminds me of the first time it was just the tree of us." Alice said, calming down. "Sammy just back with you. We just took out the Paris Hilton God who kicked your ass." Dean rolled his eyes as his wife giggled happily beneath him. "Two motel rooms...you and me together...least his timing got better, hitting before it started rather than during."

"You'd have thought the moaning would have tipped him off." Dean said. "Damn was his face red." Alice burst into a fresh round of laughter and this time Dean joined in. He had to roll over to avoid the risk of falling on her from laughing so much. They laid there laughing for few minutes before Alice sat up and said they should get dressed. She hopped off the bed and Dean watched her move around to room, finding various articles of clothing and pulling them on. She threw his pants at him and he pulled them on just as the door was opened again.

"Is it safe?" Sam asked, hand over his eyes.

"Yeah, all clear." Alice said, grinning as she dropped back down onto the bed. Sam sighed and walked into the room, lowering his hand. Everyone else followed him and took different spots. Sam and Cleo sat on the couch, Castiel leaned on the table holding Mary-Jo in front of him, John sat on the couch with his parents and Erin stayed by the door.

"So what's up?" Dean asked.

"I had a...dream...vision." Castiel said. This was the first time he was saying it so it didn't surprise him when Mary-Jo twisted slightly to look at him. "I was walking through the New York wasteland, possibly the same location as Sam's dream."

"Sam had a dream?" Mary-Jo asked.

"You didn't hear it?" Dean asked. Mary-Jo shook her head. "How come you...oh wait yeah, you were captured."

"Yeah, there's a lot I don't hear." Mary-Jo said. "Captured or unconscious. That's me." Castiel gave her waist a slight squeeze and she sighed, leaning back against him. Sam did a repeat of his dream and both Mary-Jo and John stiffened up, their faces going pale when they heard that they killed their fathers.

"Those incidents were...thought...in my dream." Castiel said. "There were many things that I didn't see but I just...knew. Dean and Sam were dead...Cleo had been missing again...Alice was trapped in feeling everyone's pain, all the remaining humans."

"Prisoner of my own power." Alice muttered. Dean put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her against his side.

"I was walking along a street." Castiel said. His thumbs were moving along Mary-Jo's stomach, trying to comfort her even though he knew she wouldn't be with anything he had to say at the moment. "It was a barren wasteland. I was alone until...Mary-Jo...appeared behind me." His eyes drifted to Dean. "I am compelled to mention that she was wearing your coat. And...something in my mind from the dream tells me that she had worn it since she killed you."

"Oh." Dean said. He wasn't sure what else to say to that but he did tilt his head slightly.

"She looked very much like herself but she was...older...obviously, as it had been nearly a year since I...my dream self...had last seen her." Castiel said. "That last time...she was supposed to kill me...but she couldn't." He didn't think it was possible but Mary-Jo had gone even more rigged in his arms and he started to worry about whether or not she should hear this.

"So she was...evil." Cleo said. Castiel nodded. "Where was John for this?"

"I don't know." Castiel said. "I can only imagine that he had kept himself away from the resistance since murdering Sam." His eyes moved to John who was looking down at his hands. Sam reached over and patted his son's shoulder. "I asked what she wanted. I was unable to comprehend why she would hunt me down after avoiding me for so long."

"And?" Dean asked. "What was the answer?"

"She's not doing well." Castiel said. "Those were her words. She didn't make sense, talking about how she didn't know what was wrong, saying nothing worked. Apparently my dream self is not very friendly because I did snap at her, asking again what she wanted."

"Good going." Alice said.

"Yes well...I did have to fight with himself a lot." Castiel said. "Part of me wanted to go to her, part of me was very very angry with her." He wrapped his arms tighter around Mary-Jo, hoping to assure her that things would be better, that this dream wouldn't come to be and that he'd never be that angry with her. "She said that...she needed away, meaning someone other then herself. Her words were...she can't stay, didn't change, not with me."

"What the hell does that mean?" Dean asked.

"I asked nearly the same thing." Castiel said. "She asked for help, asked me to help this other she. Mary-Jo seemed to thing herself too lost for help but not this other she, saying that they, who I can only assume to be the demons, would kill this other one. Then...something appeared in her arms, and I woke up."

Everyone was silent as they thought of this. One by one, they all realized it, and then they all looked at Dean who was still thinking it over. Slowly, it dawned on him as well and he frowned slightly. He slowly got up off the bed and, with his hands behind his back, walked across the room.

"So...there's another she...one that didn't change with Mary-Jo." Dean said.

"Yes." Castiel said. Alice raised an eyebrow then realized that Castiel had not yet even begun to think about what that particular part of his dream meant.

"A girl that...MJ comes to you to take care of." Dean said, moving slowly towards Castiel and Mary-Jo. "And then...something appears in her arms, probably something small, might be a little blanket bundle."

"There are a number of possibilities." Castiel said.

"Oh Cas." Mary-Jo said, sighing and putting her hand on her head.

"What?" Castiel asked.

"You totally are not understanding." Mary-Jo said. Castiel blinked, confused.

"You knock up my daughter." Dean said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh." Castiel said.

"You know if she wasn't right there in front of you..." Dean said.

"You'd punch me." Castiel said.

"Yeah." Dean said.

"Yes I am aware of that." Castiel said.

"Good." Dean said. "Now...has anyone else been having these messed up dreams? Speak up because we need to know everything we can." There was a silence and then, very slowly, John and Mary-Jo both put their hands up.

* * *

I didn't want to make this chapter any longer. It had it's light fun moments, save the whole story from being dark. Two couples getting their fun time interrupted and one couple getting an argument interrupted, lol. But good news, finally finally finally, MJ and John tell everyone else about their dreams.

So who thinks they know what Castiel's idea to save MJ, and John of course too, could be?


	22. Counting Bodies Like Sheep

**Counting Bodies like Sheep**

**(to the rhythm of the war drums)**

Finally! The dreams get told! Yay! And yet another return of a couple of a people we haven't seen in a while, one of the last "episodes" from last story/season.

Chapter song by A Perfect Circle.

* * *

"MJ, you first." Dean said.

"Why me?" Mary-Jo asked.

"Because you're my daughter and I said so." Dean said.

"But..." Mary-Jo started.

"Now!" Dean said.

"Fine." Mary-Jo said, sighing. "Well...it...sorta started as like a memory kind of thing. I was at Amy's house and it was Meg and you know...trouble, mess, holy fire." She rubbed her arms. "Andres showed up. He looked different then, had longer hair. He umm...had Meg hold he still as he cut me up...just for like a little vial of blood."

"Why is it always blood?" Sam asked, remembering when he, Dean and Alice had to deal with all the Gods and all three of them had their blood taken by Kali to keep them tied to her.

"Blood's the basic essence of life." Cleo said.

"Yeah, well anyways..." Mary-Jo said. Everyone turned their attention back to her. "It changed after the big old flashback bit and I was...fighting with Cas. I was taunting him, saying how he was never able to hurt me. Said he should try being on the other side. He refused and...threw his knife away." Mary-Jo stared at the floor by the bed as she remembered her dream. "He said...that he'd always love me, even after everything. Begged me that...if I loved him...then I'd stop and help them. But...if I didn't...then...he wanted me to kill him."

"You didn't." Alice said, softly.

"No...I almost did." Mary-Jo said. "But I stopped...and ran off."

"That was the last time before my...dream." Castiel said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Mary-Jo said. "I ran into Andres then...he told me I failed and he didn't appreciate it. I said he wasn't the boss and he started to choke me, saying he was. Then I woke up."

"John...what was yours?" Sam asked, looking at his son.

"Uh...well..." John said, rubbing his neck.

"Spit it out." Dean said.

"I was watching Mary-Jo." John said. "She was...in pain, holding her stomach and gasping for her. I don't think I was even caring. She sort of...fell to her knees, I think she was gagging. Trying to cough something else, get it out of her body. I knew whatever she was doing, it was pointless but I didn't say anything. She was scratching at the ground, ripping her fingers up but I don't know if she noticed. It ended when she lifted her head up and her eyes were pitch black like some demon's eyes."

That made everyone quiet for a long time. They all stood and sat in silent thought, once again feeling hopeless over the situation. Sure, from Castiel's dream, it did seem like there was some sort of hope for Mary-Jo but they couldn't wait that long. They couldn't let her or John go evil. They couldn't let the kids kill Dean and Sam. They couldn't...

"Well this sure looks cozy." Everyone jumped at the new voice in the room. They all looked over at the main door to find a woman there. Dark hair fell perfectly around her face and across her shoulders. Her dark skin was complimented well with a red dress.

And only three people in the room recognized her.

"Oh son of a bitch." Dean said. "All this time and NOW you decide to play visitor?"

"I've been busy." The woman said.

"Who is she?" Cleo asked.

"Yeah well we're not in the mood to be your boredom savers." Dean said. "We have other things to think about, don't need to play entertainment to some stupid God."

"This isn't a boredom call." The woman said.

"Okay seriously, who is she?" Cleo asked.

"Kali." Alice said. "She's a Pagan God, who we haven't seen since they all got together and tried to use Dean and Sam as bait to stop the apocalypse."

"Don't flatter just them sweetheart, tried to use you as well." Kali said, smiling. "I'm here on a favour to someone."

"Someone's making you bug us?" Dean asked. "Gee, nice person that one."

"So pessimistic." Kali said. She held up a slightly glowing orb that kept rotating colours. "Everybody even remotely Angelic...please step forward."

"That would include you and Sammy." Alice said, looking at Dean.

"No one's getting closer until we find out what that thing is." Dean said.

"It won't hurt." Kali said. "Your full on Angels can tell you it's not something evil." Everyone looked at Alice and Castiel. They looked at each other then gave a nod. Alice got off the bed and Castiel gently nudged Mary-Jo forward.

"What is this going to do?" Sam asked, moving towards Kali as well. Dean got up and followed after his wife, keeping close by her and keeping a suspicious eye on the Hindu Goddess.

"You'll see...hands out." Kali said, lifting the orb slightly higher. Mary-Jo was the only one to really hesitate then. She looked at her hand and wondered if this would be such a good thing for her to do after everything that's happened. Kali looked at the girl impatiently and Mary-Jo just narrowed her eyes at the Goddess.

"It'll be okay." Alice said, watching her daughter. Knowing that she would only be saying something truthful at a moment like this, Mary-Jo nodded to her mother's statement and slowly lifted her hand up. The second all five hands were up and facing the orb, tendrils shot from it and Kali let it go, stepping back quickly. Cleo and John both shouted as the tendrils buried themselves into each Angelic's hand. Each tendril being a different colour: Alice's was, as usual, purple. Sam's was green, Castiel's was blue, Dean's was red.

Mary-Jo's was white.

The orb started glowing more and the four non-Angelic's in the room had to look away. The rest of them just stared as it began to grow and take shape. Mary-Jo suddenly cringed and nearly doubled over. The tendril in her hand flickered to a darker colour for a split second but they all caught it. A scream sounded throughout the room. The orb had formed itself into a sort of body shape, curled up in the air. Just as everyone thought Mary-Jo was going to collapse, the shape shot out, knocking them all back.

"Son of a bitch." Dean said. He sat up from where he had landed in the bathroom, the door swinging feebly as it remained only partially attached to the frame. He turned around and realized he had JUST missed hitting the sink. He stood up and walked back to the other room. "Everyone okay?"

"Ow." Mary-Jo was the only vocal response, the rest nodded. Dean started to move to his daughter who was currently getting cradled by her boyfriend, but stopped when he realized that there was another person now in the room.

Standing completely naked in the middle of the room where the orb had once glowed, dark blonde shaggy hair, bright hazel eyes and a dazed expression on his face, the man looked around the room in some surprise. He put his hands on his bare hips and looked at each person individually. Nobody else could do anything but stare, especially John and Erin who had no idea who this naked man in their midst was. Finally, his eyes fell on Alice and a smile came across his face.

"Oh no." Alice muttered, knowing just what was going to happen.

"Ally!" The man said, disappearing and then reappearing right in front of the female Angel. She didn't even jump, already far to used to this sort of thing. His arms went around her.

"HEY!" Dean yelled, just as the man kissed Alice. That made her jump and pushed at him, thankfully not needing much force. She yelped when he lifted her off her feet and swung her around.

"Oh man, oh man, did I ever miss you." The man said. "Good times with you in Heaven, pulling all those tricks." He put Alice down and looked at her carefully then tilted his head. "When did you have a kid?"

"She's...right...there." Alice said, slowly and uncertainly as she pointed at Mary-Jo. The man looked over and raised an eyebrow.

"Castiel!" He said, smiling. "What's up, Bro?"

"I am very confused." Castiel said.

"Gabriel?" Sam said, sounding uncertain. The man turned to face him.

"Muttenhead number two, how you been?" He asked. "Stick slurping up the demon blood?"

"Uh...no." Sam said, shaking his head.

"Well that's good." Gabriel said.

"What is going on here?" Dean asked.

"I thought you all would tell me." Gabriel said. "And...actually...got another question here." He looked down at himself. "Why am I naked?"

"That's what we want to know." Alice said. Gabriel tilted his head then snapped his fingers, making clothes appear on himself. "What do you remember last?"

"I don't know." Gabriel said. "Why?"

"Do you remember putting those two into TV land?" Alice asked, gesturing at Dean and Sam.

"Uh...no." Gabriel said. "Wait I did that? Is that they know I'm not actually a Trickster?" Alice nodded slowly. "Damn it."

"You don't remember fighting Lucifer?" Dean asked.

"Why would I fight Lucifer?" Gabriel asked, staring at Dean and wondering of the hunter even knew him at all.

"Well he was coming close to either killing or capturing Alice." Dean said. "Not sure which really...and he was going to kill little miss God girl there." He nodded over at Kali who was standing patiently by the table.

"Kali? Wow, I'm starting to wonder about this gathering." Gabriel said. Then he paused and slowly looked around before moving his eyes to Alice again. "Wait, you had a kid."

"We've been through this already Gabe." Alice said, sighing.

"No I meant...with who?" Gabriel asked. Alice pointed at Dean. "Him? You had a kid with him?"

"Hey!" Dean said.

"Sorry but come on, you're not exactly all...wait a minute." Gabriel said. He was by Dean in a second, making the hunter jump. "Well looky here, aren't we different."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"Well the last time I messed with you, it was more messing with Sam, and killing you repeatedly in so many different lovely ways." Gabriel said. "Hit by a car, choked on a sausage, crushed by a piano, electrocuted, attacked by a dog, tripped in the shower, squashed by a piano..."

"Yeah, yeah, we get the point." Dean said.

"A piano?" Erin asked.

"Shut up." Dean said.

"Wait, is this why you don't eat sausages now?" Mary-Jo asked, remembering between Anna's disastrous visit and the Valentine's Famine fiasco when Dean wouldn't order sausages at a restaurant.

"What the hell was it that brought him back?" Dean asked, ignoring his daughter and looking at Kali.

"Made a favour with God." Kali said. "And no, my part wasn't to have him back."

"Ouch." Gabriel said. "Wait...my dad gave you something to bring to these guys to bring me back?"

"Yes." Kali said.

"Huh...you think you know a guy..." Gabriel said. He tilted his head thoughtfully then clapped his hands together. "Okay, let's see what we have here. Two hunters who are on their ways to becoming Angels...awesome...an Archangel, well two including Cas." Castiel rolled his eyes at the comment. "Principality Angel, Hindu Goddess, a witch, half demon girl, half and half, demon witch boy..."

"Watch it!" Cleo snapped, narrowing her eyes.

"Hey, just saying the truth as I read it." Gabriel said, putting his hands up. "Besides, he's nowhere near as messed up as Ally's offspring...yet."

"Excuse me?" Alice asked, crossing her arms and glaring at Gabriel.

"The girl is radiating darkness but yet she's still Angelic." Gabriel said. "Try and figure that one out." Everyone looked at Mary-Jo, still on the floor being cradled by Castiel. She kept her eyes down, not looking at them. "Gets me all tingly and tired thinking about how she managed to be part of how I got back here."

"Wait...she's radiating darkness...but she's still Angelic." Sam said.

"What are you, deaf?" Gabriel asked. "That's what I said. I don't get it myself. She's practically a demon but she's...pure. She's a giant contradiction. She shouldn't even exist in this state."

"Now hang on!" Dean snapped. "That's my daughter."

"I know she is." Gabriel said. "But come on, seriously? Are all of you that blind to it? None of you see this? I get she's your daughter or niece or cousin or lover but come on! Alice...Castiel...you two, of all these muttenheads should be able to see it. She's a Supernatural anomaly." He sighed and looked at Mary-Jo. "I'm not trying to be mean here sweetheart but it's true. You're both Angelic and demonic, and not in a perfectly balanced sort of way even though you do seem to be the child of balance. You're all over the place. Something like this...never seen it before. And I've been around for a very like time. You aren't the first person to be labeled a child of balance."

"I don't know if any of that is making me feel any better." Mary-Jo said.

Everyone was quiet, they had nothing to say. They all wanted to argue with Gabriel, but none of them could find the means to actually correct him. Dean, Alice, Sam and Cleo had really been turning blind eyes to how deep Mary-Jo and even John had gone. They were facing the consequences now, they knew it, but they didn't know how to fix things.

They felt helpless.

They felt hopeless.

And then...

"Wait, didn't Castiel have an idea?" Erin spoke up.

* * *

Yeah...I am so very very evil. Muwahaha...I enjoy it.


	23. Until We Bleed

**Until We Bleed**

Song is by Lykke Li featuring Kleerup. I love it and I think it can fit this chapter well.

I messed up a bit last chapter. Called Kali a Pagan God once and then Hindu the rest of the times. She's a Hindu God in case anyone got messed up there, my apologies. And if I messed it up in the other story, then again, I apologize.

I would like to point out here that when I started with this story and aging John, I had a plan for that, but then I took too long with keeping updates and I slowly forgot it so I'm sort of improvising now.

Alright, so finally Castiel's idea is going to come out. Let's hope he remembers it... ...hee.

* * *

"Yeah Cas, what's this idea you had?" Dean asked.

"It might actually be more effective now with Gabriel here." Castiel said absently. Mary-Jo looked at him. She paused slightly, suddenly starting to wonder why she had been feeling almost normal for almost twelve hours now. It didn't take long to realize. Castiel was being quiet, focused, most of his attention the girl he still held cradled in his arms. He was helping her, keeping her mind cleared of the darkness.

"Cas..." Mary-Jo whispered. She frowned slightly. "Cas stop."

"What's he doing?" Sam asked.

"He's trying to help her." Gabriel said. "Geez Sam, open up those powers of yours." Sam glared at Gabriel.

"Cas, you're gonna hurt yourself." Alice said.

"Please stop." Mary-Jo said. "I'll be fine." Castiel looked at her carefully then sighed. The moment his eyes shifted, Mary-Jo felt it all and it took a lot of control not to show any reaction.

"It's always about blood." Castiel said, looking around the group. "Sam drank demon blood...he harbored demonic powers and was strong enough to be Lucifer's vessel. Now Andres took Mary-Jo's blood and has been able to do...many things." Mary-Jo looked down at her hands in her lap. "And I'm more than certain that the same thing has happened to John."

"So what, we feed them Angel blood?" Dean asked. "Balance out the demon blood?"

"They weren't fed it." Castiel said.

"Oh for..." Dean started.

"The demon has their blood." Kali spoke up for the first time since setting the Angels to bring back Gabriel. "Open your eyes, Winchester. It's the same as when I took your blood, binding you to me. The demon's just taken it another step forward."

"So we get the blood back?" Sam asked. "Then what?"

"All the people in this group and none of you can come up with a plan?" Kali asked.

"Well I think I have one but I don't know if anyone's going to really like it." Gabriel said. All eyes turned to him as he explained what he had in mind.

He was right, it wasn't liked.

It made mismatching eyes narrow and glow darkly.

Mary-Jo walked towards the building. Her stomach twisted and she was sure she'd be sick as she got closer. The double doors were open and inside the building glowed red. She stopped just outside the doors and looked at the building. Hundreds of eyes watched her, eyes black as the night surrounding them but she could feel their gaze. Taking a deep breath she took the first step into the building.

She nearly doubled over.

Another deep breath and another step and the sick feeling lessened just a bit. The more steps she took, the better she felt. She stopped fighting it, the mental her cowering in a corner, curled up and crying, as the black clouds streamed through the open door.

"Well, well, well...what do we have here?" Andres stepped into the red glow and looked at the girl standing several paces in front of him. Blonde hair curled softly, the blue strand standing out over the rest. Purple green eyes held a slight, dark glow to them. Her white shirt and blue jeans were splattered with blood but her skin was completely clean.

"Miss me?" Mary-Jo asked, putting a hand on her hip and tilting her head with a smirk. Andres raised an eyebrow, curious about what the girl had done. "I brought you something."

"Oh?" Andres asked. Mary-Jo lifted her hand that wasn't on her hip and snapped her fingers. John and Erin appeared, cut up, bruised and unconscious, in a heap on the floor. Both of them looked like the had a dislocated shoulder. "You didn't kill anyone."

"Too many Angels." Mary-Jo said. "They all took off when I flipped." Andres looked at her but couldn't detect any lie. "They'll try to get us you know."

"Oh...I know." Andres said. He stepped over to Mary-Jo and towered over her as he brushed some of her hair from her face before holding her head. He tilted it back so that she looked up at him.

"Do I get a reward?" Mary-Jo asked. Andres looked at her and for a split second her eyes flashed from dark to light but it was gone before he could really register it. His hand tightened on her head and pulled, bringing the girl to the tips of her toes as he lowered his head to connect his lips to hers roughly.

"_If she goes in the way she is, he'll kill her."_ _Gabriel said._

"_Well then we do a different way." Castiel persisted._

"_There is no other way, bro." Gabriel said._

Mary-Jo locked her arms around Andres' neck as she killed him. The mental her screamed in pain as the black clouds surrounded her. Andres grabbed at her hips and pulled her up against him then lifted her off her feet. He could have laughed. He had won. He had the child of balance, not only in his arms, but completely under his thumb and twisted to serve the darkness. Not to mention he had the son of Lucifer and his good for nothing half-sister at his disposal. Oh, he'd deal with them later, this moment here was too good to pass up.

"_Look guys, she has to give in." Gabriel said, looking around at everyone._

"_Four people here, that's half of us because we're not counting you and God chick, have seen what happens when MJ gives in!" Dean snapped. "You want us to just let that happen?"_

"_I want you...to trust me." Gabriel said. "And..." His eyes turned to the blonde girl huddled on the floor, shaking in fear of what was being suggested. "Trust her." Those words brought every single set of eyes to the Archangel-slash-Trickster._

Mary-Jo managed to plant her feet firmly on the ground again and gave Andres a slight push.

"No." Andres growled, keeping her close to him.

"Fine...but not in front of my cousin." Mary-Jo said. Her eyes were still glowing, their dark blue glow somehow made the blackness of her eyes stand out more. She slid her hands down Andres' chest and a power unlike anything the demon had felt before encased him. It was different...it was dark...it was demonic.

He loved that it came from her.

The precious little half Angel that always struggled between good and evil. The one that was not once, but twice foretold to be twisted to the dark side (although that wasn't exactly something Andres knew).

Mary-Jo's arms slid around the demon and she walked backwards, pulling him with her. Black eyes followed them until they disappeared around a corner and then all eyes turned to the unconscious pair on the floor.

"_So...I have to turn evil...to save the good?" Mary-Jo asked, her voice sounding quiet and far away even to her._

"_It's not going to work out!" John snapped. "We've all seen it. She goes evil and she kills Dean, nearly kills Cas...practically destroys the whole world!"_

"_And what do you do when you're evil, little man?" Gabriel asked, turning on John. The young man shrunk back and looked down. "Exactly. Little miss balance beam can settle things. There's only one way to purify something so tainted."_

"_Tainted?" Mary-Jo asked, her voice now sounding venomous as she rose to her feet._

Erin squeezed her eyes shut as she felt herself reaching consciousness. She could feel all the demons around her and John next to her. She sighed, not liking what she knew she'd have to do. She twitched her hand slightly, enough to be able to move it on top of John's without the demons knowing she was awake. Grasping his hand, she could feel him stirring and knew it was the time.

One deep breath.

Her eyes flew open, their demonic redness blending in with the glow around the rest of the room. At the same time, she and John sat up and their were slammed into the ground either side of them. A shock wave burst through the floor and rippled up like a giant wave, hitting the demons all around. They all screamed and dropped to the floor, the smoke vacating the bodies and burning into the ground as it returned to hell.

"Come on." John said, pulling Erin to her feet. "I know where it is."

"Lead the way." Erin said. John tugged on her hand as he led her to the source, the crack that led to hell.

"_Listen you two, we don't have much time." Gabriel said, appearing in the unconscious minds of John and Erin._

"_What's going on?" John asked._

"_Mary-Jo knocked you two out." Gabriel said._

"_She did what?" Erin asked._

"_She switched." Gabriel said. "Listen to me, I need you to listen very VERY carefully. We have one, and I mean one shot to do this."_

They stopped by the crack, their hands still clasped together, the bands around their wrists burning. Erin looked at John, her eyes still red but showing more to the young man then any demon eyes ever had.

She was scared.

He bit his lip then grabbed her head with his free hand and kissed her. When he pulled back, she had a knife in her hand and he nodded slightly before holding their clasped hands over the crack. Erin's hand shook as she spun the knife around.

"_Is this going to work?" John asked._

"_Yes, not stop doubting." Gabriel said. "Like I said already...only...one...shot. Don't mess this up or Dean and Sam are dead and the future is bleak."_

"_But..." Erin said._

"_No buts, we can't afford them." Gabriel said. "Listen kids, you two are good. You still have a chance to fight off this evil, you've proven that already. Please, please keep it up and do this." He touched his fingers to John's forehead. "And now...you have the know how."_

Both of them screamed as Erin thrust the knife up between their joint hands. The bands around their wrists flamed up and their mixed blood seeped down and fell in the crack. John, shaking all over and in more pain then he'd ever felt in his life, lifted his free hand and held it over the crack, chanting. Erin watched him, black tears leaking from red eyes. John's words stayed strong even though the rest of him didn't seem so good. His hand glowed and the crack was slowly sealing up. She saw him swaying, heard the tiny little hitch in his chanting, and sent her own remaining power to him, unsure how she was even able to do it.

With a flash of red light, the crack sealed itself completely without even a line in the ground to prove it had been there. Erin collapsed to the floor and John yanked the knife from their hands before dropping to his knees. He ignored the fact that both his wrists, and her wrists, were mark free. He ignored the pain in his hand as he grabbed at the unconscious girl. He held her across his lap, his uninjured hand touching her neck for a pulse.

"GABRIEL!" John remembered at the last second.

With many lights breaking and loud thunder crashing, two Archangels, a Principality, a Principality-to-be and an Authority-to-be appeared in the main room with dead bodies all around them. Gabriel had sent Cleo down to John to help tend to him and Erin. The Archangel had one single goal in mind.

"COME ON OUT YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Dean yelled.

"Daddy." Mary-Jo walked towards the Angelic group. Dean felt sick when he could not only see but feel the difference in his daughter. Alice let out a strangled sound as her hand flew to her mouth. Mary-Jo smiled slightly and, while that smile seemed sweet and innocent before, it now looked like the embodiment of evil. "What's the matter everybody? Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Mary-Jo..." Castiel sounded in pain and Gabriel shot a sad look towards his brother.

"I have a present for you all." Mary-Jo said, sounding as sugary sweet as ever. She lifted her hand and snapped her fingers. The dead bodies rose up with groans.

"Oh God..." Sam said. "Mary-Jo, what are you doing?"

"I'm so much more powerful like this." Mary-Jo said.

"Did you...is...is this..." Dean's words just couldn't connect as he stared at the previously dead bodies.

"Oh no, don't worry, this isn't the Croatoan virus...yet." Mary-Jo said. "This is just my handiwork for warm-ups. Now...attack." Her fingers snapped again and the bodies leaped at the Angelic group. Andres stood in the shadows, watching with an amused expression.

"Stupid Angels." He muttered.

And that's when he saw it.

The flash of a sword in Gabriel's hand. But not just any sword. The Archangel twisted around in his fight to look at Andres and when their eyes locked, he smirked. Disappearing and reappearing in front of Mary-Jo, Gabriel paused for only a moment as she stared at him in surprise. Her mouth opened as she started to ask him something.

"Oh God, Mary-Jo, I am so sorry." Gabriel muttered. Though he spoke them quietly, the words seemed to reach out and Alice turned from her own fight with a dead body to look at her daughter and friend.

"NO!" Andres screamed, a split second before the sword lodged itself in Mary-Jo's chest. The girl just looked somewhat surprised as she slowly looked down at the shining handle protruding from her chest. Alice stared in shock, wanting to yell out but being unable to make anything work. Purple green eyes lifted slowly to look at Gabriel's tear stained and apologetic face. A single nod and then the girl collapsed forward into the Archangel's arms. Only one thought passed through Alice's mind as she stared at the scene before her.

Gabriel had a different plan then what he had told them.

* * *

GASP! Gabe's killed MJ! How can this be! Oh my god, my world is twisted! He's gonna get killed again.


	24. Hide and Seek

**Hide and Seek  
**By Imogen Heap

So last chapter was...a little painful...Okay so it was a LOT painful. But this one should get better. I think it will...I hope.

And Shilo-Shadow got the 100th review for this story so yay there!

* * *

_The girl walked along the empty road, confused beyond belief. She knew where she was of course but she couldn't understand how she got there. Her steps were silent, her feet were bare, the only thing she wore was a simple silk dress, white in colour. She didn't know where she was going but she was starting to get tired of the straight line. Just as she was starting to get fed up, she came across a garden. There were four people sitting around the fountain in the middle of it, all of them talking, waiting._

"_Welcome" The girl jumped and looked to her side. An old man stood there, smiling softly at her. "Come, they wish to meet you." She couldn't argue with him. She took his hand and he led her over to the fountain. "Here she is."_

_The people all looked up and she recognized each of them then, only from pictures as she had never met a single one of them. The single man in the group was John Winchester, not the young one currently battling an evil inside himself, but the older one, the father of Dean and Sam. Next to him was his wife, Mary Winchester. She smiled at the girl and the smile was returned. Next to her was Ellen Harvelle and sitting on the ground in front of them was Jo Harvelle._

"_Well aren't you just gorgeous." Jo said, smiling at the girl. "Knew you would be."_

"_How'd I get here?" The girl asked. "Not that I'm complaining but it's just..."_

"_You don't think you deserve it?" Mary asked. The girl nodded. "Oh sweetheart." She stood up and moved to the girl, wrapping her in a hug. "You deserve it, trust me." The girl just nodded, returning the older woman's hug as she fought to keep her eyes tear free._

"_Now...there are some things you need to know." The girl was turned to face the man that had brought her to the others. It was then she finally recognized him from stories. Tales from everyone. They had all told her about him and she finally put it together. This was Joshua._

_She was certain he read her thoughts because he smiled knowing and nodded just once._

"_Listen carefully child. We have much to tell you and not so much time to do it in." Joshua said. The girl nodded once and listened as they all spoke._

"Gabriel, what did you do?" Alice asked, finally finding her voice. The Archangel didn't answer as he sunk to his knees, still holding the half Angel as she lay lifeless in his arms with a sword through her chest. Everyone else looked over as the dead bodies fell motionless to the floor. Dean nearly almost accidentally punched Sam in the head as the body he was fighting dropped. He was confused at first. He registered Gabriel on the ground, registered that the Archangel held Mary-Jo in his arms, but couldn't quite register the state his daughter was in.

Neither, it seemed, could Castiel or Sam. The three of them just stood there, mouths hanging open slightly, bewildered expressions on their faces. It slowly dawned on them and as it did, Sam fell to his knees, Castiel made it to Gabriel before doing the same, his eyes never lifting from the pale face surrounded by pale blonde hair. The blue streak falling across her face. He lifted his hand but couldn't bring himself to actually touch her. A drop fell to her forehead and Castiel knew Gabriel was crying.

Dean went through several emotions. First he was confused, then as he finally let it sink in, he was angry at Gabriel for killing his daughter. He was pissed off that the Archangel had a hidden agenda. And then...he was flat out livid, but not with the man holding his daughter. No...all his anger and hatred redirected towards Andres. As Dean slowly lifted his eyes to the demon, the green in them sparked up. A tingling feeling like static shock spread up through him and he was suddenly throwing his hand out, directing it at Andres.

No one saw it coming.

Blue-white bolts of electricity shot from the palm of the hunter's hand and hit the demon straight in the chest. He was probably the most surprised by this attack and went flying across the room, crashing into a wall, nearly taking it down with him. Alice and Sam looked at Dean and stared at the power they saw in his eyes. Gabriel looked up as Dean stepped by them and couldn't help the surprised expression.

"All of this...is your fault." Dean said, coming up on Andres. The demon tried to get to his feet. Dean grabbed him round the throat then flung him effortlessly into another wall. He turned on the spot and lifted his hand again, firing more electricity. This time Andres screamed as his flesh began to burn and flake off. There was the sound of footsteps and Dean barely registered that Cleo and John had entered into the room with the rest of them. All he cared about was causing the demon in front of him as much pain physically that he felt emotionally.

He didn't kill him.

He didn't know how long he kept doing this. Eventually he learned how he could use the electric bolts to toss Andres around. He kept it to the one end of the room, not bringing this near his family as if the distance would somehow protect them from his actions. One good throw finally launched Andres through the wall and Dean waited. As he expected, the demon crawled his way through the hole. What skin was left on him was burnt black. Dean could see bone and muscle in some places, and the back of Andres' head was burnt down completely until nothing remained but the skull. The breathes he attempted to take rattled and seemed to take more the strength that he just didn't seem to have anymore. His arms gave out and he smashed face first into the ground.

Dean stood over Andres. He looked down at the demon, the only thing showing in his eyes was the power his anger had awoken. Moving his foot, he kicked Andres onto his back. A harsh, rattling, cry of pain whispered out of the demon's mutilated mouth.

"Ju-ju-ust...kill...m...me." Andres managed to get out. Dean was seriously contemplating it now. He moved his hand out, slowly opening it from it's closed form.

And then Alice came out of no where and grabbed his, linking her fingers with his and moving in front of him. Her purple eyes were wide and shining from tears. Dean blinked once before his focus shifted to his wife's eyes, almost as if it had taken him a few seconds to realize she was there now. His eyes held confusion as he took in the pain, sorrow and fear in hers. His hand held in hers felt like it was burning but it didn't seem to hurt.

"Dean...Dean please, listen to me." Alice said. Her voice shook with fear. "Come back to me."

"Wha..." Dean started then stopped. It was like someone had dumped a bucket of ice cold water on him while he was sleeping. He blinked several times and shook his head before looking around, looking almost surprised by the damage he had caused. Alice's hand slid from his and she wrapped her arms around him tightly. As soon as he heard that first shaking, tear filled noise, he remembered his daughter and quickly wrapped his arms around Alice just as tight and held her. He tugged slightly and stepped back, pulling her with him to keep her away from Andres.

The demon made no move or noise and there was a brief wondering thought of whether or not he had just died on his own.

Dean looked over Alice's head at the rest of the group. He only realized then that John held Erin in his arms and she looked almost as bad as Mary-Jo did. She was limp in the young man's arms, blood coating her hand as it hung down from her body. The red fluid periodically dripping from her fingertips. The hunter bent his knees slightly to be able to reach back behind Alice's knees. He lifted her into his arms and brought her over to the group.

Cleo was wrapped in Sam's arms, both looking pale, shaken and tired, their eyes full of grief. Castiel was still on his knees by Gabriel, his hand still hung frozen in the air over Mary-Jo's body. Dean put Alice back on her feet and looked down at the Archangels.

_The girl didn't now how long she had been at the garden, just listening to everyone. She had laughed and cried so much in the time there. She loved it there in the garden with everyone. Mary, John, Ellen, Jo and Joshua...they were all so amazing and she loved them._

_But then they let her look in the fountain, let her see the scene on Earth in the building. The group of people standing or kneeling. As she looked at all of them, looked at all the sadness in their expressions, she knew she couldn't stay at the garden. And when she looked at the people around her, their expressions told them they knew her decision._

"_Tell them we love them." Mary said, touching the girl's cheek. "They're all so wonderful. We're so proud."_

"_And you be a good girl." John said. "Don't go causing any trouble." The smile on his face made the statement into a joke and the girl laughed. She hugged each of them tightly then turned and walked out of the garden._

Erin groaned lightly, bringing John's attention to her. As she started to move, Sam and Cleo took notice as well.

"Remind me...to never...ever...stab myself in the hand again." Erin grumbled. "Think of a different way to do it." John laughed slightly.

"Welcome back to the world of the awake." Cleo said. "Almost thought it wouldn't happen."

"I'm stubborn." Erin said. She paused and looked around. "Why is...oh god." Her eyes fell on Mary-Jo. "What...how..."

"Had to." Gabriel said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" John asked.

"It saves...so many." Gabriel said.

"What about John?" Sam asked.

"Detox him I guess." Gabriel said. His eyes shifted from Mary-Jo's face to the sword and he quickly yanked it out of her chest as if just realizing it was there. Everyone jumped when her eyes snapped open seconds after the blade was fully removed from her body. She sat up, coughing and gasping, with a hand hovering over the healing wound in her chest. Everyone stared, more then one more hanging open in surprise.

"Whoa...spinny." Mary-Jo said, lying back down. She blinked and looked up at Gabriel's face above hers. "Hello."

"You...you're...but..." Gabriel said.

"Yeah...I'm troublesome that way." Mary-Jo said. She smiled and looked over at Dean. "Just like my dad. I refuse to stay dead."

"You're fine." Castiel said.

"Thanks, you're pretty good yourself." Mary-Jo said.

"No I mean...you...you're..." Castiel found it hard to find the right word.

"Back to normal?" Mary-Jo suggested. "No more demony darkness, no more evil." She looked at everyone else. "Grandma and Grandpa say hi, they love you, and they're proud. And Jo and Ellen think I'm gorgeous." Everyone was still staring in surprise. They couldn't say anything. Mary-Jo's eyes shifted back to Castiel and she smiled at him. "You."

"Me?" Castiel asked.

"Yes...you." Mary-Jo said. She sat up then grabbed Castiel's tie before pulling him forward and kissing him. Castiel paused for a moment then wrapped his arms around her gently and pulled her even closer. It took him a while to realize that her parents would probably want to hug her as well so the Archangel slowly pulled away from the kiss. He stood up, helping Mary-Jo to her feet as well. The second he stepped back, Dean and Alice were right there, hugging their daughter.

"Don't you ever do that again" Dean said.

"Sorry, I'll try to tell everyone that tries to kill me that you said I'm not allowed to die." Mary-Jo said.

"That'll be as affective as your father saying that." Alice said.

"Hey!" Dean said. Mary-Jo laughed. She got to hug her aunt and uncle then turned to her cousin and the half demon girl now standing at his side rather than being held in his arms.

"You know what I'm going to do." Mary-Jo said, locking eyes with John.

"Yes." John said.

"You know it'll hurt." Mary-Jo said.

"It'll be worth it." John said. The half Angel nodded and pressed her hand to his chest. A ripping sound echoed through the room as John nearly doubled over in pain. No one knew what to do but they were putting trust in Mary-Jo that she knew what she was doing. When she moved her hand, John stumbled slightly before finding his footing. He touched his chest then looked at his cousin. She smiled softly at him and he hugged her in return.

"What just happened?" Cleo asked.

"He's not going to need detox." Gabriel said. Everyone looked at him. "Life's good now huh?"

"Pretty much." Mary-Jo said. "I think so."

"Are you...you're not..." Dean said. Mary-Jo raised an eyebrow and tilted her head. Alice looked at her husband then grinned and looked at her daughter before gesturing to her stomach. Castiel caught the gesture too and his eyes widened slightly as he looked at Mary-Jo. The girl laughed and wound her arms around the Archangel.

"No." Mary-Jo said. "I'm not...someday probably, but not right now." She turned around and leaned her back against Castiel's chest, grabbing his arms and wrapping them around herself as she did. Her eyes drifted to her father and she grinned. "Nice power display."

"You caught that?" Dean asked. Mary-Jo laughed slightly. Dean scratched the back of his head as he looked over to the burnt and crispy body that was once Andres. They all knew he was dead, there was no doubts about it now. "We gotta burn this place down."

"Yep." Alice agreed, nodding. She looked at John and Erin then took in their mark less wrists. "What happened?"

"We...closed the mouth." Erin said, looking at her wrist. "Guess that sorta...broke this too."

"Or could have been the fact that I'm pretty sure you did die for a few seconds at least." John said. Erin shrugged. She paused then scratched her arm, breaking the skin and letting herself bleed. They all watched John but nothing happened. His arm remained unharmed. Gabriel went to them and healed both of their hands and whatever else wounds they had.

Except, oddly, for the scar that still resided along both of their necks. Erin waved off Gabriel's second attempt to heal it, stating it was just a scar and there was no harm to it.

They all stood outside and watched the building burn to the ground. Dean held an arm around Alice's waist, Sam had an arm around Cleo's shoulders, Castiel still held Mary-Jo in front of him and John and Erin just stood side by side, his hand slipping into hers at one point. Gabriel stood in the middle of the four sets of couples, his hands in his pockets as he watched the flames, keeping them contained to just the building.

"So...are we done?" Dean asked finally. All eyes turned to him.

"There's still demons and monsters out there." Alice said. "Always will be."

"The planet's always going to need someone to take care of them." Sam said. Everyone was quiet as they watched Dean, wondering what he was going to say to that.

"Thank God." Dean said, smiling. "I cannot do the simple life again. That was boring as hell." There was a pause and then Sam and Alice burst into laughter. Everyone looked at them, wondering what had just happened.

"What are you two laughing about?" Cleo asked.

"Dean said...the simple life." Alice said.

"Paris Hilton show." Sam said.

"Oh will you two shut up!" Dean said. "God, will I never get to live that down?"

"No." Sam and Alice said together. Everyone just stared at them as they laughed at Dean's misfortune.

"Alright, Sammy...I'll deal with you later." Dean said. He tightened his hold around Alice and she stopped laughing. She looked at him curiously and he just smirked at her, mischief written all over his face. "Did you forget what I said before?"

"You said a lot of things before." Alice said.

"About a hotel room...you...me...dirtiness." Dean said.

"Oh...that." Alice said, smiling.

"Oh dear lord." Mary-Jo said.

"Hang on." Sam said. Dean and Alice looked at him. "What are we all going to do?" There was a pause and they all looked at each other.

"Well I don't know about you monkeys but I think I want to go catch up with a certain six armed, Hindu Goddess." Gabriel said, smirking. "So...I'll be seeing you yahoos around." He waved and vanished.

"How much longer can you hold off marrying Cleo there?" Dean asked his brother.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Give it a month." Dean said. "I need a right and proper honeymoon with my wife. You guys can take that time to plan out something nice or whatever. If you need us, call."

"I think that's a good idea." Mary-Jo said. "You guys need that time. Go...have fun...explore Italy or something, I hear that's a nice place." She smiled. "When you get back, Sam and Cleo can get married and then..."

"Anyone who wants to hit the road can come along and kick some monster ass." Dean said. "What do you all say?"

"I'm in." Alice said.

"Me too." Mary-Jo said, smiling.

"Then so am I." Castiel said.

"Well if you guys are getting a proper honeymoon then we're getting one." Cleo said.

"We'll tag along with the hunting after ours is done." Sam said.

"Wouldn't expect anything less." Dean said. He looked at John and Erin. "And what about you two?"

John and Erin looked at each other. There was a silence as everyone watched them. A grin broke across Erin's face and it slowly spread to John's.

"I am totally up to taking out some demons in a month." Erin said.

"Then it's settled." Dean said.

"We're going to need more cars." Alice said.

"Nah, we'll just piss off the kids and make them ride with us." Dean said. "Well...you know...John and Erin with Sammy and Cleo...MJ with you and me, and Cas when he decides he wants to ride in a car."

"Did you just call her Erin?" Alice asked. "No...demon bitch?" Dean rolled his eyes. "Aww, baby."

"Yeah yeah." Dean said. Everyone else smiled. "Alright Ally, say bye to the kid. I wanna get you out of those clothes."

"Mental imagery...bad bad bad." Mary-Jo said. Alice laughed and pulled her daughter away from Castiel to hug her. Mary-Jo smiled as she returned the hug. "Bring me back something from wherever you guys go alright?"

"You got it, munchkin." Alice said. She stepped back and Dean moved in to hug the half Angel.

"You stay out of trouble." He said. "And keep Cas out of trouble too."

"I can't believe you'd even say that." Mary-Jo said, using a mock hurtful tone. "You don't trust your own daughter?" Dean made a show of thinking about it for several long seconds. Mary-Jo slapped his arm lightly and laughed. "Get going."

"Whatever you say, sport." Dean said. He put his arm back around Alice and nodded at his brother. "Catch you later, bitch."

"Whatever, jerk." Sam said, smiling.

Dean and Alice vanished and the six remaining people looked at the smoldering ashes of the burnt down building. The sun was starting to rise up behind it, casting the sky in reddish-orange haze. Morning fog rolled around and everything felt...calm. It was all peaceful for the first time in a long time and to each of them it felt like a lifetime and a half ago that they had gotten a moment like this.

And then...

"How are we getting back to the motel?" Erin asked.

"Thank God for Angel powers." Mary-Jo said, laughing.

* * *

So next chapter is going to be the end of this story. No, there's not going to be another but yes, the next chapter will several different time frames in it and I'll make sure to mark them for everyone. I'm glad I'm getting to end this story on a more upbeat note then the last one. I read the first chapter of the last story and then last chapter I put up of this story and man oh man what a difference in the characters. I'm sort of hoping to bring them all back to relatively what they were then, with some obvious changes of course.


	25. Crazy Love

**Crazy Love  
**By Jason Manns & Jensen Ackles

I so had to do it! Had to name the last chapter after the song Jensen Ackles sings in. I absolutely adore this song, it's so goddamn cute!And not to mention it works for like every couple in this story. Every time I hear it, I think about Dean and Alice mostly. I highly reccomand you people look this song up, even if it's only just for the fact that Jensen sings in it. I am so so so so jealous of Dannielle Harris, she gets to be married to him.

This chapter is probably gonna be just really fluffy or whatever the term is. Just because the song is on repeat and playing and it's a light song and I don't want anymore darkness lol.

* * *

"...by God and Heaven...you are now wed." Castiel said. "Go ahead...kiss her, Sam."

"I told you you'd be next." Dean said as Sam and Cleo kissed. Alice elbowed him as she clapped. "Ow."

"Yay you guys!" Mary-Jo said, jumping on the spot. John shook his head at his cousin's enthusiasm. "Now practically everyone is a Winchester."

"I'm not." Erin said.

"Nor am I." Castiel said.

"Or me." Lisa said.

"I wouldn't be even if you paid me." Bobby said.

"Oh shut up!" Mary-Jo said. "You all know what I mean." Everyone laughed.

"So who's gonna be up next time then?" Alice asked. "MJ and Cas?" Dean gave her a look. "What about John and Erin?" The two mentioned blinked and looked at each other before stepping away from each other. While they had been getting closer in the last month, they were going very slow at it. "Oh, or Bobby and Lisa?"

"Bobby and...huh?" Dean asked. Bobby and Lisa both turned red and looked at anything that wasn't each other. "You two? Seriously?"

"Uh...well...you know..." Bobby said.

"You know what...don't...no explaining." Dean said, holding up his hand. "Don't need to hear it."

"Alright well this is fun." Sam said. "But I think it's time we take off."

"Yeah...you do that." Dean said. "Give us a call when you're all honeymooned out and we'll let you know where we are."

"Will do." Sam said.

"See you guys later." Cleo said, waving. Sam slid his arm around her and disappeared.

"Am I the only Angelically inclined person who can't teleport?" Dean asked.

"Why are you complaining?" Alice asked. "You were the one who wouldn't pay attention when I tried to teach you. You were the one who bitched about having to keep leaving the Impala behind."

"Yeah well...everyone else is doing it." Dean said.

"Oh for the love of God." Alice said.

"Please say you have an escape idea." Mary-Jo said, moving up to Castiel's side. He looked down at her and smiled before wrapping an arm around her and disappearing with the half Angel.

"Screw that, if they can run away, so can we." Erin said. John looked at her then followed when she walked out of the house.

"You hungry?" Lisa asked, looking at Bobby.

"Starved." Bobby said.

"Let's go." Lisa said. "Come on Ben." The boy looked up from his gameboy then quickly followed his mother out of the house with Bobby behind them.

"Works every time." Dean said, smirking.

"You are so bad." Alice said.

"Yep." Dean said. "Come on...house to ourselves." He wiggled his eyebrows and Alice laughed.

**One Year Later**

"I told you, we were lost." Mary-Jo said.

"We are not lost." Castiel said.

"Face it babe, we're lost." Mary-Jo said.

"No we aren't." Castiel said.

"Then where are we?" Mary-Jo asked.

"We...are not at our destination." Castiel said. He looked around then jumped when a snowball hit the back of his head. He looked at Mary-Jo and she just smiled innocently, trying to make it seem like she wasn't the one to throw the snowball even when there was snow stuck to her gloves. "You did that."

"Did what?" Mary-Jo asked, still smiling. Castiel went to say something but paused when a large snow bank erupted and a beast emerged from it, growling at them. "Oh look...we did find the snow beast."

"So it would seem." Castiel said. He jumped back as the beast ran at them. Mary-Jo spun out of the way then got taken down as the beast came around a second time. "MARY-JO!" There was a gun shot and the beast keeled over sideways, falling off the girl half stuck in the snow with a gun held up.

"And you said...it wouldn't be easy...to deal with." Mary-Jo said, sitting up slowly and rubbing her stomach. Castiel was at her side in seconds and helping her to her feet. "That was a fun drop."

"Are you alright?" Castiel asked, his eyes roaming over the half Angel, looking for any injuries.

"Cas...honey...relax." Mary-Jo said, smiling softly. "I'm fine. Just got the wind knocked out of me." She patted the Archangel's chest. "You're strangely overprotective lately."

"You were sick the last few days." Castiel said.

"Well...I'm fine now." Mary-Jo said. "Worry-free and easy." She turned to the beast and took out some matches. She lit one and tossed it down, setting the beast ablaze to get rid of it.

"How are you two always the last ones to return?" Dean asked when the couple walked into the motel room.

"Mary-Jo wanted to go for a walk after wards." Castiel said. "She enjoys the snow."

"And besides, we aren't last...John and Erin aren't here." Mary-Jo said.

"They've already gone back to their room." Sam said.

"Oh." Mary-Jo said. "So I'm guessing everyone caught their beasts."

"Yep." Alice said. Mary-Jo raised an eyebrow at her mother's watching eye. It was odd to have Alice watching her daughter in such a way.

The last year, even though everyone had been out on hunts and taking out monsters and other things, had been relatively laid back. It wasn't like when Dean and Sam used to go out just as hunters. Now there was more strength in the group. The jobs were easier and rarely did anything go wrong. The only really bad part was when Erin almost got burned by a bunch of possessed people who had claimed her to be a witch. Everyone was surprised when it had been Dean that had ended up as the savior to that one.

"So how did things go for our Angely duo?" Cleo asked.

"Mary-Jo was knocked down by the beast." Castiel said. Mary-Jo rolled her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked.

"I'm fine." Mary-Jo said. "It was just a knock, nothing major." She looked over at the fast food bags sitting on the table and frowned slightly.

"You sure?" Cleo asked. "You sort of look like you're going to be..." Mary-Jo quickly rushed around the people in the room and locked herself in the bathroom. "Sick."

"Have fun Cas." Alice said, patting the Archangel on the shoulder. He gave her a bewildered expression but she just smiled.

**Three Years Later**

"And then...when they're fast asleep, you sneak into their rooms and very very carefully, so they don't wake up, you draw on them." Gabriel said, crouching down with his arm around the shoulders of a little girl with sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes that were wide with wonder and excitement. "But here's the funny part...you use your powers as well so they can't wash it off."

"Gabriel!" Castiel snapped. Gabriel looked up at his heavenly brother with an expression of pure innocence on his face. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Gabriel said. The little girl giggled and moved out from under Gabriel's arm to attach herself to Castiel's leg.

"I'm sure her mother wouldn't appreciate you teaching her your tricks." Castiel said, shooting a smile down at the girl before returning a stern expression to his brother. "I'm not particularly fond of you doing so either. We get enough of that from Dean."

"Oh please, that muttonhead's tricks are nothing compared to mine." Gabriel said. The little girl just giggled again and pointed behind Gabriel as the Archangel stood up. He gave her a confused look then turned around in time to get a face full of powder. Castiel smiled as the girl burst into joyous laughter. Gabriel coughed and spit out powder that had gotten into his mouth and turned back around to look at them.

"You look silly Uncle Gabe." The little girl said.

"I'm gonna kill him." Gabriel said, trying to wipe his eyes free.

"Nooo." The little girl whined. "You can't kill Papa Dean." Gabriel looked down at her and sighed, knowing he couldn't argue with the puppy dog expression she was giving him.

"Never should have taught you that." He muttered.

"See MJ, told you it would work." Dean said, walking over with his daughter.

"I never said it wouldn't." Mary-Jo said, smiling. "Mom said it wouldn't."

"Hi mommy." The little girl said, still keeping herself attached to Castiel's leg. Mary-Jo smiled even more.

"How long does this phase last?" Castiel asked, turning slightly to look at Dean and Mary-Jo before looking down at his own daughter.

"I don't know man." Dean said. "MJ grew up quick and speedy remember. This little darling's taking her time."

"I wanna be a kid forever!" The little girl declared.

"Why?" Mary-Jo asked.

"Because." The little girl said. She smiled and it was the most adorable but mischievous look any of them had ever seen. "Nobody suspects the cute little kid." All at the same time, Castiel, Dean and Mary-Jo looked at Gabriel who was still trying to look innocent.

"I didn't teach her that." Gabriel said.

"Yeah sure." Dean said.

"Maybe you did." Gabriel said.

"Me?" Dean asked. "Why would I teach my grand-kid that?"

"Hello...you're Dean Winchester." Gabriel said.

"Hello...you're the Trickster!" Dean said.

"Yeah, okay, your excuse is more believable than mine." Gabriel said.

"Hey Eve." Mary-Jo said, crouching down to be at her daughter's height.

"Yeah?" Eve asked.

"How about letting go of daddy's leg and go finding John and Erin?" Mary-Jo asked. "Pull your cute act and start asking when you're going to get a little friend to play with."

"Okay!" Eve said, smiling brightly. She released Castiel's leg and took off up the stairs of the house they were all currently in.

Lisa and Ben had moved to Bobby's house and the guys had all pitched in and expanded it so that there were more rooms and more spaces for all the things they all got up to.

"And here she is blaming us for teaching her kid stuff." Gabriel said, mock glaring at Mary-Jo. "When she's the one to tell little Evie to go bug her cousins."

"I'm her mom, I can do whatever I want." Mary-Jo said.

"Yeah well I'm your dad." Dean said.

"So?" Mary-Jo asked.

"So I'm in control of both of ya." Dean said.

"Really? That's not what mom says." Mary-Jo said.

"Well your mom..." Dean started. There was a coughing behind him and he turned to find Alice there. "Is the most beautiful, loving, incredible woman on this planet."

"Nice save." Alice said.

"I do my best work under pressure." Dean said, putting his arm around his wife.

"You are so whipped." Gabriel said.

"Am not." Dean said. Gabriel made whipping sounds and actions.

"Gabriel, it's time to go." Kali calling from outside the room.

"Coming." Gabriel said. Dean made the whipping sounds this time and got a glare from the Archangel.

"Dude...I cannot find that scary at all with all that powder on your face." Dean said. Gabriel frowned and wiped at his face as he walked away from them. Sam and Cleo came over, both of them watching Gabriel leaving and grumbling.

"What's the prank war score now?" Cleo asked.

"Dad has five, Gabe has four, Sam has six, mom has eight, and little miss Eve has thirteen." Mary-Jo recited.

"Wait what? How'd she get that much?" Dean asked.

"You know some of those pranks that you guys blame on each other but everyone always says they didn't do it?" Mary-Jo asked.

"Yeah." Dean said.

"Those were Eve." Mary-Jo said.

"Seriously?" Sam asked, Mary-Jo nodded. "No way."

"Hey, I'm her mom, I know what she gets up to." Mary-Jo said, leaning against Castiel's side as he put an arm around her. "Like someone's taught her...no one suspects the cute little kid."

"Damn." Sam said. "So when I blamed Dean for the pink hair dye shampoo..."

"That was Eve." Mary-Jo said.

"And the paint ball pillows..." Dean said.

"Eve." Mary-Jo said.

"What about the super glued shoes?" Alice asked.

"Dad." Mary-Jo said. All eyes turned to Dean.

"Oh sure, rat me out." Dean said. Mary-Jo smiled.

"MARY-JO!" John yelled.

"What did you do?" Cleo asked.

"Sent Eve up there to ask them when she's getting a playmate." Mary-Jo said simply. Cleo and Sam shook their heads.

"Hey jokesters." Bobby said, walking over. "Who wants to take out the Twilight kids?" All hands shot up. "Figures, there's a big problem that looks like vampires."

"Say no more, we're on it." Dean said.

"Don't none of you get bitten." Bobby said.

"What do you think we are, amateurs?" Dean asked.

"Cocky." Bobby said, walking away.

"Come on, quick, we'll leave John and Erin to babysit Eve." Mary-Jo said.

"You're still getting back at them for bugging you while you were pregnant aren't you?" Alice asked.

"Oh yeah." Mary-Jo said.

"But I need a playmate!" Eve's voice carried down the stairs. "I'm all lonely. Please please please!"

"MJ you are so dead." Erin called down.

"On that note, let's go." Mary-Jo said, leading the way out the door to the latest job.

_**The End**_

_**

* * *

**_

So like I said, fluffy chapter. Just mostly made as like an epilogue kind of thing just for the hell of it. Needed to give MJ and Cas the kid from the dream. And Gabriel was demanded to get another appearance in this chapter so he got to give "advice" to the little girl.

I doubt I'll do another story. Feedback for trilogies drop. The feedback for this one dropped. Went from like eight reviews a chapter for the first nine of them and then it was like two to four a chapter near the end here, made me sad, but I pressed on. Plus you know, I already have another SPN story up, The Swan's Song, so I'm going to want to focus the bit of my mind that works with Dean, Sam and Cas on that one instead of splitting it up.

I hope everyone enjoyed Supernatural Wonderland and Unnatural Wonderland. I know I did. It's quite sad seeing the end of Dean and Alice as I've grown fairly attached to them but hopefully I'll have another such likable character in other stories if I do more for SPN.


End file.
